Niños de la oscuridad -Año 3
by MedianocheNiffler5230
Summary: TRADUCCION: Es el tercer año para Hermione, Harry y Draco. Con Voldemort preparándose para volver con toda su fuerza, no tiene ninguna misión para el trío. Pero no va a ser un año aburrido con un prisionero fugitivo y un nuevo Profesor de Defensa, ambos parecen tener una conexión con Harry. HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CLOETHEO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Autor / N - Bienvenido de nuevo a Children of the Dark. Solo un rápido recordatorio de que es una historia oscura, con Harry y Hermione en el lado oscuro.**

**Esta parte presenta los primeros parpadeos del romance, pero nada demasiado fuerte todavía. He tenido algunas personas preguntando acerca de la capa de invisibilidad y si Harry lo va a conseguir. Él entrará en posesión de la capa antes del final de la serie, pero todavía no del todo.**

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son míos. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Hermione Granger yacía en el jardín trasero, con la nariz enterrada en un libro nuevo y un vaso de limonada helada a su lado. Hermione estaba disfrutando del sol de verano que había estado presente desde que terminaron la escuela hace poco más de tres semanas. En poco más de un mes, regresaría a Hogwarts junto a sus mejores amigos, Harry y Draco, pero por ahora estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de estar en casa. Aunque empezaba a extrañar a sus dos amigos.

Draco y sus padres se habían marchado a Grecia una semana después de que comenzaran las vacaciones y debían regresar en cualquier momento. Harry, mientras tanto, había pasado la última semana de vacaciones con su padre, su hermano mayor, Severus Snape. Severus le había preguntado a Hermione si quería unirse a ellos, pero se dirigían a un lugar remoto para disfrutar de un tiempo juntos, y sabía que pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre, por lo que ella había rechazado la oferta. Lo que había significado para la última semana, Hermione había estado sola, pero había disfrutado el tiempo con sus padres. Sin embargo, ella estaba empezando a inquietarse por alguna compañía.

Hermione apenas había terminado de pensar en cómo extrañaba a sus amigos cuando escuchó un movimiento detrás de él. Asumiendo que era uno de sus padres, Hermione no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Fue solo cuando una sombra cayó sobre su libro que levantó la vista, esperando encontrar a Beth o Voldemort de pie sobre ella. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista encontró a Draco de pie sobre ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Draco," gritó Hermione emocionada mientras se ponía de pie.

Al segundo Hermione estaba de pie, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo había crecido varias pulgadas desde la última vez que lo había visto. Durante los últimos años, había sido aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que ella, pero ahora era varias pulgadas más alto que ella. También notó que el gel que normalmente llevaba en su cabello estaba ausente, dejando sus mechones rubios libres para caer sobre sus ojos grises.

"Wow, has crecido", comentó Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo a Draco. "Y has dejado de usar ese horrible gel en tu cabello".

"Decidí que era hora de un nuevo look", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, creo que me veo mejor sin eso".

"Te lo he estado diciendo durante años", replicó Hermione. "Sin el gel no eres tan feo".

"Gracias", respondió Draco, dándole a Hermione una sonrisa arrogante.

"Dije, no tan mal, no hermoso", resopló Hermione. En realidad, pensaba que la belleza podría ser una descripción más acertada de su amigo, pero no iba a decirle eso, su ego era lo suficientemente grande sin que ella se lo agregara.

"No me insultes, o podría no darte tu regalo", bromeó Draco.

"¿Me has comprado un regalo?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto", respondió Draco mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsillo y se la daba a su mejor amiga.

Hermione abrió la caja y encontró un conjunto de diminutas figuras de vidrio. Cada figura representaba un dios o una diosa griega.

"Puedes agrandarlos al tamaño que quieras", explicó Draco.

"Wow, son increíbles, gracias". Hermione le dio a Draco una sonrisa y otro abrazo mientras cerraba la caja de manera segura para que las figuras no se dañaran.

"También tengo un regalo para Harry. ¿Dónde está?"

"Se fue con Severus," respondió Hermione. "De hecho, creo que deben volver en algún momento de hoy".

"En ese caso, lo veré esta noche".

"¿Qué está pasando esta noche?"

"Vamos a cenar," respondió Draco. "Mi madre vino conmigo y estaba arreglando cosas con tu madre cuando salí. Creo que escuché a Beth decir que tu padre quería hablar con el mío".

"Tal vez estén haciendo planes para el próximo año", dijo Hermione emocionada. "Le pregunté a mi padre sobre el año que viene varias veces, y él no me dice nada".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo va a estar pasando?" Preguntó Draco. "El próximo año podría ser un año aburrido normal".

Draco apenas había terminado su oración antes de que se derrumbaran en risas. Después de sus dos años anteriores en Hogwarts, dudaron que su tercer año fuera aburrido y normal. Algo iba a suceder, y el padre de Hermione estaba destinado a tener algún tipo de planes para el próximo año.

"De todos modos, mis padres han estado discutiendo algo durante las últimas semanas", dijo Hermione. "Están constantemente acurrucados en las esquinas hablando, y varias veces han dejado de hablar por completo cuando entro a la habitación. Algo está sucediendo, apuesto por ello".

"Tal vez lo descubramos esta noche", sugirió Draco.

Dejando a un lado el tema de lo que sus padres podrían estar planeando para el próximo año, los dos se establecieron en la hierba para ponerse al día. Draco llenó a Hermione en sus vacaciones griegas, mientras que Hermione le contó a Draco lo que había estado haciendo.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Harry y Severus regresaron a casa poco más de una hora después de que Draco se había ido. Hermione y Harry pasaron unas horas poniéndose al día, y Harry estaba emocionado de que Draco iba a venir a cenar. Al igual que sus amigos, estaba tan ansioso por saber qué sucedería en el próximo año, y esperaba que la cena proporcionara las respuestas.

Desafortunadamente para el trío, la cena fueron solo amigos que se pusieron al día después de no verse por un tiempo. Toda la comida estuvo acompañada por cuentos de aventuras de vacaciones, y no hubo una sola mención de los intentos de Voldemort para deshacerse de Dumbledore. Cada vez que Hermione, Harry o Draco sacaban el tema de la escuela y Dumbledore, uno de los adultos cambió rápidamente el tema.

"De acuerdo, ustedes tres, es hora de darnos algo de privacidad ahora", anunció Voldemort una vez que terminó la cena y el grupo se mudó a la sala de estar.

"¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?" Hermione exigió, frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que estaban siendo excluidas de nuevo.

"Tenemos mucho que discutir, Hermione", le dijo Voldemort a su hija. "Y antes de que hablemos con ustedes tres, necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas".

"Pero vas a informarnos sobre lo que está pasando?" Hermione lo comprobó.

"Por supuesto", respondió Voldemort con una risita. "Como si pudiéramos excluirlos a tres de cualquier cosa. Cuando terminemos, lo llamaremos y lo pondremos al día".

"Eso es aceptable", dijo Hermione con voz seria.

"Me alegra que lo creas," replicó Voldemort con diversión. Por mucho que complaciera a su hija, si había algo que él pensaba que estaría mejor sin saber que no tendría reparos en poner sus pies abajo y negarse a decirle nada. "Ahora vete por un tiempo, y te llamaremos cuando estemos listos".

"Está bien", respondió Hermione, dándole a su padre una sonrisa antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia arriba.

Como Hermione estaba liderando el camino, automáticamente se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando Draco entró en la habitación, sonrió cuando vio que sus estatuillas de cristal se agrandaban ligeramente y se mostraban en un estante.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que está pasando abajo?" Preguntó Draco mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Hermione.

"No tengo idea", admitió Hermione cuando se unió a Draco en la cama mientras Harry se acomodaba en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

"¿Severus te dio alguna pista mientras estabas lejos?" Draco le pregunto a Harry.

"No," respondió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cuando le pregunté, él me dijo que tuviera paciencia".

"Creo que es algo grande", dijo Hermione. "No hubo un gran secreto el año pasado. El año pasado nos contaron por adelantado acerca de la cámara".

"Especular no nos lleva a ninguna parte", dijo Harry. "Lo sabremos pronto, así que no nos preocupemos por eso. ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? Compré un nuevo juego de cartas mientras estaba fuera".

Harry fue a agarrar sus cartas, y el trío pasó la siguiente hora y media jugando a las cartas y tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando abajo. Finalmente, escucharon pasos en las escaleras, y Beth asomó la cabeza hacia la habitación y dijo que les gustaría hablar con ellos. Empacando las tarjetas, el trío se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para averiguar cuál era el plan de acción para el próximo año.

"Espero que hagamos algo emocionante", comentó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Draco y Harry.

"Eso es exactamente lo que no lo harás", dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "Este año asistirás a la escuela con normalidad, pero sin agendas secretas".

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto Harry "Lo hicimos realmente bien con la Piedra Filosofal y la Cámara de los Secretos".

"No estoy seguro de que describiría a Hermione petrificada como si lo estuviera haciendo realmente bien", murmuró Severus sombríamente. Todavía estaba preocupado por el incidente con su hermana pequeña y no le gustaba detenerse en lo cerca que ella había estado de ser asesinada.

"Eso no fue culpa nuestra," protestó Hermione. "La culpable fue Ginny Weasley. Abrió la cámara, no nosotros".

"Y ella no hubiera podido hacerlo si no le hubiera dado a Harry mi viejo diario", señaló Voldemort. "Lo siento Hermione, pero quiero que estés a salvo, y este año eso significa que no hay misiones secretas".

"Entonces, ¿de qué han estado hablando tú y mamá todo el verano?" Preguntó Hermione. "Y no digas nada, porque sé que eso no es cierto. Y no puedes haber pasado una hora y media hablando de que no haremos nada en todo el año".

"Tienes razón, hemos estado discutiendo algo", respondió Voldemort. "Tu madre y yo sentimos que es el momento adecuado para comenzar a pensar en realizar el ritual para que recupere mi poder".

"Eso es genial", dijo Hermione mientras Harry y Draco también expresaban su alegría por la noticia.

"No es tan sencillo como parece", advirtió Beth a su hija. "El ritual es complejo y requiere reunir varios elementos. Estimamos que nos llevará casi un año reunir todo para que podamos realizar el ritual".

"Eso es lo que tu madre y yo vamos a hacer este año", dijo Voldemort. "Nos vamos en unos días para comenzar a reunir lo que necesitamos".

"¿Me dejaran?" La cara de Hermione se cayó al pensar que sus padres se iban.

"Sí", dijo Beth asintiendo. "Nos encantaría quedarnos hasta que vuelvas a la escuela, pero tenemos un contacto que solo puede ayudarnos la próxima semana. Tenemos que irnos en los próximos días".

"¿Y qué here hasta que vuelva a la escuela?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Severus se quedará contigo durante las próximas semanas", explicó Beth. "Y cuando tenga que ir a Hogwarts para comenzar los preparativos para comenzar el nuevo período, tu y Harry irán y se quedarán en la mansión".

"¿Qué pasa con las vacaciones?" Pregunto Harry "¿Todavía podemos volver a casa por Navidad?"

"Intentaremos regresar para la Navidad, pero incluso si no lo hacemos, tendrás a Severus", respondió Beth.

"Esto es peligroso, ¿no?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando entre sus padres. Aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho que lo que estaban haciendo sería peligroso, solo tenía la sensación de que lo era. De hecho, Hermione sospechaba que la duración de la conversación entre adultos tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaban discutiendo qué pasaría si algo les pasaba a sus padres.

Beth y Voldemort compartieron una mirada, antes de que Voldemort le hiciera un gesto sutil a Beth. Aunque Hermione aún era joven, merecía la verdad, al igual que Harry y Draco.

"Sí, es peligroso", admitió Voldemort. "La ceremonia requiere que se elabore una poción compleja, y algunos de los ingredientes son raros y difíciles de conseguir. También hay algunos otros elementos que también podrían resultar complicados".

"Pero la ceremonia en sí es segura, ¿no?" Pregunto Harry "Si consigues todo, no tendrás problemas con la ceremonia, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no, Harry", dijo Voldemort. "La ceremonia es extremadamente peligrosa. Si funciona, volveré a mi antiguo yo, pero si falla, moriré".

Hermione se quedó sin aliento ante la idea de perder a su padre y sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que funcione?" Ella susurró.

Voldemort se detuvo por varios segundos, y justo cuando Hermione pensó que no iba a responderle, habló. "Cincuenta cincuenta."

"¿Así que vas a pasar un año arriesgando tu vida reuniendo cosas para un ritual que solo tiene un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de funcionar?"Hermione se enfureció cuando se puso de pie. "¿Y qué pasa si sale mal? ¿Qué pasa a mí y a mi madre? ¿O si sucede algo en el transcurso del próximo año? ¿Qué pasa si los pierdo?"

"Podrías jugar sobre cada evento en tu vida", dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "Pero no te llevara a ningún lado. Tienes que sopesar todos los hechos y tomar lo que crees que es el mejor curso de acción. Creo que este es un riesgo que vale la pena correr".

"¿Y si te equivocas?" Preguntó Hermione mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir", respondió Voldemort, el tono de su voz no deja lugar a argumentos. "Necesito recuperar toda mi fuerza, y esta es mi mejor oportunidad. Necesito aprovechar mi mejor oportunidad, y necesito que mi hija me apoye en eso. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Hermione?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo intentarlo. Simplemente no quiero perderte".

"Créeme, no quiero ir a ningún lado", dijo Voldemort. "Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para mantenernos seguros y regresar a casa. Es una promesa, ¿y alguna vez te he roto una promesa?"

"Nunca", respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta el resto de tus vacaciones", ordenó Voldemort.

Hermione asintió y accedió a hacer lo que su padre quería, pero no podía deshacerse de la sensación incómoda que se había establecido en la boca de su estómago. Siempre había dado por sentado que su padre volvería con toda su fuerza sin problemas, y ahora sabía que había un riesgo en su vida, que estaba comprensiblemente preocupada. Esta vez, el próximo año, ella podría tener un padre en plena forma, o podría no tener un padre. Solo esperaba que no fuera lo último, ya que no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría si Voldemort muriera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En el par de días que le tomó a Voldemort y Beth hacer los preparativos para comenzar sus viajes, Hermione aprendió a ocultar la preocupación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que sus padres se iban. Cuando se fueron, ella estaba al lado de Severus y Harry despidiéndose, y ella se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos viera el temor que tenía de no volverlos a ver nunca más. Sus padres ya se habían ido hacía algunos días, y aunque intentaba seguir con normalidad, era consciente de que era un poco más rápida que de costumbre. Sin embargo, mientras bajaba a desayunar, se comprometió a no dejar que sus preocupaciones afectaran su día.

"Buenos días", llamó despreocupadamente cuando entró en el comedor y encontró a Severus y Harry ya sentados.

"Pareces más brillante," observó Severus mientras su hermana se servía un poco de jugo y tomaba una tostada.

"Es un día hermoso, y no quiero desperdiciarlo estando abatida", dijo Hermione.

"Excelente," declaró Harry con una sonrisa. "Puedes venir a volar con Draco y conmigo"

"No lo creo." La cara de Hermione se contorsionó en una de disgusto cuando repasó la idea de Harry y se concentró en extender la mermelada sobre su tostada. "Estoy manteniendo mis pies firmemente en el suelo".

"Realmente deberías darle más vueltas a volar", dijo Harry. "Lo disfrutarás si solo le dieras una oportunidad".

"Le di una oportunidad", replicó Hermione. "Aprendí a volar junto a ti y Draco, simplemente no me gusta".

"No todos están hechos para volar, Harry," dijo Severus, tratando de evitar una discusión entre la pareja.

"Supongo que todos no pueden ser tan divertidos como Draco y yo", reconoció Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione le hizo una mueca a Harry, antes de volver su atención al desayuno. Harry se rió ante el hecho de que claramente se había puesto debajo de la piel de Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más para darle cuerda, una lechuza entró volando por la ventana abierta. El búho era un búho de entrega de El diario el profeta, y dejó caer el papel en el alféizar de la ventana antes de volver a despegar.

"¿No quiere el pago?" Harry pregunto mientras Severus se levantaba y recuperaba el papel.

"Pago mi factura cada mes, es más fácil que pagar uno por uno", respondió Severus.

Volviéndose a acomodar en el papel, Severus comenzó a leer El profeta mientras Harry y Hermione discutían sus planes para el día. Como se mencionó anteriormente, Harry estaba planeando pasar un tiempo con Draco e ir a dar un largo vuelo. Hermione no tenía planes sólidos, pero estaba pensando que podría simplemente relajarse bajo el sol con un buen libro.

"Ustedes dos podrían estar interesados en la página cuatro", dijo Severus mientras terminaba el papel y se lo pasaba a los dos adolescentes. "Si me necesitas esta mañana estaré en el estudio de mi padre".

Con eso, Severus salió de la habitación, dejando que Harry y Hermione echaran un vistazo al papel. Con curiosidad por lo que encontrarían, Hermione cambió de asiento y se sento junto a Harry. Pasando rápidamente a la página cuatro, encontraron el artículo y la foto que Severus había estado acompañando. La imagen era de la familia Weasley, y el artículo era sobre Arthur ganando el sorteo del premio El diario el profeta y llevando a su familia a Egipto.

Harry y Hermione habían recibido cartas de Ron en la primera semana del curso, y habían esperado que él les pidiera que visitaran durante las vacaciones. Sin embargo, para su alivio, les estaba contando acerca de la buena fortuna de Arthur y el hecho de que toda la familia iba a Egipto para ver al hijo mayor de los Weasley, Bill, quien trabajaba como rompe-maldiciones para Gringotts. Ron también mencionó que sus padres le habían comprado una varita nueva con parte del dinero del premio, lo cual fue un alivio en general ya que Ron había luchado con una varita rota durante el segundo año y tanto Hermione como Harry se habían preocupado en caso de que él dañara seriamente a alguien con eso. El viaje a Egipto había durado varias semanas, y a la pareja le complació descubrir que Ron y su familia no regresarían a casa hasta unos días antes de que comenzara el nuevo año escolar, lo que significaba que no habría viaje para visitar a Ron en las vacaciones.

"¿Es malo que estoy celosa de Ron?" Hermione preguntó con un suspiro, mientras tomaba la foto de la familia Weasley de pie frente a una pirámide. Incluso la rata de Ron había hecho el viaje y estaba sentado muy feliz en su hombro.

"Sí", respondió Harry con un resoplido. "¿Por qué estás celoso de Ron?"

"Está en Egipto, un país con tanta historia fascinante", explicó Hermione. "Me encantaría ir a Egipto. Y apuesto a que apreciaría la historia y las tradiciones mucho mejor que Ron".

"Estoy seguro de que lo harías," asintió Harry. "No puedo ver a Ron absorbiendo la historia del país. Pero mira el lado positivo, debido al viaje a Egipto que no hemos tenido que ir a quedarnos con Ron y su familia. Ambos sabemos que proximamente no podemos evitarlo, así que hay que agrader que no esten".

Hermione asintió de acuerdo mientras cerraba el papel. Luego, la pareja prometió olvidarse de Ron mientras disfrutaban de otro hermoso día de verano. Draco llegaría pronto, entonces él y Harry podrían volar y Hermione podría pasar el día tomando el sol y terminando su libro.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"No puedo creer que todavía estés leyendo", comentó Harry cuando él, Hermione y Severus se mudaron a la sala principal después de terminar de cenar. Mientras Harry y Severus iban a establecerse y jugar una partida de ajedrez, Hermione había anunciado que estaba feliz de acurrucarse y leer.

"Es un libro diferente al que estaba leyendo antes", replicó Hermione.

"Eso hace toda la diferencia", murmuró Harry, compartiendo una mirada divertida con su padre.

"No te burles", advirtió Hermione con una mirada fulminante.

"No te importa si ponemos la radio, ¿verdad?" Severus lo comprobó. Cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza, Severus encendió la radio y bajó el volumen para que fuera un ruido sutil en el fondo.

"¿Vas a jugar con el ganador, Hermione?" Pregunto Harry mientras ponía el tablero de ajedrez.

"Claro", respondió Hermione mientras se acurrucaba en la esquina del sofá con su libro. "Solo avísame cuando Severus esté listo para mí".

"Oye, podría ganar", protestó Harry.

"No lo harás," dijo Severus con una risita. La pareja era bastante competitiva, y aunque Harry era su hijo, Severus nunca fue fácil con él.

Con bromas volando de un lado a otro, Harry y Severus se acomodaron para un juego de ajedrez. Hermione, mientras tanto, pasó de leer su libro y ver el partido de ajedrez. Durante casi cuarenta minutos, la noche transcurrió sin incidentes, pero luego la música de la radio terminó abruptamente y el presentador anunció que tenía algunas noticias de última hora.

"Subele," le ordenó Severus a Hermione, quien estaba sentada más cerca de la radio.

"El Ministerio ha confirmado esta noche que el asesino en masa condenado, Sirius Black, ha escapado de Azkaban", anunció el presentador de radio."Black ha estado encarcelado por casi trece años, y es un Mortífago convicto. Se cree que escapó hoy, aunque se dice que los funcionarios están desconcertados de cómo podría escapar de la prisión de alta seguridad. Se advierte a los ciudadanos que estén atentos. Se lo considera muy peligroso, y cualquier avistamiento se debe informar al Ministerio de inmediato ".

Cuando se termino el anuncio, Harry y Hermione notaron la reacción de Severus ante las noticias. En el segundo que escuchó el nombre de Sirius Black, palideció y ahora estaba sentado mirando fijamente al espacio.

"¿Quién es este Sirius Black?" Pregunto Harry "¿Tiene alguna relación con Narcissa?"

"Es el primo de Narcissa," respondió Severus. "También es tu padrino".

"No sabía que tenía un padrino", dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Lucius y Narcissa no eran sus padrinos, dado que Severus era el padrino de Draco, pero las pocas veces que preguntaba sobre los padrinos, su padre lo había rechazado.

"Desafortunadamente lo eres," respondió Severus con un suspiro. "Sirius era el mejor amigo de James Potter. James lo había designado como el padrino antes de que nacieras, y dadas las circunstancias, Lily no estaba en posición de discutir".

"¿Cómo puede ser el mejor amigo de James Potter y un partidario de padre?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿Era un espía como tú?"

"Black no era partidario de padre", resopló Severus. "El rumor comenzó después de que lo arrestaron y, francamente, siempre me sorprendió que mucha gente lo creyera".

"¿Puedes hablarnos de él?" Preguntó Harry cuando Hermione apagó la radio. "¿A quién mató, y por qué?"

"Él mató a un amigo de ellos, Peter Pettigrew", respondió Severus. "Como saben, se supone que Lily y Potter se escondieron debido a la profecía que Dumbledore había encontrado. Lily me dijo dónde vivían, pero solo selectas personas sabían dónde estaban. Entre los que sabían dónde vivían estaban los tres mejores amigos de Potter , que incluía a Black y a Pettigrew. Después de lo sucedido, se creía que alguien le había dicho a papá dónde encontrar a Lily y Potter. Black asumió que era Pettigrew ".

"¿Por qué asumió eso?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿Qué pasa con este otro amigo que lo sabía todo?"

"No sé por qué Black fue por Pettigrew, pero estaba convencido de que era la filtración", respondió Severus. "Se enfrentó a Pettigrew en una reunión de la Orden y lo acusó de ser un espía de la oscuridad. Pettigrew gritó y confesó, antes de salir corriendo. Black fue tras él y lo siguiente que supimos fue que Black había matado a Pettigrew. Pettigrew había corrido al mundo muggle. pensando que estaría a salvo, pero Black lo siguió y lo mató. Aunque no solo lo mató, lo hizo trizas y varios muggles quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Lo atraparon en la escena del crimen y lo confesaron todo. "

"¿Por qué Pettigrew confesó ser un espía?" Pregunto Harry

"Porque lo era," respondió Severus encogiéndose de hombros. "Era bastante patético, pero transmitió fragmentos de información. Nunca transmitió información sobre Lily y Potter, ya que papá no estaba interesado en ellos. Para ser sincero, era un gusano bastante inútil y las posibilidades eran que padre se habría librado de él en cuanto dejara de serle útil. No era nadie importante, y desde luego no valía la pena para que Black perdiera su libertad ".

"Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen los rumores que era mortífago?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No tengo idea," admitió Severus. "Surgieron después de su arresto, y como dije, todos estaban muy felices de creerles. Incluso sus amigos de la Orden creían que los había traicionado. Supongo que dado su familia, era fácil para la gente pensar lo peor". Pero te aseguro que no es nuestro amigo ".

"¿Su escape causará problemas?" Pregunto Harry

"Supongo que eso depende de por qué se escapó y dónde está ahora", respondió Severus. "No sé qué lo habría llevado a escapar, especialmente después de todos estos años".

"¿Es una coincidencia que Black se escape días después de que nuestros padres se vayan para tratar de organizar un ritual que hará que padre recupere toda su fuerza?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No tengo idea", confesó Severus, y tanto Hermione como Harry notaron que la idea había cruzado por su mente y estaba preocupado por eso.

"¿Debemos contactar a la madre y al padre?"

"No, no los molestaremos", le dijo Severus a su hermana. "Además, no podrán hacer nada. Creo que solo tenemos que esperar y ver qué pasa con Black. Hay muchas posibilidades de que su escape ni siquiera nos afecte".

"¿El hecho de que yo sea su ahijado no importa?" Pregunto Harry "Tal vez su escape tiene algo que ver conmigo".

"Si ese fuera el caso, seguramente habría tratado de escapar hace dos años", argumentó Hermione. "Leí un par de artículos acerca de que comenzaste en Hogwarts. Además, eras su ahijado hace muchos años cuando se convirtió en un asesino. Por lo que él sabía, ambos padres estaban muertos y tú no tenías a nadie, debería haberse acercado y haberte adoptado. No creo que seas realmente tan importante para él, Harry ".

"Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Hermione", le dijo Severus a su hijo. "Black mató a Pettigrew unas semanas después de la muerte de Lily y Potter. En ese momento, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por acogerte. Sé que en su lugar, habría hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para cuidar de mi ahijado. Ciertamente lo haría. Me llevaria a Draco si algo le hubiera pasado a Lucius y Narcissa. Hermione tiene razón, a él no le importas, Harry ".

"Bien", dijo Harry con un leve gruñido. "No quiero tener nada que ver con nadie que fuera amigo del hombre que asesinó a mi madre".

"Bueno, espero que nunca te encuentres con Black", dijo Severus. No dijo nada con respecto a las acusaciones de Harry contra James, ya que todavía no sabía la verdad de lo que le había sucedido a Lily esa fatídica noche. No había pensado que James fuera capaz de asesinar, pero Lily estaba muerta cuando llegó a su casa y, sin importar las circunstancias, Severus culpó a James Potter por su muerte. Si no hubiera sido por él, ella todavía estaría con él y Harry.

"Esperemos que sí", asintió Harry. "¿Quién quiere mezclarse con un asesino convicto?"

"De todos modos, tenemos suficiente sobre Black", dijo Severus, sonriendo a Harry y Hermione para tratar de ocultar sus preocupaciones sobre Sirius. "Estoy seguro de que el Ministerio lo tendrá bajo custodia en poco tiempo y ya no tendrá ningún significado para nadie".

A pesar de las palabras de Severus, nadie en la habitación las creyó. A pesar de que volvieron sus atenciones a lo que habían estado haciendo anteriormente, hubo un escalofrío en el aire. Sirius Black había enviado ondas de choque por la habitación, y en el fondo todos tenían la sensación de que no habían oído lo último de él. El instinto les decía a los tres que Sirius Black sería un nombre que escucharon varias veces durante el próximo año.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de que se supo la noticia de la fuga de Sirius Black, no pasó un día sin que hubiera un artículo nuevo en el periódico sobre el criminal. Hermione devoró cada artículo, y encontró que mucho de lo que leía reflejaba lo que Severus le había dicho a ella y a Harry. La única diferencia fue que los periódicos nunca mencionaron las acusaciones de Black contra Pettigrew. Cuando Hermione le preguntó a Severus acerca de las acusaciones de Black, él reveló que solo unos pocos miembros de la Orden escucharon las acusaciones y la confesión de Pettigrew y una vez que Black fue arrestado, la gente estaba muy feliz de pensar que había matado a Pettigrew para que hiciera una falsa confesión. Con el fin de desviar la atención de sí mismo. Hermione tuvo que preguntarse si todos creían que Black era culpable, o si todavía tenía algo de apoyo en alguna parte. Le gustaría pensar que si hubiera estado en la misma posición que Black, al menos algunas de las personas que le importaban creían en ella lo suficiente como para estar a su lado.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se fueran a vivir con los Malfoy durante la última semana y media de las vacaciones, todavía no habría avistamiento oficial de Black. Hubo muchos rumores, pero ningún avistamiento positivo. Con cada día que pasó sin que se viera a Black, Hermione se convenció más de que tenía ayuda en alguna parte. Ella no creía que un asesino buscado, cuya cara salpicara toda la prensa mágica y la muggle, pudiera escapar, incluso haber sido descubierto. Ella había compartido sus teorías con Harry y Draco, y aunque los dos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que probablemente tenía razón, no estaban tan interesados en hablar de un convicto que escapó. En cambio, los niños estaban mucho más interesados en babear sobre el nuevo palo de escoba que acababa de ser lanzado.

"¿Ustedes dos tienen que hacer tanto ruido?" Hermione le espetó a la pareja.

Estaban todos en la sala de estar en la mansión, esperando que llegasen las cartas de Hogwarts, y Hermione estaba tratando de obtener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, Draco y Harry estaban charlando en voz alta sobre el nuevo palo de escoba mientras hojeaban una revista de quidditch.

"No estábamos siendo tan ruidosos", argumentó Harry.

"Sí, lo estaban", respondió Hermione con un pequeño gruñido. "Cállense, o vayan afuera o algo así".

"Sí, tía Hermione", replicó Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo que Draco se riera a su lado. "Lo siento, tía Hermione".

"No me llames así", escupió Hermione con los dientes apretados. A ella no le molestaba el hecho de que técnicamente era la tía de Harry, pero lo odiaba cuando él lo usaba para burlarse de ella, lo que acababa de hacer.

"Entonces deja de actuar como un viejo gruñento, tía Hermione", respondió Harry.

"Deja de actuar como un pequeño mocoso", replicó Hermione.

"Ambos dejaron de actuar como niños de cinco años," interrumpió Draco con una risa divertida. "Aquí vienen los búhos de Hogwarts, de todos modos".

Deteniendo sus disputas, Hermione y Harry levantaron la vista a tiempo para ver a tres de los búhos de Hogwarts elevándose hacia la mansión. Draco se levantó y abrió una ventana para que las lechuzas pudieran dejar caer las letras en el alféizar de la ventana. Recogiendo las cartas, Draco las repartió y el trío se estableció para revisar qué libros necesitarían para el próximo año.

"¿Has visto esto?" Preguntó Harry, hojeando el par de páginas de pergamino que enumeraban todo lo que necesitarían para el próximo año. "El permiso para que podamos visitar Hogsmeade".

"Genial", Draco se ruborizó, revisando el formulario. "No puedo esperar a visitar Hogsmeade. Escuché que Honeydukes vende todos los dulces imaginables".

"No pareces muy feliz", le dijo Harry a Hermione, quien estaba mirando la carta con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"No podré ir, ¿verdad?" Ella respondió con un suspiro. "El formulario requiere la firma de un padre o tutor, y mis padres están fuera. De alguna manera, dudo que la firma de Severus funcione en mi formulario".

"Oye, tampoco funcionará en la mía", jadeó Harry. "Todos piensan que vivo con los Dursley, necesitaré una de sus firmas".

"Eso se resuelve fácilmente", señaló Hermione. "Severus puede ir a visitarlos y ordenar tu forma en un segundo".

"Estoy seguro de que hay algo que él puede hacer por ti", ofreció Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras regresaba a las listas de libros que necesitarían. "Me pregunto cuándo vamos a ir de compras".

"Puedo ir y preguntarle a mamá", dijo Draco.

"Pregúntale a mamá qué?" Preguntó Narcissa mientras entraba en la sala delantera.

"Cuando podemos ir de compras", respondió Draco. "Nuestras cartas de Hogwarts han llegado".

"Déjame echar un vistazo." Narcissa tomó la carta de Draco mientras miraba lo que necesitaban comprar este año.

"También tengo un formulario de permiso para que firmes para que pueda visitar Hogsmeade", dijo Draco.

"Eso me recuerda que tengo los formularios de Hermione y Harry", dijo Narcissa mientras le devolvía la carta a Draco. Agitando su varita, convocó las dos formas y se las entregó a Harry y Hermione.

"Madre firmó esto", comentó Hermione. "¿Cómo?"

"Severus tenía los formularios con él al comienzo de las vacaciones", explicó Narcissa. "Sabía de los planes potenciales de tu padre para irse, así que se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de que se fueran. También hizo lo mismo con el formulario de Harry. Visitó a los Dursley y los hizo firmar al principio de las vacaciones. "

"Mira, te dije que habría una solución", le dijo Harry a una sonriente Hermione.

"¿Y qué hay de las compras?" Draco le pregunto a su madre.

"Podemos ir mañana por la tarde", anunció Narcissa, antes de dejar el trío para entretenerse un rato.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Harry y Hermione paseaban alegremente por el Callejón Diagon tomados del brazo. Continuaron viendo a Draco y Narcissa, pero como estaban en público, no podían hablar con ellos. Después de recoger todos sus otros suministros, se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts para recoger sus libros.

"No puedo encontrar este monstruoso libro de los monstruos", se quejó Harry mientras recorrían la tienda por tercera vez.

"Tendremos que preguntar en el escritorio", respondió Hermione.

Comprobando que tenían todo, la pareja se dirigió a la caja para pagar. Solo había una cola corta, así que pronto estuvieron al frente de la cola.

"Estamos buscando el monstruoso libro de los monstruos", le dijo Harry al asistente que estaba detrás del mostrador. "Supongo que no sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí", se quejó el asistente. "¿Ambos quieren una copia?"

"Sí, por favor", respondió Hermione.

Los ojos de Harry y Hermione se agrandaron en shock cuando el asistente se puso un par de guantes gruesos de piel de dragón y se dirigió a una jaula que estaba de pie detrás del escritorio. Respirando profundamente, el asistente abrió la jaula y hundió las manos en el interior. Sacó un libro y lo dejó sobre el mostrador antes de volver a sumergirse en un segundo libro.

"¿Por qué están atados con una cuerda?" Preguntó Hermione mientras miraba con recelo los dos peludos libros sobre el mostrador.

"Para mantenerlos cerrados", respondió el asistente. "Buena suerte con ellos, son letales".

"¿Estás diciendo que no estámos a salvo?" Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Póngalo de esta manera, no los tocaría a menos que tuviera que hacerlo", replicó el asistente.

"Genial", se quejó Harry cuando el asistente hizo un llamado a sus compras y empacó sus libros en bolsas. "¿Quién diablos crees que está enseñando el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas?"

"¿No se llama la profesora Grubbly-Plank?" Hermione cuestionó mientras pagaban por sus libros y salían de la tienda. "Estoy seguro de que la he visto sobre el castillo".

"Bueno, ella tiene un gusto extraño en los libros", se quejó Harry. "Tal vez no deberíamos haber optado por su tema".

"Si es terrible, siempre podemos dejarlo en el sexto año", dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, siempre hay eso", asintió Harry. "¿Te apetece tomar un helado antes de que tengamos que irnos? Tenemos algo de tiempo".

"Eso suena genial", respondió Hermione mientras la pareja se dirigía a la heladería.

Después de tomar un helado cada uno, los dos regresaron a el caldero, donde salieron del pub por separado. Una vez que salieron del pub, se encontraron con Narcissa en un callejón cercano. Ella ya se había llevado a Draco a casa, así que ahora podía llevarlos a la casa a la vez.

"¿Conseguiste todo?" Narcissa lo comprobó.

"Por supuesto," respondió Hermione.

Satisfechos de no olvidarse de nada, Narcissa llevó al duo a la mansión. Cuando regresaron a la mansión, se encontraron con que Severus los estaba esperando en la habitación del frente con Draco. Sentados entre la pareja había una canasta de mimbre para mascotas, pero ambos la ignoraron y saludaron a Harry y Hermione.

"¿Viste ese horrible libro que tuvimos que conseguir para el Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas?" Draco preguntó de inmediato.

"Sí, ¿por qué tenemos un libro tan peligroso?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Nuevo profesor, bueno, si puede llamarlo así," respondió Severus con un resoplido sin impresionar. "Creo que Dumbledore finalmente perdió la cordura. Ha nombrado a Hagrid como el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas".

"Hagrid?" Harry cuestionó con incredulidad. "¿El mismo Hagrid que ni siquiera terminó su propia educación?"

"Como dije, Dumbledore perdió el juicio", dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros. "Y en cuanto al nuevo Profesor de Defensa, ni siquiera han mostrado su cara arriba en el castillo. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de desastre será este?"

"Esa escuela realmente parece ir cuesta abajo", dijo Narcissa.

"No lo sería si nos las arreglamos para deshacernos de Dumbledore como queríamos", dijo Hermione. Todavía estaba amargada por la forma en que habían resultado las cosas el año anterior, lo que significaba que Dumbledore había mantenido su trabajo.

"Estoy seguro de que nos libraremos de él un día," Severus tranquilizó a su hermana. "Pero por ahora, no necesitamos insistir en cosas que no podemos cambiar".

"¿Te vas a quedar a cenar, Severus?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"Lo haré, si eso está bien".

"Por supuesto, solo iré e informaré a los elfos que habrá uno más para la cena". Narcissa le dio a Severus una sonrisa, antes de barrerse de la habitación e ir a ordenar la cena.

"¿Qué pasa con la canasta?" Preguntó Harry, poniendo su ojo en la canasta de mimbre que estaba entre Draco y Severus. "¿Has estado comprando una mascota, Draco?"

"Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Hermione," respondió Severus. "Es de mi padre y Beth. Me dejaron algo de dinero y me pidieron que te trajera algo especial. Aunque, debo admitir, Draco me ayudó a elegirlo".

"¿Él?" Hermione estudió la cesta de cerca. "¿Qué me has traído?"

"Abre la canasta y échale un vistazo", dijo Severus.

Arrodillada en el suelo, Hermione abrió la canasta y un gato pelirrojo con la cara aplastada salió. El gato se frotó de inmediato contra la pierna de Draco antes de dirigirse hacia Hermione. Durante unos minutos, el gato se quedó de pie con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, mirando a Hermione, antes de que comenzara a acariciarle la mano.

"Es hermoso," arrulló Hermione. "¿El tiene nombre?"

"Crookshanks," suministró Draco. "Es parte Kneazle, así que es muy inteligente".

"¿Por qué obtuviste un gato adulto, por qué no un gatito?" Pregunto Harry "Los gatitos son lindos, mientras que esa cosa es fea".

Como si comprendiera el insulto, Crookshanks se volvió hacia Harry y le silbó ruidosamente.

"Ahora estás en problemas, Harry, no le gustarás después de eso", se rió Draco cuando Hermione se preocupó por Crookshanks y le dijo que no era feo."El comerciante dijo que a Crookshanks no le gustan muchas personas y que no tenía muchas posibilidades de conseguir un hogar lleno de amor. Sin embargo, parecía comerme la culpa y no tenía el corazón para dejarlo atrás. Además, sabía que Hermione lo amaría a pesar de que es una cosa gruñona ".

"Lo amo", dijo Hermione asintiendo. "Gracias Draco, elegiste perfectamente."

Todavía sosteniendo a Crookshanks en sus brazos, Hermione se inclinó y le dio a Draco un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando el rubio normalmente frío se sonrojó ligeramente y se puso nervioso, Harry y Severus compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

"¿A alguien le gustaria mirar más de cerca este monstruoso libro?" Draco preguntó en un intento de volver las cosas a la normalidad.

"Tal vez más tarde, quiero vincularme con Crookshanks", dijo Hermione. "Creo que lo llevaré a mi habitación".

"Hay una bolsa de cosas en el pasillo delantero para él", dijo Draco. "Tiene comida, juguetes, ese tipo de cosas".

Agradeciendo a Draco una vez más, Hermione se fue con Crookshanks. Recogiendo la bolsa del gato, se dirigió a la habitación que siempre usaba cuando se quedaban en la mansión. Colocando a Crookshanks en la cama, ella conversó con él mientras desempacaba sus cosas de la escuela. Luego se acomodó en la cama con el gato y se quedó allí hasta que uno de los elfos apareció y anunció que la cena estaba lista.

"Hasta luego, Crooks," llamó Hermione mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a reunirse con los demás para cenar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El primero de septiembre, el trío llegó a la estación de Kings Cross, listo para comenzar otro año en Hogwarts. Lucius había supervisado a Harry y Hermione usando la entrada muggle a la plataforma, antes de unirse a su esposa e hijo. Si alguien les preguntaba, solo iban a decir que la madre de Hermione tenía una cita urgente y había dejado a Hermione en la plataforma, pero no podía quedarse para despedirla. Y, por supuesto, dudaban que alguien le hiciera preguntas sobre Harry, ya que en los últimos años su tía y su tío no lo habían visto dejarlo.

"¡Harry! ¡Hermione!"

Harry y Hermione se miraron con resignación al escuchar el nombre de sus nombres, antes de que se dieran la vuelta y fingieran entusiasmo al detectar a Ron y su familia. Con sonrisas en sus caras, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia los Weasley. Ron les había escrito hace unos días a su regreso a casa, preguntándoles si querían reunirse en el Callejón Diagon, pero como ya habían hecho sus compras, habían podido dejarlo de lado.

"Hola, Ron", saludó Harry a su amigo. "¿Cómo estuvo Egipto?"

"Brillante," dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa. "Tengo tanto que decirles a los dos".

"Hola, Harry", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa entrecortada mientras se metía en la conversación.

"Hola Ginny", respondió Harry, asegurándose de que no la alentara.

Ignorando la falta de entusiasmo de Harry al verla, Ginny arrojó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Es tan bueno verte de nuevo. Si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí".

"Sí, bueno, tuve algo de ayuda", murmuró Harry mientras se desenredaba sutilmente de Ginny.

"Por supuesto, Draco", dijo Ginny con un suspiro de ensueño.

La mención de Draco fue suficiente para distraer a Ginny, y ella comenzó a buscar en la plataforma al rubio Slytherin. Con Ginny fuera de su espalda, Harry saludó a los otros Weasleys. Estaba charlando alegremente con los gemelos cuando Arthur lo llevó a un lado cuando Molly comenzó a llevar a la gente al tren.

"No sé cuánto estás al tanto de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo mágico en los últimos meses, Harry", comenzó Arthur. "Pero siento que necesito advertirte. Hay un mago muy peligroso que escapó de la prisión, y él tiene una conexión contigo y con tus padres. Este mago traicionó a tus padres, lo que llevó a su muerte. Lo más probable es que lo atrapen antes. Pero solo quería que supieras la verdad ".

"Gracias", dijo Harry, bastante sorprendido por la advertencia. Claramente, los Weasley estaban entre los que creían los rumores sobre Sirius Black, a pesar de que debían haberlo conocido personalmente.

"Ten cuidado, Harry," advirtió Arthur. "Ahora corre antes de que pierdas el tren".

De repente, dándose cuenta de que todos los demás estaban a bordo, Harry se lanzó al tren. Se las arregló para arrastrar su baúl hacia el motor rojo, antes de que lentamente comenzara a salir de la estación. Preguntándose a dónde había ido Hermione, comenzó a tirar de su baúl por el pasillo. Finalmente, vio los rizos familiares de Hermione, y cuando lo vio, lo saludó con la mano hacia el compartimiento en el que ella y Ron se habían acomodado.

"¿De qué estaban hablando tú y papá?" Preguntó Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry a guardar su baúl sobre su cabeza.

"Me estaba advirtiendo sobre un convicto que había escapado", respondió Harry.

"Sirius Black," Ron susurró con un estremecimiento. "Estaba en todas las noticias cuando regresamos de Egipto, y mamá y papá estaban claramente preocupados por eso".

"Supongo que todos están preocupados de que un asesino ande suelto", dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la esquina del compartimiento y abría la jaula de carga de Crookshanks.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" Ron exigió que Crookshanks saliera de su canasta y se acurrucara junto a Hermione.

"Esto es Crookshanks," contestó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos a Ron mientras miraba a su gato.

"No puedes tener un gato", protestó Ron. "¿Y si trata de comer Scabbers?"

"¿Se ve interesado en tu pequeña rata?" Replicó Hermione. Scabbers en realidad estaba acurrucado en el asiento detrás de la cabeza de Ron y Crookshanks ni siquiera había pestañeado al ver a la rata.

"Estoy seguro de que todos podemos aprender a llevarnos bien", dijo Harry diplomáticamente, justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abría.

El trío se dirigió automáticamente hacia la puerta, esperando ver a uno de sus amigos, pero en lugar de eso se enfrentaron a un adulto. El mago en cuestión era un hombre de aspecto bastante cutre, con cabello castaño y arenoso. Aparte de la bruja que empujaba el carrito de refrigerios, nunca habían visto a un adulto en el tren, así que su aparición los tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Te importa si me acomodo aquí?" Pregunto el mago "En todas partes está bastante lleno".

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Harry, no muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir.

"Gracias, Harry". El mago contestó mientras colocaba su maltratada maleta en el estante encima y se acomodaba junto a Harry.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó Harry con suspicacia mientras se deslizaba tan lejos del hombre como podía.

"Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y soy el nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras". Lupin sonrió al trío como si hubieran oído hablar de él.

"Es un placer conocerte, señor", respondió Harry cortésmente. "¿Pero cómo sabes quién soy?"

"Estoy seguro de que casi todo el mundo sabe quién eres", respondió Remus con una risita. "Pero en realidad fui a la escuela con tus padres, y era buen amigo de ellos. Te pareces exactamente a James. Aunque tienes los ojos de Lily".

Harry y Hermione compartieron una rápida sonrisa divertida ante el comentario de que Harry se parecía a James. Fue increíble lo que un par de gafas hizo, especialmente combinado con el hecho de que todos pensaban que era el hijo de James. Esas dos cosas simples se aseguraron de que la gente no mirara a Harry de cerca y notara el parecido con Severus.

"¿Qué tan bien conociste a mis padres?" Pregunto Harry

"Muy bien", respondió Lupin. "James era uno de mis mejores amigos. Éramos los cuatro muy buenos amigos. Y, por supuesto, también estaba Lily. Todos éramos grandes amigos".

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que Lupin era el otro amigo que Severus había mencionado al hablar de Sirius Black. La gran pregunta era, ¿cuál era su postura sobre Sirius Black? ¿Creía que Sirius era culpable, o creía en la inocencia de su amigo?

"¿Querías escuchar algunas historias sobre ellos?" Preguntó Lupin.

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Harry, antes de volverse hacia Hermione y Ron. "A ustedes no les importa, ¿verdad?"

"No, tengo un libro para terminar", respondió Hermione, sacando su libro.

Por supuesto que en realidad no iba a leer, pero era una cubierta perfecta para poder escuchar lo que Lupin le estaba diciendo a Harry. Ella instintivamente no confiaba en él, y sospechaba que él estaba tratando deliberadamente de hacerse amigo de Harry. ¿Por qué otra cosa un profesor estaría viajando a la escuela en el Expreso de Hogwarts? Algo estaba sospechoso, y Hermione sospechaba que Harry también lo sentía.

"Tampoco me importa", agregó Ron. "Creo que es genial que puedas encontrar más información sobre tus padres".

Volviéndose a Lupin, Harry fingió estar interesado cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar sobre James. De vez en cuando se mencionaba a Lily en sus historias, pero estaba claro que Lupin era principalmente el amigo de James. Sorprendentemente, Lupin mencionó a Sirius varias veces y no parecía albergar animosidad hacia él.

"¿No es Sirius Black el asesino que acaba de escapar de Azkaban?" Ron interrumpió. Había estado escuchando abiertamente las historias, pero estaba confundido por la mención de Sirius.

"Sirius no es la persona que la gente cree que es", respondió Lupin. "Es cierto que mató a un hombre. Pero el hombre que mató fue el responsable de la muerte de James y Lily. Sirius no es más Mortífago que yo. Es un buen hombre, y debes recordarlo Harry".

"¿Lo has visto desde que escapó?" Preguntó Hermione, dejando de lado la pretensión de leer.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Lupin sin problemas, aunque ni Harry ni Hermione pensaron que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ambos pensaron que no solo había visto a Black, sino que probablemente lo estaban ayudando a evadir la ley.

Antes de que Harry o Hermione tuvieran la oportunidad de presionar más a Lupin, el tren se detuvo abruptamente. Al hacerlo, se dieron cuenta por primera vez de que había empezado a llover. De hecho, ahora estaba tan oscuro afuera, se parecía más a la mitad de la noche.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Ron preguntó cautelosamente mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren. "¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?"

"No podemos estar en Hogwarts", comentó Harry. "No hemos estado viajando por suficiente tiempo".

"No, no estamos en Hogwarts", dijo Lupin mientras sacaba su varita y se ponía de pie. "Ustedes tres se quedan aquí, voy a intentar averiguar qué está pasando".

Cuando Lupin abrió la puerta del compartimiento, una brisa fría barrió el compartimiento. Arriba y abajo del corredor, la gente asomaba la cabeza de los compartimientos en un esfuerzo por ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Al entrar en el corredor, Lupin comenzó a ordenar a los estudiantes que regresaran a sus compartimentos. A pesar de que nadie sabía quién era él, la mayoría lo obedecía solo porque era un adulto.

"¿Qué crees que está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

"No lo sé, pero no me gusta", murmuró Harry. "No sé de nadie más, pero me siento muy extraño".

"Y frío," añadió Hermione con un escalofrío. "¿Por qué es tan frío?"

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie e ignorando el consejo de Lupin, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Mientras lo hacía, las puertas del tren se abrieron y una figura de negro se deslizó sobre el tren. Harry se apartó de la criatura, pero lo había visto y se deslizaba hacia la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

"Santa mierda, ¿qué es esa cosa?" Ron jadeó cuando Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás en el compartimiento y casi se recostó en su asiento.

Harry no tuvo respuesta mientras la figura negra flotaba en la puerta. Al lado de Hermione, Crookshanks se había despertado y estaba arqueando la espalda, silbando a la figura en la puerta. Cuando la figura comenzó a entrar en el compartimiento, Harry, Hermione y Ron retrocedieron cuando tuvieron la sensación de presentimiento barriendo el compartimiento. Mientras el trío se preguntaba cómo alejarse de la figura en negro, una luz plateada de repente irrumpió en el compartimiento y atravesó la figura. Inmediatamente, la figura huyó del compartimiento, y el trío se giró para encontrar a Lupin de pie en la puerta.

"¿Qué fue esa cosa?" Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando la atmósfera en el compartimiento comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

"Es un Dementor", explicó Lupin. "Ellos vigilan a Azkaban. Supongo que estaban buscando a Sirius".

"¿Por qué buscar a Sirius en un tren lleno de niños?" Preguntó Ron.

"No lo sé", respondió Lupin. Pescando en sus bolsillos, sacó una barra de chocolate y se la dio a Harry. "Reparte el chocolate, ayudará a disipar la sensación que los Dementores les hayan dejado. Voy a asegurarme de que el tren vuelva a funcionar de manera segura y que el resto de los Dementores se hayan ido. Nos vemos a todos, en la escuela."

Cuando Lupin se fue, Harry rompió la barra de chocolate en tres y la compartió con sus amigos. Lupin tenía razón, y en el segundo que comieron el chocolate empezaron a sentirse como su yo normal otra vez.

"Creo que voy a ir a ver cómo están Ginny y los gemelos", dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie.

"Y Percy?" Harry agregó, recordándole a Ron que su otro hermano estaba en el tren.

"Sí, y Percy", dijo Ron con un gesto distraído de su mano. "No tardaré".

Una vez que Ron desapareció del compartimiento, Hermione saltó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego se volvió hacia Harry, la pareja estaba encantada de tener la oportunidad inesperada de comparar notas sobre su nuevo profesor.

"¿Qué piensas?" Harry le preguntó a su tía.

"Creo que Lupin estaba en el tren deliberadamente para verte", respondió Hermione.

"Pensé lo mismo", dijo Harry. "También creo que está ayudando a Black".

"Yo también," asintió Hermione. "De hecho, me pregunto si Black se esconde en el tren en alguna parte".

"¿De Verdad?" Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante el pensamiento que nunca había considerado.

"¿Por qué otra cosa estarían los dementores registrando el tren? ¿Por qué buscar en un tren lleno de niños? No tiene sentido, a menos que realmente pensaran que estaba en el tren o que alguien que estaba en el tren podría ayudarlos a encontrarlo".

Harry reflexionó sobre la teoría de Hermione por el resto del viaje. Cuando se incorporaron a la escuela, su teoría comenzó a parecer cada vez más probable cuando Dumbledore anunció que la escuela sería la sede de los Dementores en el futuro inmediato. La única razón por la que Harry podía ver que estuvieran ubicados en Hogwarts era si realmente pensaban que iban a atrapar a Black. Algo los tenía acampando en Hogwarts, y él creía que algo era el nuevo Profesor de Defensa, Remus Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Volver a instalarse en Hogwarts siempre fue una experiencia mixta para Harry y Hermione. Por un lado, les encantaba asistir a la escuela de magos y estaban encantados de regresar por otro año, pero por otro lado, señaló otro año de actuación del papel de buenos Gryffindors. Una vez más, volvieron a actuar y ocultaron su verdadera naturaleza. Aunque si los planes de Voldemort de volver a la fuerza completa funcionaran, estaban muy seguros de que no sucedería de nuevo. Tal vez entonces podrían ser ellos mismos durante los últimos años de escuela. Sin embargo, en este momento las cosas eran iguales a las normales y Harry y Hermione habían perfeccionado el arte de fingirlo.

Durante el desayuno, la primera mañana de regreso, Hermione escaneó los papeles en busca de artículos nuevos sobre Sirius Black. Sin embargo, era solo una repetición de las cosas que se habían escrito antes, así que hojeó el resto del papel antes de descartarlo. En el momento en que colocó el papel sobre la mesa, Ron lo agarró y lo abrió en un anuncio de la escoba más nueva del mundo mágico, la Firebolt.

"Traté de que papá me comprara uno con sus ganancias restantes, pero él se negó", dijo Ron mientras miraba con anhelo el anuncio. "Dijo que no podía comprarme una escoba nueva sin comprar para los demás, y eso sería demasiado caro".

"Son escobas muy caras", comentó Harry. "Los estábamos mirando en el Callejón Diagon, y costaban mucho".

"Estoy seguro de que algunas personas todavía las obtendrán", se quejó Ron, lanzando una mirada de envidia hacia donde Draco y los Slytherins estaban sentados riéndose por algo. "Puedo imaginarme a Malfoy apareciendo con una, mocoso mimado".

Hermione tuvo que contener su respuesta que dudaba que Draco obtendría una escoba nueva pronto. En el momento en que se enteraron de ellos, tanto Harry como Draco dejaron caer pistas sobre conseguir uno, pero ni Lucius ni Severus estaban mordiendo. Lucius acababa de comprar a Draco y todo el equipo Slytherin nuevas escobas el año anterior, y Severus había comprado la escoba de Harry en el primer año cuando formó parte del equipo de Gryffindor. Tanto Lucius como Severus insistieron en que sus viejas escobas eran perfectamente adecuadas, y que pronto no tendrían otras nuevas.

"Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Tal vez algún día tengamos nuevas escobas de lujo".

"¿Por qué no te compras uno?" Ron le pregunto a Harry. "Seguramente tienes el dinero. ¿No te dejaron tus padres una fortuna en Gringotts?"

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se preguntaba cómo Ron sabía tanto sobre su información financiera. La única vez que había estado en Gringotts con los Weasleys era antes del segundo año, y había tenido mucho cuidado de no dejarlos ver dentro de su bóveda y ver cuánto dinero había allí. No quería que todos supieran que tenía tanto dinero en el banco, especialmente porque no lo consideraba suyo y aún planeaba pagar lo que usaba cuando podía. Como tal, no quería salpicar cosas indulgentes como una escoba nueva, usaba el dinero para libros y útiles escolares y eso era todo.

"No quiero gastar mi dinero en frivolidades", respondió Harry.

"Muy consiente, Harry", dijo Hermione con un gesto de apoyo con la cabeza. "Solo porque tienes dinero, no significa que tengas que gastarlo de manera ridícula".

"Una nueva escoba no es ridícula", argumentó Ron.

"Lo es cuando la escoba que ya tienes es perfectamente adecuada", replicó Hermione.

Justo cuando Harry pensó que iba a estallar una gran discusión entre la pareja, la profesora McGonagall dejó caer sus horarios en la mesa frente a ellos. Al olvidarse instantáneamente de su disputa con Ron, Hermione recogió su horario para comprobar que estaba tomando todas las clases que había solicitado. Afortunadamente, no había habido problemas con los horarios y ahora estaba cuidando Criaturas mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas antiguas.

"Hey genial, tenemos un período libre después del almuerzo", declaró Ron mientras examinaba su propio horario.

"Yo no", dijo Hermione. "Tengo runas antiguas después del almuerzo".

"Yo también," añadió Harry. Después de un poco de deliberación, se había ido con runas antiguas como su clase extra, ya que pensaba que sonaba un poco más fácil que la Aritmancia.

"¿Qué quieres decir, tú también?" Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Desde cuándo estás tomando runas antiguas? Pensé que estábamos tomando adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas?"

"Todavía los estoy tomando", dijo Harry. "También decidí tomar runas antiguas también. ¿No lo mencioné?"

"No, no lo hiciste", murmuró Ron haciendo un puchero cuando comparó su horario con el de Harry y descubrió que Harry tenía dos lecciones de Runas antiguas por semana.

"Lo siento, pensé que te lo había dicho", respondió Harry.

En lugar de dejar caer el asunto, Ron vio a la profesora McGonagall un poco más abajo de la mesa y llamó a sus jefes de casa.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar, señor Weasley?"

"Quiero tomar Runas Antiguas", explicó Ron. "Olvidé marcarlo en mi hoja de opciones el año pasado".

McGonagall levantó una ceja escéptica a Ron, pero cuando vio su horario sentado junto a Harry, su expresión cambió a una de comprensión.

"Lo siento, no permitimos que las personas cambien de opinión en el último minuto", dijo McGonagall. "Recibió los formularios durante varias semanas y se le advirtió que pensara detenidamente sobre sus opciones. Además, no tiene ninguno de los libros relevantes".

"Podría escribirle a mi mamá y pedirle que me las traiga", ofreció Ron. "Y mientras tanto podría compartir con Harry".

"No podemos hacer una excepción para una persona", insistió McGonagall. "Si te permito que tomes un tema que no seleccionaste, tendría que dejar que cualquier otra persona seleccione un tema nuevo solo para que puedan unirse a sus amigos. Lo siento, pero tuviste la oportunidad de elegir tus temas. El año pasado. Tendrás que conformarte con lo que elegiste ".

"Lo siento, Ron", ofreció Harry, ocultando su sonrisa burlona mientras McGonagall se alejaba sin dejar a Ron más adelante. "Realmente pensé que te había contado sobre mi decisión".

"No es que podamos hacer nada al respecto ahora", se quejó Ron cuando tomó su propio horario y lo metió en su bolso. "Te veré en Encantos".

Sin otra palabra, Ron se levantó de un salto y salió del Gran Comedor. Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada perpleja a las payasadas del pelirrojo, pero como estaban en el medio del Gran Salón, no dijeron nada.

"¿Qué pasa con Ron?" Dean preguntó desde unos pocos asientos abajo.

"Solo está molesto porque estoy tomando runas antiguas y el no", respondió Harry.

"Lo superará", dijo Seamus con un gesto despectivo de su mano.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará", estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras se giraba hacia su desayuno.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Harry y Hermione tomaron sus bolsas y salieron del Gran Comedor. Con todos los estudiantes dando vueltas, la pareja pudo tener una conversación en voz baja sobre Ron. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que Ron se fuera, pero tenían que admitir que era bastante divertido. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar y ver cuánto tiempo podía guardar rencor contra Harry. Aunque a juzgar por el hecho de que se sentó con Neville en Encantamientos y prácticamente ignoró a Harry, era bueno para guardar rencor.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Ron hizo lo mismo durante todo el primer día, pero al día siguiente volvió a su estado normal y estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Intercambiando una mirada divertida con Hermione, Harry no dijo nada mientras Ron charlaba normalmente durante el desayuno.

"No puedo esperar a ver como es Lupin como profesor", dijo Ron cuando la pareja se dirigió a la primera lección del día, que resultó ser Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. "Creo que será el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido".

"No tiene mucho que vencer", se burló Hermione. "Tanto Quirrell como Lockhart eran maestros de basura".

"Al menos, Lupin parece saber lo que está haciendo", dijo Ron. "Se deshizo de ese Dementor en el tren".

"Reservemos el juicio hasta la primera lección, ¿vale?" Hermione respondió cuando entró en el aula de Defensa.

"No creo que le guste Lupin por alguna razón", susurró Ron a Harry mientras la pareja seguía a Hermione a sus asientos.

Sorprendido de que Ron fuera tan atento con respecto a los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Lupin, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta cuando se sentaron junto a Hermione. Cuando el resto de la clase entró, Harry notó que Draco y sus amigos se acomodaban en el fondo de la sala. Finalmente, todos estuvieron presentes, y el profesor Lupin entró al aula desde su oficina y se presentó.

"Sé que has tenido dos Profesores diferentes en tus primeros dos años, así que pensé que comenzaríamos viendo lo que saben", anunció Lupin. "He arreglado una pequeña prueba".

"Eso es ridículo", gimió Theo en voz alta. "No puedes probarnos sin dejarnos estudiar".

"No deberías tener que estudiar nada en esta prueba", respondió Lupin mientras le daba la prueba. "Es solo un poco de conocimiento básico que deberías haber aprendido en tus primeros dos años".

"Teniendo en cuenta a nuestros antiguos profesores, no contendría el aliento", murmuró Draco cuando Lupin colocó la prueba frente a él.

"Los resultados de la prueba, no importan", aseguró Lupin a la clase. "Es solo para darme una guía de dónde están. Solo haz lo mejor que puedas, eso es todo lo que te pediré".

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, la clase estuvo en silencio mientras completaban la prueba que Lupin les había establecido. Una vez que todos terminaron, Lupin recogió las pruebas. Al hacerlo, echó un vistazo a algunas de las respuestas y quedó totalmente desconcertado por la diferencia en las respuestas de algunas personas. Algunos estudiantes parecían estar al día con lo que deberían saber, mientras que algunos de los otros conocimientos parecían muy deficientes.

"¿Quién puede decirme algo acerca de los Dementores?" Preguntó Lupin, poniendo las pruebas a un lado para que pudiera revisarlas más tarde.

"Son unos cabrones aterradores," ofreció Theo.

"Lenguaje, señor Nott", tartamudeó Lupin. "Pero en principio, su suposición es correcta. Dan miedo. ¿Alguien sabe por qué dan tanto miedo? ¿Señorita Granger?"

"Los dementores se alimentan de emociones", respondió Hermione. Después de su encuentro en el tren, naturalmente había hecho algunas investigaciones sobre las criaturas. "Especialmente las emociones negativas. Se enfocan en las cosas malas de la vida de las personas y las llevan directamente a la vanguardia. La exposición prolongada a ellas quita todo lo feliz y placentero en tu mente, dejándote solo con las cosas malas".

"Perfecto, señorita Granger, tome diez puntos para Gryffindor", dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. "¿Alguien sabe cómo contrarrestar a un Dementor? ¿No? ¿Se contrarresta a un Dementor al enfocarse en algo positivo y crear un Patronus? ¿Alguien sabe qué es un Patronus?"

"Es una forma de magia creada a partir de pensamientos positivos", respondió Draco, sin esperar a que Lupin lo llamara. "Se manifiesta como una neblina plateada y normalmente toma la forma de un animal de algún tipo. Una vez que tengas el control de tu Patronus y tengas suficiente magia, podrías incrustarlo con un mensaje y enviarlo a la gente".

"Muy bien, señor Malfoy", dijo Lupin asintiendo. "Diez puntos para Slytherin".

"¿Aprenderemos cómo hacer un Patronus?" Preguntó Neville.

"No por el momento", respondió Lupin con una leve carcajada. "Veremos cómo se ven todos ustedes durante el año. Pensé que una charla rápida sobre los dementores podría ser útil teniendo en cuenta que van a estar presentes en el futuro inmediato".

"¿Y por qué están alrededor?" Draco preguntó en voz alta. "¿No deberían estar buscando a Black? ¿O saben algo que nosotros no sabemos? ¿Estamos a salvo en Hogwarts?"

"Estamos perfectamente a salvo en Hogwarts", aseguró Lupin a la clase cuando varios de ellos se asustaron al ver los movimientos de Draco. "La presencia de los dementores alrededor de la escuela es meramente preventiva".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa si nos encontramos con uno?" Blaise exigió. "¿Acabamos de decir perdón y esperamos que nos entiendan?"

"No te vas a encontrar con ellos", respondió Lupin. "Van a estar alrededor de la escuela, pero no en las instalaciones reales. Apenas notará que están aquí".

"¿Son responsables del mal tiempo?" Preguntó Daphne. Desde que regresó a la escuela hace un par de días, no había hecho más que lluvia, a pesar de que los periódicos estimaban que el clima aún debería ser brillante y soleado, ya que los últimos días de verano se convirtieron en otoño.

"Sí, están afectando el clima", respondió Lupin.

"Genial, quidditch bajo la lluvia", se quejó Draco. "Eso será divertido".

"Creo que eso es suficiente con los dementores por el momento", anunció Lupin, ignorando los comentarios de Draco sobre el quidditch. "Estoy seguro de que volveremos a examinar el tema en un momento posterior, pero por ahora vamos a centrar nuestra atención en la primera criatura con la que vamos a tratar: un Boggart. ¿Quién puede contarme algo sobre un Boggart? Sr. Nott ? "

"Viven en espacios oscuros, como armarios y cosas así. Si alguna vez te enfrentas a un Boggart, se convierte en tu peor miedo".

"De hecho lo hace", dijo Lupin. "Diez puntos más para Slytherin. ¿Cómo disipas un Boggart? ¿Señorita Brown?"

"Hay un amuleto, llamado el hechizo Riddikulus", respondió Lavender. "Si se realiza correctamente, convierte tu peor miedo en algo alegre".

"Correcto, diez puntos, señorita Brown", dijo Lupin. "Por supuesto, lo que realmente termina con un Boggart es la risa. Ningún Boggart puede sobrevivir si se ríe. Pasen al capítulo de tus libros sobre Boggarts y léanlo en voz baja. Luego quiero que contesten las preguntas en la pizarra". Con un movimiento de su muñeca, una docena de preguntas aparecieron en la pizarra al frente del aula. "Nunca se sabe, si tenemos suerte, encontraré un Boggart alrededor del castillo y podremos tener una experiencia de primera mano".

Acomodándose en su escritorio, Lupin comenzó a estudiar las pruebas anteriores que había administrado cuando los estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar en su primera tarea para él. Al final de la clase, había decidido que los terceros años necesitaban mucho trabajo para ponerlos al día. Afortunadamente, parecían ser un grupo brillante en general, y él confiaba en poder regresarlos a donde deberían estar en el plan de estudios.

"Creo que me va a gustar la Defensa este año", comentó Ron cuando terminó la clase y salió de la habitación con Harry y Hermione. "Espero que Lupin encuentre un Boggart. Eso sería genial".

"Sí", respondió Hermione sin ningún entusiasmo. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a algo que revelaría su peor miedo, ya que en ese momento serían los asesinatos de sus padres, y todos fueron testigos de sus temores, lo que significaba que su secreto sobre quién era ella realmente estaría fuera.

"No estás asustado, ¿verdad?" Ron pregunto con una risa. "¿De qué estás tan asustado?"

"No sé cuál es mi mayor temor", mintió Hermione. "¿Cuál es el tuyo, Ronald?"

"Arañas", respondió Ron con un estremecimiento, antes de que el horror llenara su rostro. "Maldición, no quiero enfrentar a una araña. Esperemos que Lupin no pueda encontrar un Boggart".

Riéndose de risa ante el cambio de actitud de Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la siguiente lección con el pelirrojo. Se enfrentarían al problema de un Boggart cuando tuvieran que lidiar con uno, pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo sobre lo que no tenían control. Por ahora, solo esperarían y verían qué más les tenía reservado Lupin durante el próximo año.

* * *

**Wow eso si que fue un maratón, tengo que admitir que estoy inspirada leyéndolo y traduciendo cada parte del fic. Estoy ansiosa por saber cómo continua la historia (son las 7:25 pm, así que lo adelantare un poco mas) Cuando leo cada uno de sus comentarios por las reacciones que tienen al leer el fic, me siento TAN contenta por saber que les agrada la historia, así que déjenme sus comentarios aunque sea en ingles, chino o en el idioma que prefieran, que me encanta leerlos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Regresar a la escuela fue mucho más fácil para Draco que para sus dos amigos. Mientras Draco obviamente extrañaba a Hermione y Harry, aún tenía muchos amigos genuinos en Slytherin con los que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo. Durante las vacaciones no había visto mucho de Theo y Blaise, así que durante los primeros días pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ellos. Sin embargo, a mediados de la semana había logrado visitar la sala oculta de la biblioteca y pasar un tiempo con Harry y Hermione.

Hermione le contó lo que sospechaban de Lupin y le pidió que intentara hablar con Severus sobre la situación. Afortunadamente, para Draco fue fácil tomar unos minutos con su padrino, y no necesitaba conversar mucho con Severus para saber que no estaba del todo impresionado con el nombramiento de Lupin como profesor de Defensa. Cuando Draco mencionó las teorías de Hermione acerca de que Lupin ayudaba a Black, Severus no se sorprendió lo más mínimo y ofreció su propia opinión de que Hermione probablemente tenía razón. También dio a entender que Lupin tenía otro secreto que estaba escondiendo, pero se negó a decir nada más cuando Draco lo presionó. En cambio, le dijo a su ahijado que todos los secretos se revelaron a tiempo y terminó la conversión.

Por supuesto, Draco le contó a sus dos mejores amigos la misteriosa conversación que había tenido con Severus y la especulación comenzó sobre cuál podría ser el otro secreto de Lupin. Al final de la semana, habían tenido tres lecciones con él, y todavía no habían avanzado más en averiguar cuál era su secreto. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba decidida a descubrirlo y Draco sabía que si eso era lo que planeaba hacer, eso sería lo que haría.

Para el viernes, solo había una lección que el tercer año no había tenido todavía; Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Draco había estado esperando la lección, pero su entusiasmo se había debilitado luego de la revelación de que Hagrid estaría enseñando en la clase. Draco aún no podía entender cómo estaba lo suficientemente calificado para dar una lección, y esperaba que fuera tan inepto que su padre pudiera despedirlo, o por lo menos causar problemas importantes para Dumbledore con respecto a su elección de personal.

La lección de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas era una vez a la semana, y se programaba después del almuerzo y duraba toda la tarde. Por suerte, las clases de la mañana eran mucho más del gusto de Draco. Su día comenzó en Pociones, luego se transfirió a Herbología y, justo antes del almuerzo, llegó el momento de la aritmancia.

La aritmancia era solo una clase pequeña, y como las Runas Antiguas, las cuatro casas se combinaron en un grupo. Draco también como tomaba Runas Antiguas, con Blaise y Theo eso significaba que no podía asociarse con Harry y Hermione en Runas Antiguas ni con Hermione en aritmancia, pero al menos estaban compartiendo una clase sin tener que soportar a Weasley. Tanto Runas Antiguas como aritmancia involucraban trabajar con un compañero, y mientras en Runas Antiguas los estudiantes tenían que elegir a su propio compañero, en aritmancia los socios se ordenaron según el orden alfabético que aparecían en el registro. Eso significaba que Draco estaba trabajando con Theo en el tema, mientras que Hermione estaba asociada con Daphne Greengrass.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es trabajar con Granger?" Theo le preguntó a Daphne mientras los Slytherins bajaban a almorzar.

"Bien," respondió Daphne encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella no está tan mal en realidad. Realmente me podría gustar si no proviniera de una madre muggle".

"¿No es ella una molesta sabelotodo?" Blaise cuestionó.

"Ella lo sabe casi todo, pero no es tan molesta como ustedes dos", respondió Daphne. "Como dije, si no fuera por su desafortunado estado de sangre, estaría muy bien como amiga. Sin embargo, ella es simplemente mi compañera de Aritmancia, nada más".

Antes de que los niños pudieran hacerle más preguntas, Daphne entró en el Gran Salón y se unió a Pansy para el almuerzo. Sabiendo que Pansy simplemente los volvería locos con sus insultos dirigidos hacia Hermione, los chicos abandonaron el tema cuando se sentaron a comer. En su lugar, centraron su atención en la próxima lección de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

"Estoy pensando seriamente en esta clase", se quejó Theo. "Solo mira el libro que teníamos que conseguir".

"Es terrible, ¿verdad?", Estuvo de acuerdo Blaise. "Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para desatar la cuerda cuando llegué a casa. La maldita cosa se volvió loca. ¿Sabes que tiene dientes? Rompió por completo las cortinas de mi madre, se puso furiosa".

"Casi pierdo mi dedo", dijo Theo. "Estuvo a un milímetro de morderme. Por suerte salí del camino a tiempo. Sin embargo, me tomó mucho tiempo cerrarlo de nuevo. Tuve que luchar para cerrarlo".

"Tuve que saltar sobre el mío para cerrarlo", agregó Draco.

Harry y él habían tenido una batalla cuando intentaron examinar su copia del libro. Como Theo, casi habían perdido los dedos cuando lo abrieron y una vez que se abrió, se volvió salvaje. Terminaron pateando en el suelo, donde destruyó una alfombra entera antes de esconderse debajo de la cama de Draco. Tuvieron que atraer el libro con uno de los zapatos de Harry, y mientras el libro se comía el zapato, saltaron sobre él y lo ataron de nuevo con uno de los cinturones de Draco. Por supuesto, la pareja había terminado en problemas por destruir una alfombra y uno de los zapatos de Harry.

"Esta será una lección divertida", murmuró Blaise. "Apuesto a que alguien queda mutilado por su libro antes del final de la clase".

"Un galeón dice que será Longbottom o Weasley", se rió Theo.

"Elige uno, y ya estás", dijo Blaise.

"Longbottom".

"Tomaré a Weasley entonces. ¿Estás dentro Draco?" Preguntó Blaise, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

"No, has tomado a los dos inútiles", respondió Draco. "Dame el dinero, y lo oficiaré".

"¿Qué pasa si los dos estamos equivocados?" Theo preguntó mientras él y Blaise entregaban un galeón al rubio.

"Usamos el dinero para comprar dulces cuando visitamos Hogsmeade", respondió Draco con una sonrisa. "O se transfiere a su próxima apuesta. Su elección".

"Yo voto dulces", dijo Theo.

"Yo también," Blaise estuvo de acuerdo. "Aunque, no va a importar ya que voy a ganar".

Durante el resto del almuerzo, Blaise y Theo discutieron sobre quién ganaría la apuesta. Al negarse a dejarse atrapar por las discusiones de sus amigos, Draco terminó su almuerzo y metió una manzana en su bolsa en caso de que tuviera hambre durante el Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Con un profesor adecuado, no soñaría con comer un bocadillo en clase, pero dudaba que Hagrid tuviera las agallas para castigarlo. De cualquier manera, sería divertido descubrir hasta dónde podría empujar al semigigante antes de que se rompiera.

Una vez que terminó el almuerzo, los Slytherins regresaron a las mazmorras para tomar su monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Normalmente habrían empacado sus libros esa mañana, pero no había forma de que llevaran un libro tan revoltoso todo el día. Ya era bastante malo que tuvieran que hacerlo ahora.

"No voy a poner esta bolsa en mi espalda", dijo Theo mientras salía de los dormitorios de los chicos con su bolsa delante de él como si contuviera una bomba. "Sabiendo mi suerte, el libro rasgaría la bolsa y me rompería la tunica".

"Eres tan dramático, Theo", se rió Draco mientras se ponía su propia bolsa en el hombro y salía de la sala común.

"Es mejor ser dramático que muerto", respondió Theo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco a su amigo mientras se dirigían hacia afuera. La lección se estaba llevando a cabo al lado de la choza donde vivía Hagrid, aunque mirar a su alrededor Draco no podía ver nada fuera de lo común. Cuando llegaron a la choza, la mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban presentes y Hagrid estaba de pie contando a los estudiantes a medida que llegaban.

"Síganme al bosque", llamó Hagrid cuando llegó el último de la clase.

"No de nuevo," se quejo Theo. "¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir al bosque?"

Por suerte no tuvieron que ir muy lejos antes de llegar a un claro. En la parte posterior del claro había un muro de ladrillo, y si mirabas entre los árboles justo detrás del muro, podías ver el castillo. Draco inmediatamente se dirigió a la pared y se sentó, dejando caer su bolsa al suelo junto a él. Mientras tanto, el resto de los estudiantes, se reunieron en el claro frente a la pared donde Draco estaba sentado.

"Hagrid, ¿cómo abres esto?" Ron llamó desde el frente del grupo mientras sostenía su libro sin abrir para que todos lo vieran.

"Primero necesitas eliminar la cadena, tonto", llamó Theo.

"No, no lo hagas," corrigió Hagrid. "Primero debes acariciar el lomo del libro. Tienes que hacerle saber que eres amigable antes de poder abrirlo, de lo contrario, ataca".

"¿Ataca?" Ron chilló, mirando con recelo el gran libro en sus manos.

"Solo tira de la cuerda, Weasley," dijo Blaise, incitando a la pelirroja.

Ron estaba claramente en aprieto sobre qué hacer mientras todos lo observaban, ansiosos por ver cómo iba a proceder. Finalmente, tomó el consejo de Hagrid y le acarició la columna vertebral dos veces antes de arrancar la cuerda. Sin embargo, acariciar la columna dos veces, obviamente, no había sido suficiente porque tan pronto como la cuerda estaba fuera del libro, comenzó a rechinar los dientes a Ron. Gritando como una niña pequeña, Ron dejó caer el libro y rápidamente juró en voz alta cuando le mordió el dedo del pie.

"Estoy lisiado", gritó Ron, saltando sobre un pie.

"Estarás bien, Ron, solo siéntate", dijo Hagrid. "Harry, atrapa ese libro".

"Sí, Potter, atrapa el libro", se rió Theo. "No olvides cuidarte los dedos".

A pesar de que Harry era su mejor amigo, Draco no pudo evitar reírse mientras perseguía el libro, intentando evitar que se mordiera los dedos de los pies. Finalmente, el libro se topó con un árbol y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar sobre él. Rápidamente le devolvió el libro a Hagrid, quien se calmó y se lo devolvió a un Ron de aspecto cauteloso.

"Supongo que deberíamos continuar con la lección", dijo Hagrid mientras nerviosamente tiraba de su barba.

"Sí, porque va a ser muy divertido", dijo Draco en voz baja. Mientras revolvia en su bolsa, sacó su manzana y le dio un gran bocado mientras se acomodaba para ver qué pasaba a continuación.

Aparentemente ajeno al rubio Slytherin que masticaba al final de la clase, Hagrid se metió los dedos en la boca y soltó un silbido. Hubo un susurro en los árboles detrás de él, y todos retrocedieron cuando una gran criatura entró en el claro. La criatura tenía el cuerpo de un caballo, una cabeza como un pájaro grande con un pico afilado y un juego de alas muy grandes.

"Este es Buckbeak", dijo Hagrid con orgullo. "Es un hipogrifo. Los hipogrifos son criaturas nerviosas, por lo que debes ganarte su confianza antes de acercarte. ¿Tenemos voluntarios para saludar a Buckbeak?"

Como grupo, la clase dio otro paso hacia atrás. Hagrid frunció el ceño ante su falta de voluntarios y comenzó a buscar a alguien que lo ayudara.

"Harry, serás voluntario, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, sonriendo esperanzado al joven.

Incluso desde la parte posterior del grupo, Draco sintió la reticencia de Harry cuando dio un paso adelante. Cuando Hagrid dio instrucciones, Harry se inclinó ante el Hipogrifo y esperó su respuesta. Después de un segundo nervioso donde no hizo nada, la criatura de repente inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Harry. Hagrid dijo entusiasmado que significaba que a la criatura le gustaba Harry y él casi empujó a su estudiante hacia adelante, así que estaba de pie junto a la criatura.

"Dale una caricia, Harry," instó Hagrid.

Lentamente Harry extendió la mano y tímidamente acarició el cuello de Buckbeak. Cuando Harry estaba acariciando al Hipogrifo, Hagrid dio un paso adelante y, sin una advertencia, levantó a Harry y lo colocó sobre la criatura. La clase entera se quedó sin aliento por las acciones de Hagrid y Draco notó cómo Harry se aferraba con fuerza a la criatura cuando fue arrojado sin ceremonias encima de ella.

"Ten un paseo, Harry. Solo agárrate fuerte, y no saques sus plumas". Sonriéndole a Harry, Hagrid golpeó la espalda de Buckbeak y el animal avanzó antes de despegar.

El chillido fuerte de Harry podía ser escuchado por todos los estudiantes mientras se agachaban cuando el Hipogrifo se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. Después de rodear al grupo un par de veces, la criatura de repente barrió el bosque. Draco observó todo el incidente en shock, y una mirada a Hermione mostró que estaba tan sorprendida por todo el asunto. Por mucho que no pensaran que Hagrid fuera material del profesor, ninguno de ellos pensó que simplemente enviaría a Harry a la parte de atrás de una criatura potencialmente peligrosa sin ninguna advertencia.

"No me pondre en la parte de atrás de esa cosa", dijo Theo en voz alta mientras la clase observaba a Harry que regresaba. "No parece seguro en absoluto".

"Tal vez Potter caerá en el Lago Negro", se rió Pansy.

Para mantener las apariencias, Draco sonrió con satisfacción ante el comentario de Pansy, pero ciertamente no tenía ganas de reír. El sonido de los gritos de Harry se había desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo, y no había ni la más mínima idea de que estuviera cerca. Por lo que sabían, esa bestia de Hagrid podría haberlo llevado lejos de Hogwarts. O Pansy podría tener razón, y Harry podría haber tenido un accidente desagradable.

"Hagrid, ¿cuándo volverá Harry?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No te preocupes, Hermione, él estará bien", aseguró Hagrid a la bruja preocupada. Luego comenzó a hablar sobre los hipogrifos, ignorando el hecho de que Harry aún no había regresado.

Quince minutos más tarde, una pequeña figura apareció en la distancia y cuando la clase observó que la forma se acercaba más y vieron que era Harry en la parte posterior de Buckbeak. Cuando el Hipogrifo llegó a tierra, la risa de Harry sonó alrededor del claro y todos pudieron ver en su expresión que se lo había pasado genial.

"Eso fue increíble", declaró mientras Hagrid lo ayudaba a bajar del hipogrifo.

"Estaba tan preocupada por ti", dijo Hermione, dándole a Harry una suave palmada en el brazo antes de abrazarlo.

"Por favor, cualquiera puede montar esa cosa", se burló Draco mientras saltaba de la pared y se acercaba a la criatura.

"Malfoy, no", advirtió Hagrid cuando el rubio se acercó a Buckbeak sin inclinarse primero ante él.

Volviéndose para mirar a Hagrid y al resto de la clase, Draco se echó a reír y lanzó las manos. "¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Picotearme hasta la muerte?"

Segundos más tarde, su risa se detuvo cuando sintió como una brisa en su espalda y el resto de la clase se quedó sin aliento. Draco se movió para darse la vuelta, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad cuando su brazo izquierdo fue golpeado por el casco de Buckbeak. Cuando se golpeó por segunda vez en casi el mismo lugar, Draco dio un paso atrás y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo. Desafortunadamente, su caída lo puso justo debajo del hipogrifo y Draco sintió un miedo genuino al pensar que iba a ser pisoteado. Por suerte, Hagrid llegó al hipogrifo antes de que lo pisoteara por completo. Tirando de Buckbeak a un lado, Hagrid calmó a la criatura mientras Draco se aferraba a su brazo en agonía. Definitivamente se sentía como si hubiera huesos rotos en su brazo, no es como si el estúpido profesor lo atendiera, estaba más preocupado por su precioso Hipogrifo.

"Hagrid," llamó Hermione con autoridad. "Tienes un estudiante lesionado. Tienes que llevarlo al hospital".

"Claro, por supuesto", dijo Hagrid asintiendo. "La clase terminó", gritó mientras se apresuraba hacia Draco. "Malfoy, ¿puedes levantarte?"

"No te atrevas a tocarme", gruñó Draco cuando el medio gigante se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Solo espera que mi padre se entere de esto".

Logrando ponerse de pie, Draco se aseguró de que Theo tuviera su bolso antes de dirigirse a la escuela. Hagrid se apresuró a seguir a su estudiante y los Slytherins lo siguieron. Juntos, el grupo se dirigió al hospital, pero al ver a tantos estudiantes, Madam Pomfrey despidió a todos, excepto a Draco y Hagrid.

"Tienes dos huesos rotos", le dijo Madam Pomfrey a Draco mientras lo examinaba. "Te daré una poción para repararlos, pero quiero ponerte el brazo en un cabestrillo. Vuelve mañana por la mañana, te quitaré el cabestrillo y veré cómo te va".

"¿Estará bien?" Hagrid preguntó nerviosamente a la señora Pomfrey.

"No amenaza su vida", respondió la señora Pomfrey. "Pero va a tener mucho dolor esta noche".

"Debería ir y decirle al profesor Dumbledore", dijo Hagrid con un suspiro.

"Dígale que espere tener noticias de mi padre", llamó Draco en busca del nuevo profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas que se dirigía a la puerta. "Estoy seguro de que tendrá mucho que decir sobre mi lesión".

Draco tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Hagrid tragando nerviosamente y palideciendo antes de que el medio gigante dejara el ala del hospital. Volviendo su atención a Madame Pomfrey, tomó todas las pociones que ella le entregó y le prometió regresar por la mañana. Luego se puso en marcha para asegurarse de que la noticia de su lesión se había extendido por la escuela. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, obtendría mucha simpatía en los próximos días. Sin mencionar el problema que Lucius iba a causar cuando le informara a su padre de lo sucedido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

ya que la musa de la inspiracion decidio enfocarse en esta historia y no en mi informe, decidi aprovecharlo. tambien se debe a que me han llego reviews de ciertas personitas que me hacen muy feliz y me encantan. SALESIA tienes el don de la profesia.

* * *

Hermione se sentó observando a Draco con el ceño fruncido. El rubio Slytherin estaba actualmente con sus compañeros serpientes en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Salón. A pesar de que Hermione no había hablado con Draco desde el incidente con Buckbeak, Harry había logrado chocar con el rubio esa mañana y obtener algunas garantías de que no estaba gravemente herido. Hermione no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que Draco seguía deambulando con su brazo en un cabestrillo mientras él continuaba con su lesión de la tarde anterior, ni ella se oponía a que lo hiciera, ya que eso solo aumentaría los problemas. Dumbledore se iba a enfrentar teniendo a Hagrid como profesor. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo impresionada de que Pansy Parkinson se hubiera pegado al lado de Draco y prácticamente estuviera babeando por el chico rubio.

"Patética," murmuró Hermione para sí misma mientras observaba a Pansy sonreír dulcemente a Draco.

"Si no dejas de mirar a Parkinson, la gente comenzará a hablar", le advirtió Harry desde donde estaba sentado a su lado derecho.

La pareja solo hablaba en voz baja y no les preocupaba que nadie los escuchara, ya que no había nadie sentado lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos y verían a alguien que se acercaba. La mayoría de las personas habían abandonado el Gran Salón después del almuerzo, pero Harry y Hermione se habían quedado para hacer los deberes, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que Hermione había puesto sus ojos en Pansy y se distrajo. Afortunadamente, nadie le estaba prestando atención a Hermione, ya que ninguno de sus otros amigos estaba cerca. Por suerte, Ron y Ginny se habían ido a practicar su vuelo ya que tenían grandes esperanzas de unirse al equipo de quidditch. Por supuesto, Harry sabía que aún no iba a suceder, pero no iba a decir nada y perder unas preciosas horas lejos de los pelirrojos.

"Ella es tan molesta," siseó Hermione. "Quiero decir, mírala. Ella está sobre Draco como una erupción".

"Para ser justos, no parece estar molestándolo", replicó Harry. En el instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca, las lamentó cuando Hermione le lanzó una mirada gélida que le dio escalofríos. "O podría estar jugando un papel", agregó apresuradamente. "Sabes como lo hacemos cuando pretendemos ser buenos Gryffindors".

"No me importa si se está divirtiendo", respondió desafiante Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Por qué debería importarme si la maldita de Pansy está babeando sobre él? Deja que Draco se ocupe de ella, no me molesta".

"Por supuesto que no", murmuró Harry, bajando la cabeza para que Hermione no viera la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sabes, pensé que se habría hecho algo sobre ayer", dijo Hermione, cambiando el tema ligeramente. "¿Cómo puede un estudiante ser lesionado y no pasar nada?"

"Me supera". Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo mira el año pasado. Los estudiantes estaban petrificados a la izquierda y al centro, y no pasó nada durante meses. Seamos realistas, Dumbledore no es exactamente el mejor director".

"No, no lo es" asintió Hermione cuando volvió su atención a la mesa de Slytherin y no pudo evitar gruñir un poco cuando vio a Pansy levantarse y apartar un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Draco. "Maldita Parkinson, alguien debería enseñarle a mantener sus manos para sí misma".

"Si no lo supiera, diría que alguien está enamorado", bromeó Harry.

"Se ve así, ¿no?", Dijo Hermione, todavía mirando a Pansy y pasando el punto de Harry por completo. "Personalmente, creo que Draco puede conseguir algo mejor que Parkinson".

"Estoy seguro de que él puede y lo hará", dijo Harry, riendo internamente por lo densa que podía ser Hermione a veces. Para alguien tan inteligente, ella no había notado que sus sentimientos por Draco estaban tomando un giro romántico, o simplemente no quería admitirlo. Personalmente, Harry no estaba seguro de cuál era más probable ya que Hermione era lo suficientemente terca como para creer que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, pero también era lo suficientemente inconsciente como para pensar que nada había cambiado entre ella y Draco.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a mirar a Draco y Pansy, antes de centrar su atención en los libros apilados frente a ella. "Bueno, esta tarea no se va a hacer sola. Si nos vamos, podemos hacer un poco esta tarde y no tendremos que hacerlo tanto la próxima semana después de las clases".

"Un poco más de tiempo libre estaría bien", dijo Harry mientras sacaba sus propios libros. Con tres clases adicionales en su horario, significaba que la tarea probablemente duraría varias horas más en una semana, y que solo habían regresado una semana. Temía pensar cuánta tarea tendrían a medida que avanzaban las semanas y las tareas se hacían más difíciles y más largas.

Decidir que sería más fácil si trabajaran en la misma tarea al mismo tiempo, eligieron un tema y se pusieron en marcha. Debido a que estaban haciendo la misma tarea, pudieron compartir un libro e intercambiar ideas de vez en cuando. Mientras trabajaban, Hermione se sintió aliviada de que Ron no estuviera cerca. Cuando Ron estaba cerca, ella tenía mucho cuidado con lo que decía, ya que él tenía la tendencia de copiarla, mientras que Harry no necesitaba copiarla, ya que era más que capaz de hacer su propio trabajo. Hermione sospechaba que Ron realmente no se daba cuenta de lo brillante que era Harry, ya que su sobrino tendía a disminuir sus habilidades cuando estaba con Ron. Un día, Ron y todos los demás, iban a tener una gran conmoción con respecto a Harry. No solo era alguien completamente diferente de lo que todos pensaban, sino que también era mucho más inteligente y astuto de lo que nadie se daba cuenta.

Durante casi una hora, la pareja trabajó en su tarea, con solo algunas miradas hacia la mesa de Slytherin. A pesar de que el Gran Salón supuestamente era para aquellas personas que querían estudiar, los Slytherins en realidad no parecían estar estudiando. Habían sacado sus libros, pero ni Harry ni Hermione habían visto a ninguno de ellos recogerlos, en lugar de eso, el grupo estaba feliz de solo conversar y reírse.

"Eso es todo", declaró Harry cuando cerró de golpe el libro de Transfiguración que habían estado usando.

"Solo me quedan media docena más por hacer", bromeó Hermione cuando terminó su último párrafo y comenzó a revisar su trabajo para detectar errores.

Hermione apenas había comenzado a revisar su trabajo cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón y Severus entró. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y le dijo algo a Draco que hizo que el rubio abandonara a sus amigos y se pusiera de pie.

"Me pregunto qué está pasando", dijo Harry.

Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que Dean y Seamus entraran al Gran Comedor, pareciendo conmocionados. La pareja rápidamente se dirigió a Harry y Hermione cuando Draco y Severus salieron del salón.

"El padre de Malfoy está ahí afuera", confesó Dean.

"Y parecía enojado", agregó Seamus. "No me gustaría cruzarme con el, se ve bastante aterrador".

Harry y Hermione compartieron la noticia de que Lucius estaba en Hogwarts. Ambos estaban encantados de que él estuviera aquí y sabían que iba a crear un escándalo, sin embargo, estaban frustrados por tener que esperar e intentar atrapar a Draco para averiguar qué había sucedido. A veces, el acto que tenían que poner podía obstaculizar el ritmo al que podían obtener información, y todo lo que podían hacer era ser pacientes. Se enterarían de lo que estaba pasando con el tiempo.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Con un zumbido feliz para sí mismo, Draco entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió a la habitación secreta que Hermione había encontrado en su primer año. Después de la visita de su padre, se moría por hablar con Hermione y Harry y esperaba que uno o ambos estuvieran en la biblioteca antes de la cena. Una vez que terminó la cena, no pensó que podría escapar de sus amigos, por lo que esperaba encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos en la residencia. Esperando que hayan llegado a la habitación después de presenciar su salida del Gran Salón, sabiendo que era el mejor lugar para ponerse al día. Por suerte para Draco, el trío estaba en la misma onda y cuando entró en la habitación encontró a Harry y Hermione descansando alrededor.

"Oye", llamó mientras se dejaba caer junto a Harry en el sofá.

"Logré arrastrarte lejos de tu club de fans, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione.

Draco arqueó una ceja ante el tono malicioso de Hermione, mientras que Harry resopló silenciosamente a su lado. "¿Club de fans?" El preguntó.

"Pansy," Harry suministró. "La estábamos viendo antes".

"Ella es casi tan mala como la chica Weasley contigo", se quejó Draco. "Supongo que ese es el lado negativo de jugar con mi brazo lesionado".

"¿Como esta tu brazo?" Preguntó Harry, notando que el rubio todavía estaba en su cabestrillo.

"Me duele un poco, pero está prácticamente bien", respondió Draco. "Solo exagero un poco. La pobre Madam Pomfrey no puede entender por qué no me siento mejor".

"¿Qué pasa si ella te hace ir al hospital?" Pregunto Harry Draco tuvo la simpatía por su lesión, pero eso desaparecería si la gente descubriera que estaba exagerando su lesión.

"Ella no lo hara", respondió Draco con confianza. "En unos pocos días estaré lo suficientemente bien como para quitar el cabestrillo. Aunque mi pobre brazo todavía podría jugar de vez en cuando".

"Eres terrible", se rió Hermione.

"Lo intento," dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry se rió de Draco mientras juguetonamente le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo en las costillas. "Reina del drama. ¿Estás planeando contarnos lo que pasó con tu padre?"

"Fue brillante", anunció Draco con una sonrisa. "Le dio a Dumbledore un buen comentario sobre el trabajo flojo que los Profesores están haciendo. Luego exigió que se hiciera algo con Hagrid y esa horrible bestia suya".

"¿Algo como qué?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Pidió que Hagrid fuera despedido y que el Hipogrifo fuera destruido", respondió Draco.

"Eso no es justo," interrumpió Hermione con un grito de enojo. "Eras un idiota, y Buckbeak no merece morir por eso. Sí, Hagrid debería ser despedido y nunca debería haber llevado a una criatura tan peligrosa a las lecciones, pero Buckbeak no merece morir".

"Relájate, Hermione," dijo Draco con dulzura. "Dije que eso es lo que mi padre pidió, no lo que recibió o incluso lo que esperaba obtener. Nunca tuvo la intención de que mataran al hipogrifo, solo dijo eso para enojar a Hagrid y Dumbledore. Hagrid casi estaba llorando ante la idea de esa criatura que está siendo matada ".

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Pregunto Harry También se sintió aliviado de que Buckbeak no iba a ser lastimado ya que en realidad se había divertido con la bestia voladora.

"Habrá una audiencia oficial en el Ministerio", explicó Draco. "Tanto mi padre como Hagrid tendrán unos meses para preparar sus casos. Mientras tanto, Hagrid está en libertad condicional y todas las criaturas que use en su lección deberán ser revisadas por Dumbledore u otro miembro principal del personal. En cuanto al hipogrifo, puede quedarse en Hogwarts, pero tiene permitido ningún otro lugar cerca de otro estudiante. Una lesión más, ya sea a través del Hipogrifo o en Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, y Dumbledore y Hagrid están en un gran problema ".

"¿Qué crees que pasará en la audiencia?" Preguntó Hermione.

"El padre presionará para que Hagrid pierda la posición de profesor, y pedirá que el Hipogrifo sea realojado en algún lugar, para no ser un peligro para nadie. Por supuesto, la decisión final dependerá del Ministro y del resto del panel".

"Apostaría con Lucius cualquier día", dijo Harry asintiendo.

"Con un poco de suerte nos habremos librado de Hagrid al final del trimestre", dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Y esa será una gran marca negra contra Dumbledore. No se ve bien que el Director tenga que despedir a un Profesor después de una sola leccion".

"Y si podemos demostrar que Lupin está ayudando a Black, también podemos deshacernos de él", agregó Hermione. "El historial de Dumbledore con los profesores de defensa es abismal, y eso se agrega al desorden con Hagrid y no parece bueno para él. Tal vez es hora de que Lucius comience a revolver la olla entre los otros padres. ¿Podría el Ministerio ignorar las cosas si muchos padres expresan su preocupación por Dumbledore? "

"Dumbledore hablará para salir del problema", murmuró Harry gruñón. "El hombre parece vivir una vida encantada. Todos piensan que es un gran hombre, cuando en realidad solo es un maestro manipulador. No confiaría en ese hombre mi vida".

"Harry tiene razón", dijo Draco, haciéndole una advertencia a su amiga. "Dumbledore aún tiene mucha influencia sobre el Ministerio y el público mágico en general. Deshacerse de él podría no ser tan fácil".

"Tenemos que intentarlo," insistió Hermione. "Solo piensa lo que podríamos hacer si él ya no estuviera a cargo. Si el Padre vuelve a tener toda la fuerza en los próximos meses, y Dumbledore se ha ido de Hogwarts, muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Podríamos asistir a la escuela como nosotros mismos, no más pretenciones sobre ser personas que no somos ".

"Eso suena genial, pero no podemos contar con que suceda", advirtió Harry. "Esperemos y veamos qué nos depara el resto del año, Hermione".

A pesar de sus palabras de precaución, Harry no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el pensamiento que Hermione había plantado en su cabeza. Por el resto del día, solo podía pensar en cómo sería asistir a Hogwarts como su verdadero yo, hijo de Severus y nieto de Voldemort. Nada le gustaría más que deshacerse del nombre de Potter y la asociación con James, pero no se va a exagerar demasiado en caso de que no suceda. Sabía que a veces en la vida las cosas no iban según lo planeado, y todo lo que realmente podían hacer era vivir día a día y simplemente esperar y ver qué iba a pasar a medida que pasaba el año.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Que les parece una nueva dinamica por todos aquellos que pongan a esta historia en favoritos y alertas les vamos a dar una mencion especial y por cada reviews que den a esta historia un capitulo nuevo.

Asi que siguiendo esta premisa, conny tatito, dana-sakura kagome, TMpasion, Jane Snow, Kasy2112, , Nelly Albion Black, gracias por unirse al lado oscuro, tenemos a Harry y galletitas al fondo.

* * *

Después de la acción de la primera semana, las siguientes semanas fueron ligeramente aburridas en comparación. El trío se instaló con sus nuevos horarios y nuevas asignaturas, y las clases se desarrollaron normalmente. Draco cuidó su brazo lesionado durante casi otra semana antes de quitar el cabestrillo, aunque ocasionalmente se quejaba del dolor, asegurándose de que nadie se olvidara de su difícil situación. Mientras tanto, Harry también estaba de vuelta en el entrenamiento de quidditch para la nueva temporada. El capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, estaba en su último año y no quería nada más que ganar la copa y, en su opinión, eso significaba practicar tanto como fuera posible. Como Harry ya había predicho, Ron no formó parte del equipo ya que no había ningún espacio libre. De hecho, Oliver estaba tan contento con el equipo que tenía el año anterior que ni siquiera se molestó en hacer pruebas.

Después de un par de semanas en las que no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa cuando estaba disfrutando de una pausa de la mañana con Harry y Ron de repente palidecieron y señalaron una gran colina que daba a la escuela.

"Es el grimm", susurró temeroso.

"¿Qué?" Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia donde estaba apuntando Ron y vio a un perro grande, aparentemente salvaje, negro, parado en la cima de la colina.

"Adivinación", Harry suministró. "Aparentemente si lo ves, la muerte te seguirá".

"Qué alegre", murmuró Hermione con un giro de sus ojos.

"Es real, Hermione", insistió Ron. "No deberías burlarte de la magia".

"No me estoy burlando de la magia", argumentó Hermione. "Pienso que la adivinación es una pérdida de tiempo. Las profecías y las predicciones siempre están abiertas a la interpretación, no es un hecho sólido. Personalmente, prefiero las cosas que están más fundamentadas y que se ha demostrado que son confiables. Los adivinadores no son confiables".

"Las profecías son reales", argumentó Ron. "Hay una sala completa en el Ministerio donde se guarda una grabación de cada profecía".

"Y apuesto a que la mayoría de ellos no se han hecho realidad", replicó Hermione mientras archivaba mentalmente la información sobre el Ministerio. Sabía que su padre todavía quería ver la profecía de que Dumbledore estaba tan convencido de que Harry estaba prearado.

"No lo sé", admitió Ron tímidamente. "Pero podrían haberlo hecho".

"Y podrían no haberlo hecho", replicó Hermione, negándose a dejar que Ron tuviera la última palabra.

"¿Ustedes dos se detendrán?", Gimió Harry. "Es casi la hora de la Defensa, vamos".

Ron lanzó una mirada más preocupada al perro grande antes de irse a la escuela. Harry y Hermione también miraron perplejos al perro antes de seguir a Ron. Ninguno de los dos había visto perros salvajes en Hogwarts antes, y tenían curiosidad por saber de dónde venía. Sin embargo, su curiosidad por el perro tuvo que esperar a que sonara la campana, lo que indica el final del tiempo de descanso.

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa, Hermione se detuvo en shock ante la vista que los saludó. Todas las mesas y sillas habían sido empujadas a un lado de la sala, y en la parte delantera del aula había un armario de madera. Lupin estaba de pie junto al armario con una sonrisa en su rostro e instó a los estudiantes a reunirse en el centro de la sala.

"No me gusta esto", le susurró Hermione a Harry. Casi había olvidado la promesa de Lupin de tratar de encontrar un boggart para que se enfrentaran, pero parecía que él lo había hecho.

Efectivamente, cuando toda la clase estaba reunida, Lupin anunció felizmente que había un boggart en el armario. Luego explicó que uno por uno se enfrentarían al boggart y lo superarían. Durante un par de minutos, repasaron las reglas de enfrentar a un boggart antes de que Lupin decidiera que debían comenzar.

"Señorita Patil, ¿le gustaría ir primero?" Preguntó Lupin.

"Está bien", respondió Parvati mientras compartía una mirada nerviosa con su mejor amiga, Lavender Brown.

Con Lupin animándola, Parvati se adelantó y ella estaba parada frente al armario. Instintivamente, el resto de la clase dio un paso atrás cuando Lupin levantó su varita y las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe. Nadie sabía qué esperar y todos se sorprendieron cuando una gran cobra salió del armario.

"Solo mantén la calma y recuerda el hechizo", instó Lupin a Parvati cuando soltó un grito de terror al ver que la criatura se acercaba a ella. "Puedes hacerlo, Parvati."

Parvati asintió mientras levantaba su varita y respiraba hondo. "Riddikulus!" Cuando no pasó nada, se volvió hacia Lupin con pánico grabado en toda su cara.

"Inténtalo de nuevo," presionó Lupin. "Y recuerda, piensa divertido. El humor es lo que derrota a un boggart".

Parvati tomó otra respiración profunda, antes de lanzar el hechizo de nuevo. Esta vez la serpiente silbó ligeramente antes de que se convirtiera en un payaso en una caja en la caja. Parvati se rió de la vista y se volvió hacia el resto de la clase con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"Excelente," gritó Lupin. "Señor Thomas, vaya a continuación".

Mientras Parvati se acomodaba en la fila junto a Lavender, Dean se adelantó para pararse frente al boggart. Al instante, la caja se encendió y cambió de forma, convirtiéndose en una mano incorpórea. Algunas personas chillaron ligeramente al ver la mano mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

"Vamos, Dean", instó Lupin cuando Dean simplemente miró la mano en shock.

"Riddikulus!" Dean lloró, y la mano fue atrapada de inmediato en una trampa para ratones.

Seamus dio un paso adelante para enfrentar al boggart e instantáneamente se convirtió en un banshee. Un hechizo más tarde, el banshee perdió su voz, y Seamus se estaba riendo de ella mientras trataba de hacer un sonido pero no tuvo suerte. Cuando Seamus dio un paso atrás, Lavender tomó su turno. Su boggart se convirtió en una momia, y la frustró al hacer que se tropezara con sus propias vendas.

"Todos ustedes lo están haciendo muy bien", dijo entusiasmado Lupin. "Señor Weasley, es su turno ahora".

Con un trago nervioso, Ron dio un paso adelante y la momia en el suelo se convirtió en una araña negra grande y peluda. Con manos temblorosas, Ron levantó su varita para intentar detener al boggart, pero su miedo era todavía demasiado fuerte para que el humor lo atravesara. Por supuesto, todos los Slytherin encontraron que la incapacidad de Ron para deshacerse de la araña era divertida, y cuanto más se reían de él, más luchaba.

"Cállense", le espetó Lupin a los risueños Slytherins antes de dirigir su atención a Ron. "Vamos Ron, puedes hacer esto. Sé que puedes".

Respirando hondo varias veces, Ron lo intentó de nuevo y, después de un par de veces, el hechizo funcionó. De repente, la araña tenía patines sobre sus patas y luchó por mantenerse erguida. Al ver a la araña en patines, varios de la clase se echaron a reír y Ron regresó a su lugar con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Señor Longbottom", llamó Lupin. "Es tu turno."

Neville asintió nerviosamente mientras daba un paso adelante para enfrentar al boggart. Al instante, la araña desapareció y en su lugar apareció un burlón profesor Snape. El mayor temor de Neville no fue una sorpresa para muchos, ya que todos sabían que el profesor de pociones lo aterrorizaba. Neville se convirtió en una bolsa de nervios con solo ver a la cabeza de Slytherin, así que las lecciones de pociones nunca fueron divertidas para el torpe Gryffindor.

"Vamos, Neville," instó Lupin.

"Riddikulus", llamó Neville tentativamente.

Después de un par de intentos, lo que dejó en claro que Neville estaba realmente luchando, Lupin dio un paso adelante y le susurró algo al oído. Neville negó con la cabeza al principio, pero Lupin continuó hablando y pronto hubo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Neville.

"Hazlo", dijo Lupin mientras retrocedía hacia un lado.

"Riddikulus!" Neville gritó con fuerza.

Toda la clase se echó a reír mientras el hechizo funcionaba y el profesor Snape de repente estaba de pie en medio del aula con un vestido de mujer pasado de moda, un gran sombrero de plumas y un bolso peludo. Incluso Harry y Hermione tuvieron que reírse al ver a Severus en la ropa de mujer.

"Esperen que el profesor Snape se entere de esto", se rió Ron. "Será de risa".

"Señor Potter," llamó Lupin. "Estás arriba a continuación".

Dando un paso adelante, Harry se puso nervioso frente a su padre. A diferencia de Hermione, no estaba demasiado preocupado por enfrentarse al boggart ya que tenía un plan en marcha. Con una respiración profunda, Harry vio a su padre desaparecer y una gran criatura negra tomó su lugar. Todos en la clase se quedaron sin aliento cuando el Dementor se acercó a Harry. A pesar de que había sido su plan pensar en la criatura aterradora que había encontrado en el tren, Harry todavía estaba un poco abrumado por la criatura y luchaba por levantar su varita.

Al ver que Harry estaba luchando, Lupin se puso delante del tercer año y el Dementor desapareció. En su lugar flotaba una brillante bola de luz que parecía una luna.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin lloró, y la luna se convirtió en un globo reventado y con otro movimiento de su varita se dirigió al guardarropa y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras se giraba hacia Harry.

"Sí", respondió Harry con un asentimiento tembloroso. A pesar de que no se había enfrentado a un Dementor real, ciertamente se sentía así y no le gustaba la sensación.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy", dijo Lupin a la clase.

"Pero que hay de nosotros Slytherins?" Theo llamó. "No hicimos nada".

"Continuaremos esta próxima clase", respondió Lupin. "Lo prometo, todos los que no hayan tenido oportunidad tendrán una la próxima vez. Por ahora, todos pueden irse temprano. Aunque Harry, ¿quieren venir a mi oficina? Me gustaría hablar con usted".

Harry intercambió miradas de asombro con Hermione, antes de agarrar su bolso y seguir a Lupin a su oficina contigua. Sintiéndose aliviada de no haber tenido que enfrentarse a un boggart, Hermione agarró su propio bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Ron pudiera alcanzarla. Preguntándose qué estaba pasando con Harry y Lupin, Hermione no estaba prestando atención mientras se dirigía a las puertas de la calle para tomar aire. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, su hermano entró caminando y casi chocaron.

"¿Qué pasa?" Severus preguntó cuando vio que Hermione estaba preocupada.

"Nada," murmuró Hermione, sabiendo que no podían hablar abiertamente.

"Ven a mi oficina, ahora," ordenó Severus.

"Pero es casi la hora del almuerzo", argumentó Hermione.

"No por los otros quince minutos," respondió Severus, mirando su reloj. "Lo que me hace preguntarme por qué estás fuera de clase tan temprano".

"Lupin está tratando de hablar con Harry", respondió Hermione mientras se giraba y seguía a su hermano a su oficina.

Severus no dijo nada más hasta que estuvieron en su oficina y la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada detrás de ellos. "¿Qué quieres decir con que está hablando con Harry?"

"Nos enfrentó a los boggarts hoy, y Harry lo convirtió en un dementor", explicó Hermione. "Ni siquiera le dio a Harry la oportunidad de pelear antes de saltar y salvar el día. Luego llevó a Harry a su oficina. Sin duda, está tratando de hacer que Harry confíe en él".

"Por suerte, Harry tiene más sentido que eso", respondió Severus. "Entonces, ¿esto es lo que te estaba molestando?"

"Nada", admitió Hermione negando con la cabeza. "Estoy preocupado por los boggarts. No quiero enfrentar a uno en caso de que revele quién soy realmente. Mi mayor temor es perder a mi familia, y no quiero que todos vean quién es mi familia".

"Eso sería problemático," estuvo de acuerdo Severus. "¿Cuándo tu próxima clase de Defensa?"

"Jueves por la tarde."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Lupin no les enseñara el jueves", respondió Severus con una sonrisa. "Pero no te preocupes por el boggart. Me desharé del boggart antes de que te lleve a una lección".

"¿Y si encuentra otro?" Preguntó Hermione. "Hogwarts debe estar lleno de lugares oscuros donde un boggart pueda vivir".

"Tendré un explorar y si encuentro alguno, me desharé de ellos", le aseguró Severus a su hermana. "Te prometo que no tendrás que enfrentarte a un boggart este año".

"Gracias", dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su hermano mayor. "¿Por qué no nos enseñará Lupin el jueves?"

"No estoy en libertad de decirlo," respondió Severus con un toque de pesar en su voz. "Pero, haré todo lo posible para intentar informarle sobre lo que sé tan pronto como pueda. Ahora es mejor que vayas a almorzar antes de que alguien te busque".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante el rápido cambio de tema de su hermano, pero sabía que no tenía sentido presionarlo. Independientemente de lo que sabía sobre Lupin, claramente no podía simplemente decirle o, de lo contrario, lo habría hecho. Solo tenía que confiar en que él encontraría una manera de dejar que ella, Harry y Draco supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Después de dejar la oficina de su hermano, Hermione se dirigió al Gran Salón y llegó justo cuando Harry bajaba la escalera principal. No había ni rastro de Ron, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar a su sobrino a una de las alcobas para que pudieran hablar en privado por unos momentos.

"¿Qué quería Lupin?"

"Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien", respondió Harry. "Por alguna razón, parece que piensa que los dementores tienen algún tipo de conexión conmigo. Me dijo que podía acudir a él en cualquier momento para pedirle ayuda. Luego comenzó a hablar sobre James y lo mucho que me parezco a él".

"Idiota," se burló Hermione. "Es increíble lo que un estúpido par de gafas hace por ti, Harry. Bueno, eso y que la gente piense que James Potter era tu padre".

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Pregunto Harry "¿Qué has estado haciendo con tu tiempo libre?"

"Me encontré con Severus", respondió Hermione. "Y ha prometido deshacerse del boggart por mí".

"¿Para qué son los hermanos mayores?" Harry se rió antes de que salieran de la alcoba y se dirigieran al Gran Salón.

"Oye, ¿a dónde fuiste, Hermione?" Ron preguntó mientras la pareja se acomodaba frente a él.

"Fui a tomar un poco de aire fresco", Hermione mintió suavemente.

Ron asintió, aunque parecía escéptico. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de interrogar a Hermione, Oliver Wood se acercó al trío y le dijo a Harry que habría una reunión de emergencia de quidditch esa noche.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Harry " Tuvimos práctica anoche".

"Me acaban de informar de que nuestro primer partido ha cambiado, ahora es contra Ravenclaw", susurró Oliver con enojo. "Significa que necesito nuevas estrategias y necesitamos practicar de manera diferente. Me he estado preparando para Slytherin, y ahora no estamos jugando hasta el final de la temporada".

"¿Por qué el cambio?" Preguntó Ron.

" Malfoy," dijo Oliver, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. "Aparentemente, su brazo todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno para que vuele correctamente. Flint incluso logró disputarlo para que no jueguen partidos hasta el Año Nuevo".

"¿Pueden hacer eso?" Ron pregunto indignado. "Si Malfoy no está en forma, deberían obtener un nuevo buscador".

"Traté de discutir ese punto, pero Madam Hooch insistió en el asunto", respondió Oliver. "No hay nada que podamos hacer, así que tendremos que cambiar todos nuestros planes y tener sesiones de práctica adicionales".

"Genial", murmuró Harry entre dientes mientras Oliver se marchaba para informar al resto del equipo sobre la reunión de emergencia. Por mucho que le gustara el quidditch, Oliver se lo tomó demasiado en serio y esperaba que quien se hiciera cargo del año siguiente después de que Oliver se hubiera ido de Hogwarts no fuera tan buen esclavisador.

La visita de Oliver había alejado la atención de Ron de Hermione, y luego pasó el resto del almuerzo quejándose de los Slytherins, y de Draco en particular. Harry asintió de vez en cuando, solo para que Ron creyera que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero en general dejó que la pelirroja despotricara. Nada que Hermione o Harry pudieran decir cambiaría las opiniones de Ron sobre los Slytherins y sabían que no tenía sentido intentarlo. En su lugar, solo asienten y le dejan pensar que estaban de acuerdo con su punto de vista. Ciertamente, evitó muchos problemas, y en el momento ni Harry ni Hermione estaban de humor para problemas. Los problemas, sin duda, los encontrarían tarde o temprano, así que no había necesidad de ir a buscarlo con Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

este capitulo lo subo por la fiel seguiora Pauli Jean Malfoy

* * *

Después de hablar con Severus, Hermione le contó a Draco y Harry lo que había dicho sobre que Lupin había perdido la siguiente lección. Efectivamente cuando llegó el jueves, su lección de Defensa fue cancelada. En su lugar, tuvieron que unirse a los estudiantes de Transfiguración de sexto año de la profesora McGonagall en el Gran Salón. Hermione, Harry y Draco se reunieron esa noche para tratar de averiguar por qué Lupin había desaparecido, pero no encontraron nada. Aunque el misterio se profundizó aún más cuando también perdió sus lecciones de los viernes. También estuvo ausente todo el fin de semana, aunque eso no demostró nada, ya que no había garantías de ver a todos los profesores durante un fin de semana.

Hermione todavía no era consciente de por qué Lupin había desaparecido cuando su próxima clase de defensa llego y él estuvo allí como de costumbre. Hermione estaba nerviosa por la clase, pero se sintió aliviada al descubrir que su hermano había cumplido su promesa y se había librado del boggart. Lupin lamentó informar a la clase que el boggart había sido derrotado accidentalmente, y tendrían que esperar a que él encontrara otro para continuar con su lección práctica, aunque confiaba en que no tardaría mucho en encontrar uno en algún lugar del castillo. . Los Slytherin estaban muy descontentos con las noticias y se quejaron en voz alta durante toda la lección, pero Hermione no podía estar más feliz con la situación y su sentido de felicidad seguía creciendo con cada clase que pasaba, donde Lupin no podía encontar un boggart.

A mediados de octubre, las lecciones de defensa se habían alejado de los boggarts y la mayoría de las personas incluso habían olvidado que más de la mitad de la clase aún no se había enfrentado a una. Por supuesto, Hermione sabía que Severus todavía estaba vigilante y se aseguró de que alejar a cualquier boggart antes de Lupin. Todavía no querían arriesgarse a que Hermione se enfrentara a un boggart y revelara la conexión de su familia.

La mitad de octubre también trajo noticias del primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade del año, que ocurriría el último fin de semana del mes. La segunda fecha en que se fijó en el tablón de anuncios en la Torre de Gryffindor, fue todo de lo que los tres años pudieron hablar. Por supuesto, los estudiantes mayores también estaban esperando el viaje para poder salir de la escuela por unas horas, pero aún era mucho más emocionante para el tercer año.

"No puedo esperar a ir a Zonko", dijo Ron entusiasmado durante la cena el viernes por la noche antes del viaje.

"¿Qué es de Zonko?" Preguntó Hermione. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era Zonko, pero tenía que mantenerse a cubierto como una hija de muggles no informada.

"Es una tienda de bromas", respondió Ron. "Fred y George consideran que sus inventos son mejores que cualquier cosa que venda Zonko, pero no creo eso. Zonko es la tienda de bromas más grande del país, y no puedo esperar para explorarla".

"No lo sé, creo que Fred y George probablemente podrían desafiarlos si quisieran", dijo Harry. Los gemelos siempre estaban tramando algo, y él había presenciado algunos de sus inventos y pensó que eran ingeniosos.

"Los gemelos solo están jugando", respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Jugando o no, muestran un talento ", argumentó Hermione. En realidad pensó que los gemelos podrían ser algunas de las personas más brillantes que había conocido, pero se enfocaron en sus bromas y, no en su trabajo escolar.

"Como sea", Ron gruñó y Hermione y Harry sabían que ahora estaba enfadado porque habían elogiado a sus hermanos. "Solo sé que quiero visitar Zonko. Y no te olvides de Honeydukes".

"Tiendas de chucherías y dulces", suspiró Hermione. "Espero que haya más para Hogsmeade que eso".

"Estoy seguro de que hay", dijo Ron.

"Sí, seguro que hay una librería para ti, Hermione", agregó Harry con una risa.

"Esperemos que sea así o no visitaré mucho Hogsmeade", replicó Hermione.

"Ahí está la casa de los gritos", dijo Ron. "Se supone que esta embrujada".

"Ahora eso podría ser interesante", dijo Hermione. "Me pregunto si hay alguna mención de eso en un libro en algún lugar. Si está encantado, su historia será grabada en algún lugar".

"Rayos Hermione, harás cualquier cosa para ir a través de libros viejos y polvorientos", comentó Ron.

"Simplemente me gusta saber cosas", respondió Hermione, dándole a Ron una leve mirada. "No tiene sentido decir que esta casa de los gritos está embrujada y no saber la historia detrás de ella. ¿No quieres saber más?"

"En realidad no", respondió Ron mientras se metía un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate en la boca.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante Ron y su apetito mientras pensaba dónde podría encontrar la información que quería. Había una buena posibilidad de que pudiera recoger algún tipo de libro en Hogsmeade, especialmente porque la choza estaba cerca. Y, por supuesto, si no tenía suerte en Hogsmeade, siempre podía probar la biblioteca en la escuela. Con todos los libros en la biblioteca, seguramente habrá uno sobre los edificios encantados y su historia.

Apartando su atención de los edificios encantados, volvió a la conversación de los chicos solo para descubrir que se había convertido en quidditch. No del todo interesada en el tema, Hermione se sirvió un trozo de tarta de fruta de la pasión y se comió el postre. Mientras lo hacía, dejó que su atención vagara por el pasillo, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Pansy adulaba a Draco una vez más. La chica realmente era insoportable, aunque Draco no parecía molesto en absoluto por ella y estaba mucho más interesado en reírse con Blaise y Theo que prestar atención a la chica que se aferraba a su brazo.

"¿Qué es la atracción?" Preguntó Ron, haciendo que Hermione volviera a la realidad.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, esperando que no hubiera sido tan obvio que había estado observando a Draco.

"Malfoy," respondió Ron, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. "Primero, Ginny pasa todo el verano hablando de lo increíble que es, y ahora el Parkinson lo adula por todas partes como si fuera algo especial".

"Ginny estaba deslumbrada por todo el asunto de salvar su vida", dijo Hermione. "Ella hizo lo mismo con Harry".

"Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Ron. "Pero ¿qué pasa con Parkinson? ¿Cuál es su excusa para estar así por Malfoy?"

"Poder", respondió Harry, causando que Ron lo mirara desconcertado. "Vamos, Ron, incluso debes haber notado que Malfoy es el mejor entre los Slytherins de nuestro año. Él es al que todos consideran como su líder, y todos los estudiantes más jóvenes también lo hacen. En unos pocos años, él estara gobernando toda la casa. Parkinson solo quiere estar asociado con alguien con influencia ".

"Sí, ella no es exactamente popular, ¿verdad?" Añadió Hermione. "Incluso las otras chicas en Slytherin no están demasiado preocupadas por ella".

"Caramba, no puedo imaginar por qué", resopló Ron.

"De todos modos, ¿por qué estás tan molesto por lo que están haciendo los Slytherin?" Pregunto Harry "No estás celoso de Malfoy, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no", protestó Ron, pero ni Harry ni Hermione lo creyeron. Claramente, había estado celoso el año anterior cuando Draco fue él quien había salvado a Ginny con Harry, y parecía que sus celos aún estaban vivos y pateando en lo que concernía al rubio Slytherin.

Ron cambió rápidamente de tema cuando el trío terminó su postre. Cuando estuvieron listos para abandonar el Gran Salón, la gente ya había comenzado a regresar a sus dormitorios por la noche, así que se unieron a las masas de estudiantes que abandonaban el Gran Salón. Fuera del Gran Salón, los estudiantes se despegaron en tres direcciones diferentes. Los Slytherin se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, los Hufflepuffs se dirigieron por el pasillo que conducía a sus dormitorios, mientras que los Ravenclaws y Gryffindors se dirigieron a la escalera principal. A medio camino de la escalera, los Ravenclaw se apagaron en una dirección, mientras que los Gryffindors se dirigieron a la dirección opuesta, ya que sus respectivas torres estaban en los extremos opuestos del castillo.

"¿Qué pasa con la cola?" Ron preguntó cuando empezaron a subir la escalera final que conducía a la Torre Gryffindor y se encontraron deteniéndose detrás de Dean y Seamus.

"No tengo idea", dijo Dean mientras se ponía de puntillas para intentar ver un poco más arriba en las escaleras.

"Tal vez Neville ha olvidado la contraseña otra vez", bromeó Seamus. La mala memoria de Neville era una broma entre los Gryffindors, y en realidad no sería la primera vez que olvidaba la contraseña.

"No lo hice", gritó Neville desde la escalera debajo de Hermione, Harry y Ron. "Además, incluso cuando olvido la contraseña, alguien me la dice o me deja entrar".

"Neville tiene un punto", dijo Hermione. "Incluso una contraseña olvidada no crearía un bloqueo como este. Alguien más allá de la línea tiene que recordar la contraseña".

Mientras el grupo se esforzaba por tratar de ver qué ocurría más arriba, de repente escucharon la voz de Percy desde algún lugar debajo de ellos. Mirando hacia atrás, vieron que el atasco de estudiantes había bajado a la escalera debajo de ellos y Percy se abría camino entre la multitud.

"Déjame pasar", gritó en voz alta. "Soy premio anual. Déjame pasar".

"Culo pomposo", murmuró Ron cuando su hermano irrumpió en una manada de segundos y llegó a su grupo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Exigió Percy, mirando a Ron como si tuviera una explicación para él.

"No lo sabemos", respondió Ron. "No podemos estar más arriba para ver qué está pasando".

"Lo arreglaré", anunció Percy mientras apretaba más allá de Seamus y Dean y continuaba subiendo las escaleras, su fuerte voz bajó hacia ellos cuando anunció que era premio anual y exigió que lo dejaran pasar.

Menos de cinco minutos después de que Percy hubiera subido las escaleras, estaba bajando por ellas, con una mirada de preocupación grabada en su rostro.

"Hey Percy, ¿qué es?" Ron llamó cuando su hermano los pasó.

"Falta la Dama Gorda", respondió Percy, sin detenerse en seco. "Su retrato está rasgado y no hay rastro de ella".

Las palabras de Percy causaron una oleada de alarma en la multitud, e inmediatamente comenzaron a especular sobre lo que había sucedido. Varios estudiantes también comenzaron a preguntar a los otros retratos si sabían lo que había sucedido. Varios de los retratos mencionaron haber oído gritar a la Dama Gorda, pero ninguno de ellos supo lo que había sucedido.

"Oye, mira", dijo Seamus de repente, señalando a través del rellano a una imagen del paisaje que incluía una gran roca. Escondida detrás de la roca estaba la Dama Gorda, que estaba asomándose y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Todo el grupo de estudiantes se movió al lado de la escalera más cercana al retrato, pero sin volver a bajar y subir las escaleras de enfrente, no pudieron acercarse más a donde estaba escondida la Señora Gorda. Varios de los estudiantes llamaron a la Dama Gorda, pero ella no contestó mientras seguía escondiéndose. Por suerte, la cabeza de Percy apareció al pie de la escalera, junto a Dumbledore y McGonagall. Antes de que el premio anual y los dos profesores subieran las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, los estudiantes pudieron señalarlos en dirección a la Dama Gorda oculta.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dumbledore preguntó mientras se acercaba al retrato donde se escondía la Dama Gorda.

"Sirius Black," gritó La Dama Gorda, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la oyeran. "Estaba tratando de entrar en la Torre Gryffindor. Me amenazó con un cuchillo".

"¿Cuándo fue esto?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Justo ahora", respondió la Dama Gorda, antes de chillar de nuevo y agacharse detrás de su roca.

La mención de que Sirius Black estaba en el castillo creó un pánico generalizado entre los Gryffindors y varios de los estudiantes más jóvenes se mostraron totalmente horrorizados ante la idea de que había un asesino cerca.

"¡Tranquilos!" Dumbledore bramó, trayendo silencio a los pasillos. "Percy, acompaña a los estudiantes de regreso al Gran Comedor. Enviaré a un profesor junto con un registro para verificar que todos estén presentes. No quiero que nadie se vaya del Gran Comedor, entendido".

Los Gryffindor murmuraron su aceptación cuando comenzaron a dar la vuelta y regresar al Gran Salon. Menos de cinco minutos después de haberse establecido en el Gran Salón, el profesor Flitwick entró a toda prisa en la sala y tomó un turno. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, todos estuvieron presentes, puso a Percy de nuevo a cargo y salió del Gran Comedor, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

"No puedo creer esto", dijo Ron mientras el trío se acomodaba contra una de las paredes. Todas las mesas habían desaparecido, por lo que el pasillo estaba vacío. "¿Por qué Sirius Black intentaría entrar en la Torre Gryffindor?"

"No lo sé," murmuró Hermione sombríamente. Lo único que podía pensar que Black querría en Gryffindor por Harry, y una mirada a su mejor amiga reveló que había llegado a la misma conclusión.

"Me pregunto cómo llegó a Hogwarts". Ron reflexionó. "Especialmente con los dementores de todo el lugar".

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta", dijo Harry en voz baja. Estaba más convencido que nunca de que Lupin había estado ayudando a Black, y así era como había logrado entrar al castillo.

En silencio, el trío pensó en lo que había sucedido. Todavía estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de nuevo y McGonagall entró. Ella rápidamente pidió silencio y reunió la atención de todos antes de hacer un anuncio. Los Dementores vendrían a la escuela para ayudar en la búsqueda de Sirius Black y, como resultado, toda la escuela estaría durmiendo en el Gran Salón. Tan pronto como McGonagall hizo su anuncio, cientos de bolsas de dormir llenaron el Gran Salón. Como era de esperar, las bolsas vinieron en las cuatro combinaciones de colores de la casa y se clasificaron en secciones.

"Vamos a agarrar una bolsa", dijo Harry.

Moviéndose a través de la habitación, el trío tomó un saco de dormir y se acomodó en él. Menos de cinco minutos después, la profesora Sprout entró al Gran Salón con sus Hufflepuffs. Mientras los Hufflepuffs tomaban sus sacos de dormir y descubrían lo que estaba sucediendo con los Gryffindors, las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout estaban en la puerta charlando en voz baja. A los pocos minutos se les unieron el profesor Flitwick y sus Ravenclaws, seguidos por Severus y sus Slytherins.

"Esto apesta", dijo Theo en voz alta cuando los Slytherin entraron en el Gran Salón y se dirigieron hacia las bolsas de dormir verdes y plateadas. "No quiero dormir en el suelo".

"No tiene otra opción, señor Nott," Severus dijo con voz de arrastre. "No cuando de alguna manera tenemos un asesino en nuestra escuela".

"Y me pregunto cómo sucedió eso. No es que su amigo sea un profesor aquí, ¿verdad?" Draco murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que una parte de los estudiantes lo escuchara.

Para cuando los cuatro jefes de casas habían abandonado el Gran Salón, una vez más aseguraban las puertas detrás de ellos, las palabras de Draco habían comenzado a extenderse y abundaban las especulaciones sobre a quién se refería. Por supuesto, Draco estaba más que feliz de responder a las preguntas que la gente le hacía, y en media hora, todos en el Gran Salón sabían que Remus Lupin había ido a la escuela con Sirius Black.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" Preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos al rubio al otro lado de la habitación.

"Lo escuché decir que había estado leyendo viejos artículos periodísticos sobre Black", dijo Neville.

"Vamos, Ron, no es tan difícil darse cuenta de que Lupin era amigo de Black", dijo Harry. "Nos lo dijo él mismo en el tren".

"Sí, pero no estamos insinuando que está ayudando a Black a la escuela", argumentó Ron. "Malfoy podría causar muchos problemas para difundir sus mentiras".

"No está esparciendo mentiras, ¿verdad?" Hermione discutió. "Simplemente está declarando hechos. Depende de las personas cómo interpretan lo que descubren".

"El tono de Malfoy indica que Lupin ayudó a Black a entrar en Hogwarts", replicó Ron.

"Tal vez lo hizo", dijo Harry. "No lo conocemos, Ron. Por lo que sabemos, Lupin está involucrado en lo que sucedió esta noche".

Los sentimientos de Harry se hicieron eco en el Gran Salón, y cuando los estudiantes se acomodaron para dormir, la gente comenzó a cuestionar al nuevo Profesor de Defensa. ¿Realmente dejaría que su viejo amigo ingresara a la escuela y pusiera en peligro a los estudiantes, o fue solo una coincidencia que asistiera a la escuela con Sirius Black?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

SALESIA este capitulo es para ti, por todos los reviews que me mandas.

* * *

Después de pasar una noche incómoda en el Gran Salón, los estudiantes de Hogwarts se sintieron aliviados cuando los profesores entraron en la sala. Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore no les dio las buenas noticias que habían estado esperando. En primer lugar, no habían encontrado a Sirius Black. A pesar de buscar en el castillo toda la noche no había rastro del convicto. En segundo lugar, y mucho peor en la opinión de la mayoría de la gente, estaba el hecho de que el viaje a Hogsmeade había sido cancelado. Dumbledore les había asegurado a los estudiantes que irían a Hogsmeade antes del final del trimestre, pero por ahora todos los viajes a la aldea cercana se pospusieron hasta nuevo aviso.

"No me lo creo", gruñó Ron cuando todos los estudiantes salieron del Gran Comedor para ir a vestirse. "Tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade".

"Todos lo estábamos," respondió Harry. "Pero parece que tendremos que esperar un poco más para probar la libertad".

"¿Libertad?" Hermione se rió de la exageración de Harry sobre el viaje.

"Sí, libertad", dijo Harry, sonriendo y lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. "Por mucho que amo a Hogwarts, hubiera sido bueno salir por unas horas y explorar un lugar nuevo".

"Supongo que sí", admitió Hermione. No estaba demasiado preocupada por dirigirse a Hogsmeade ya que una vez más era solo en otro lugar donde tenían que ocultar su amistad con Draco.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer en su lugar?" Preguntó Ron cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

En lugar del retrato de la Dama Gorda, la torre estaba custodiada por la imagen de un caballero a caballo. Afortunadamente, McGonagall les había dicho la contraseña a todos los Gryffindors antes de dejarlos salir del Gran Salón.

"Más jóvenes Gryffindors", dijo el retrato, saltando de su caballo y quitándose el casco. "Permítame presentarme, soy Sir Cadogan y estaré vigilando la Torre Gryffindor. Tenga la seguridad de que ningún canalla pasará a través de mi".

"Es bueno saberlo," murmuró Harry, antes de dar la contraseña. "Fénix."

"Ah, Fenix, una contraseña fuerte y bonita", contestó alegremente Sir Cadogan. "Me gusta más, ¿no?"

"Es genial, ahora déjanos entrar", dijo Ron mientras se formaba una cola detrás del trío.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Una voz detrás de ellos gritó.

"Mira, la gente está esperando", dijo Ron al caballero, que todavía no había hecho ningún movimiento para abrir la entrada.

"Llegaré a la puerta en un minuto", dijo Sir Cadogan. "Honestamente, ustedes jóvenes son tan impacientes".

"Déjanos entrar, o voy a ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall", dijo Hermione con brusquedad, dando un paso adelante y mirando al caballero. "Ahora."

"Está bien, está bien", murmuró Sir Cadogan cuando su retrato se abrió y la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor se abrió ante ellos.

"Wow, Hermione", dijo Ron con una carcajada mientras el trío entraba en la sala común, seguido de docenas de otros estudiantes.

"A veces vale la pena ser mandona", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Ron repitió.

Harry se encogió de hombros en respuesta, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer una sugerencia, Oliver Wood apareció detrás de Harry y dio una palmada en el tercer año.

"Vamos a tener una práctica extra de quidditch", anunció. "Estaré abajo en el estadio de quidditch en media hora".

"Esa es mi mañana resuelta, supongo", le dijo Harry a Ron cuando Oliver salió disparado para agarrar a los otros miembros del equipo. "Aunque conociendo a Wood la práctica podría durar todo el día".

"Qué pena", se quejó Ron, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea y le sonriera a Harry. "Voy a ir a ver. Hermione, ¿quieres venir?"

"No lo creo", respondió Hermione. "Podría dirigirme a la biblioteca".

"Nos vemos luego", llamó Ron cuando él y Harry se dirigieron a los dormitorios de los chicos para prepararse para el día.

Dirigiéndose a su propia habitación, Hermione tomó una ducha y se puso ropa limpia. Cuando regresó a la sala común, Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch. Al despedirse de sus amigos, Hermione se dirigió en dirección opuesta a los dos niños.

En lugar de dirigirse a la biblioteca, Hermione se deslizó hacia las mazmorras. Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Severus, Hermione llamó a la puerta y esperó que su hermano respondiera antes de que alguien la viera y tuvo que decirle por qué quería hablar con el profesor de pociones. Por suerte, solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

"Hermione," Severus declaró sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta para encontrar a su hermana parada afuera. "Será mejor que entres antes de que alguien te vea".

Hermione se lanzó a la oficina y encontró a Draco sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su hermano.

"No estás en problemas, ¿verdad, Draco?" Hermione bromeó mientras se acomodaba en la silla al lado de su amiga.

"Nunca me meto en problemas", respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Severus se rió entre dientes a su ahijado mientras tomaba su propio asiento. "Entonces, Hermione, supongo que estás aquí por la misma razón que Draco. ¿Quieres el chisme?"

"Sí, por favor", dijo Hermione con entusiasmo. "¿Qué nos puedes decir?"

"No tengo mucho," respondió Severus con un suspiro de decepción. "Pasamos toda la noche buscando en el castillo, pero Black desapareció".

"¿Es eso posible sin ayuda?" Preguntó Hermione. "De hecho, ¿es posible para él entrar al castillo sin ayuda?"

"Supongo que es posible", concedió Severus. "Tendría que tener mucha suerte y mucha habilidad de su lado, pero creo que es una posibilidad. También es posible que haya tenido tiempo de escapar antes de que alguien supiera que había estado en el castillo".

"Pero, ¿por qué estaba tratando de entrar en la Torre Gryffindor?" Preguntó Draco. "De hecho, ¿por qué anda por la escuela? ¿Qué quiere?"

"Ojalá lo supiera," murmuró Severus. "Lo único que se me ocurre lo que podría llevarlo a la escuela es por Harry. Pero no sé por qué está interesado en Harry".

"Creo que quiere convencer a Harry de que no es responsable de las muertes de los Potter", dijo Hermione, recordando su primer encuentro con Lupin."Cuando conocimos a Lupin, él insistió bastante en que Black no era el culpable de lo que le sucedió a James y Lily".

"¿Pero por qué molestarse?" Preguntó Draco, sin comprar las razones de Hermione. "No puede probar nada. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si logra que Harry le crea, no cambiará nada? Todavía es un asesino convicto y un criminal buscado".

"Eso es exactamente con lo que estoy luchando", dijo Severus. "¿Por qué hacer todo este esfuerzo para llegar a Harry? ¿Por qué ahora? Hasta que regresamos a la escuela, estaba convencido de que su escape no tenía nada que ver con Harry, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro".

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Hermione. "Lupin claramente lo está ayudando. Necesitamos deshacernos de ambos".

"Lo haremos, confía en mí", respondió Severus. "Pero deshacerse de Lupin está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé".

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas su secreto?", Sugirió Hermione. Estaba convencida de que el secreto de Lupin era lo que iba a hacer que lo despidieran, pero era inútil que su hermano no lo divulgara.

"Me encantaría, pero tenemos que jugar bien", dijo Severus con un suspiro. "Confía en mí, en el segundo que lo descubras, si vas a Lucius, él se encargará del resto. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que descubras las cosas lo antes posible, pero me temo que está fuera de mis manos. Solo necesito esperar mi oportunidad y agarrarla ".

"¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Mantenemos una estrecha vigilancia sobre Harry", respondió Severus. "Todos nosotros. Si Black quiere acercarse a él, tenemos que asegurarnos de que falle. Puede querer intentar ayudar a Harry, pero puede que tenga otros motivos de los que no sabemos nada. De cualquier manera, no quiero ese criminal en cualquier lugar cerca de mi hijo ".

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

El viaje a Hogsmeade se canceló por un mes, pero finalmente cinco semanas después de la fecha original, se permitió que los terceros años se dirigieran a la aldea. En ese tiempo no hubo más avistamientos de Sirius Black, ni en el castillo ni en ningún otro lugar del país. Sin embargo, los Dementores todavía tenían su base en Hogwarts, por lo que nadie realmente pensó que Black había ido muy lejos.

En la mañana del viaje a Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a la línea de tercer año que salían de la escuela. Los otros estudiantes tenían la libertad de abandonar los terrenos del castillo, pero antes de que los terceros años obtuvieran ese derecho, tenían que entregar los formularios de permiso. McGonagall y Filch se encargaron de recoger los formularios de permiso y registrar qué estudiantes podrían abandonar el terreno para dirigirse a Hogsmeade en los días de viaje.

"Me gustaría que se dieran prisa", se quejó Ron mientras se paraban en la fila, a unos lugares de Draco y los Slytherins. "Me muero por bajar a Hogsmeade".

"Espero que nos vamos a divertir", dijo Harry mientras la línea avanzaba.

Finalmente fue su turno, y después de entregar sus formularios a McGonagall, quien los verificó para asegurarse de que realmente tenían los permisos de sus guardianes, se dirigían hacia el pueblo. Mientras caminaban, los Slytherins todavía estaban ligeramente frente a ellos, pero deliberadamente mantuvieron un ritmo constante para no tener que lidiar con Draco y sus amigos. Después de una caminata de diez minutos, entraron a Hogsmeade y se detuvieron mientras miraban alrededor del pueblo que estaban visitando por primera vez. Ninguno de ellos había visto el pueblo antes, ya que la estación de tren estaba situada en el borde del pueblo y el camino que los carruajes tomaban hasta Hogwarts evitaba el pueblo.

"Donde primero?" Preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor del pueblo que estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogsmeade.

Al ver a los Slytherin dirigiéndose a Honeydukes, Ron se volvió para ver qué tienda estaba en la dirección opuesta. "¿Qué hay de Zonko?"

Harry y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo con Ron y mientras seguían a la pelirroja hacia la tienda de bromas intercambiaron divertidos giros de ojos. Ambos lo habían visto observando dónde habían ido los Slytherins y sabían que había elegido ir a la tienda de bromas para no tener que lidiar con los Slytherins.

A pesar de que la tienda de bromas no era el lugar ideal de visita de Hermione, no se quejó cuando los chicos recorrieron los estantes y compraron algunos pedazos y piezas. Desde la tienda de bromas, se dirigieron a Honeydukes antes de dirigirse a la librería. En la librería, Hermione encontró un libro sobre la Casa de los Gritos y otros edificios encantados en la magia de Gran Bretaña y ella lo compro. Entrando y saliendo de algunas otras tiendas, el trío se dirigió a las tres escobas, uno de los dos bares del pueblo. Les habían dicho que en los pubs se les permitiría comer y tomar algo, pero no se les serviría alcohol.

"No puedo esperar a probar una cerveza de mantequilla", dijo Ron cuando entraron en el cómodo bar. A pesar del nombre, las cervezas no eran alcohólicas y, por lo tanto, se les permitió a los estudiantes.

"¿Debemos ordenar y luego encontrar una mesa, o hacerlo al revés?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando alrededor del pub abarrotado. "Si, por supuesto, hay una mesa libre".

"Hay uno en la esquina". Harry señaló hacia la esquina más alejada, donde una pequeña mesa estaba vacía. "Ve a tomar la mesa y Ron y yo iremos por las bebidas".

Deslizándose entre la multitud, Hermione se dirigió a agarrar la mesa mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían al bar. Ya había algunas personas en el bar, así que los dos niños de trece años tuvieron que esperar su turno. Mientras esperaban, miraron alrededor del acogedor pub y decidieron que les gustaba el lugar.

"Whoa", Ron de repente se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la bruja detrás de la barra. "Ella es hermosa."

Harry se volvió para mirar a la camarera y tuvo que admitir que era una bruja atractiva. Harry estaba adivinando que tenía alrededor de la edad de su padre, pero ella seguía siendo muy atractiva. Tenía el pelo rubio rizado, una sonrisa cálida y acogedora y una figura que hacía que los hombres miraran fijamente. Incluso a los trece años, los ojos de Harry fueron atraídos hacia los pechos curvilíneos de la rubia.

"¿Qué puedo conseguirles dos jóvenes?" La camarera preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Ron abrió la boca para hacer un pedido, pero todo lo que salió fue un pequeño chillido. Rodando los ojos ante la vergüenza de Ron, Harry ordenó tres cervezas de mantequilla.

"Supongo que ustedes dos están en tercer año en Hogwarts", dijo la camarera mientras clasificaba las bebidas.

"Sí", respondió Harry, ya que parecía que Ron todavía no había encontrado la capacidad de hablar. "Es nuestro primer viaje a Hogsmeade".

"Espero que lo disfrutes", respondió la camarera con una sonrisa. "Soy Rosmerta, por cierto. Y este es mi pub, así que espero que se comporten. No me gustan los problemas en mi lugar".

"No conseguirás ningún problema de nuestra parte", prometió Harry.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo haré", respondió Rosmerta. Entregando las tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, ella tomó el dinero de Harry y también les dio menús.

Cuando Rosmerta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a tratar con otros clientes, Harry recogió las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y empujó a Ron en las costillas. "Agarra los menús".

Ron obedientemente agarró los menús y le dio a Rosmerta una mirada más anhelante, siguió a Harry hacia donde Hermione estaba esperando.

"¿Qué pasa con Ron?" Preguntó Hermione cuando Harry colocó las bebidas en la mesa y prácticamente tuvo que tirar a Ron en su asiento cuando la pelirroja se había vuelto hacia el bar.

"Está enamorado de la casera", explicó Harry.

"No lo hago", protestó Ron, finalmente encontrando su voz.

"Sí, lo haces", se rió Harry. "Estabas prácticamente babeando, y no pudiste decir una palabra".

"No estoy enamorado", protestó Ron. "Sólo soy tímido".

Hermione resopló al pensar que Ron era tímido mientras tomaba su menú y elegía lo que quería comer. Una vez que todos tomaron sus decisiones, Harry le preguntó a Ron si quería ir y hacer los pedidos, pero Ron se negó y Harry tuvo que hacerlo. Durante el resto de la comida, Harry se burló de Ron sobre la fantasía de Rosmerta, y para cuando salieron del pub, Ron se había rendido y admitió que la dueña era la bruja más atractiva que había visto jamás.

"¿Donde ahora?" Pregunto Harry

"La casa de los gritos", respondió Hermione. "No podemos acercarnos demasiado, pero si seguimos este camino aquí deberíamos poder tener una buena vista".

"¿Sabes algo sobre el lugar ya?" Preguntó Harry mientras se alejaban por el camino que Hermione había mencionado. Durante el almuerzo, Hermione había hojeado su libro para obtener información sobre la choza supuestamente encantada.

"No mucho," contestó Hermione. "Acabo de hojear el libro. Quiero leerlo correctamente para tener una mejor idea de su historia. Sí, leí que los lugareños habían reportado haber escuchado ruidos de la choza en una noche. Se supone que hay muchos aullidos que se pueden escuchar desde dentro del lugar ".

"Grandes, ruidosos fantasmas", Ron hizo una mueca.

"Mira, creo que eso es", declaró Harry cuando doblaron una esquina y un edificio destartalado apareció a la vista.

El trío se dirigió hacia la cerca que acordonaba la choza y todos se quedaron mirando el lugar. Era un lugar pequeño y curioso y Hermione tuvo que preguntarse por qué fue construido. No parecía lo suficientemente grande como para ser una casa, y estaba demasiado lejos de las casas en el pueblo para que perteneciera a uno de ellos.

"Maldito infierno", Ron soltó de repente cuando dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y señaló las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la choza. "Es el grimm de nuevo".

Harry y Hermione miraron hacia donde estaba apuntando Ron y encontraron el mismo perro salvaje y negro que habían visto unas semanas antes, sentado en el escalón inferior. La criatura parecía estar observándolos y Hermione sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda. Tomando la mano de Harry, ella se apartó de la choza y la mirada desconcertante del perro.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar al pueblo", susurró.

"Buena idea," murmuró Ron.

Aún vigilando cautelosamente al gran perro, el trío se dirigió hacia el pueblo. La segunda vez que doblaron la esquina y el perro ya no estaba a la vista, intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo. De vuelta entre los otros estudiantes, intentaron quitarse la mala sensación que el perro les había dado mientras visitaban algunas tiendas más antes de regresar al castillo. Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar la sensación de que el perro significaba problemas. No creyeron en la teoría de Ron de que era la pena y la muerte los seguiría, pero definitivamente pensaron que algo iba a suceder.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Ok mis oscuros seguidoes, estamos empezando el segundo arco del año, QUE EMOCIONANTE. Habra sorpresas que no se esperan, diganme... que creen que pasara.

* * *

En la mañana en que debían regresar a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, Hermione estaba acomodando a Crookshanks en su canasta cuando Ron bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. Hermione apenas levantó la vista cuando el pelirrojo entró en la habitación, aunque él llamó su atención cuando se acercó a ella y comenzó a gritar.

"Tu maldito gato ha matado a Scabbers", gritó. "Scabbers estaba en mi cama cuando fui a desayunar, y ahora no está en ninguna parte".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Crookshanks?" Preguntó Hermione mientras aseguraba la canasta de su mascota para el viaje hacia el tren.

"Tu bestia de gato claramente se lo ha comido", gimió Ron. "Scabbers se ha ido y encontré un pelo de gato naranja en mi cama".

"¿Un pelo de gato? Bueno, eso es una evidencia convincente", replicó Hermione bruscamente. "Honestamente, Ronald, Crookshanks no tiene la culpa de lo que le haya pasado a tu patética rata. Probablemente esté acurrucado durmiendo en alguna parte. Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás".

"Tenemos que irnos en diez minutos", argumentó Ron. "Nunca lo encontraré en diez minutos".

"Bueno, parece que Scabbers estára pasando la Navidad aquí en Hogwarts".

Ron miró a Hermione y casualmente verificó que tenía todo en su bolso. "Al menos podrías mostrar algo de simpatía por mi situación. A veces, eres muy cruel, Hermione".

"Es una rata, Ron," dijo Hermione con un suspiro de frustración. "Una rata que por todos los derechos debería estar muerta. Estoy segura de que puede sobrevivir unas semanas sin ti".

"Ese no es el punto," siseó Ron. "Scabbers es mi mascota y estoy preocupado por él. Te preocuparías por tu bola de pelo si no pudieras encontrarlo".

"Aunque Crookshanks no desaparece", argumentó Hermione. "Siempre está cerca cuando lo estoy buscando. Mi mascota sabe cómo comportarse".

"Tu mascota sabe cómo matar a mi mascota", disparó Ron.

Hermione miró a Ron y abrió la boca para discutir, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Dean diciendo el nombre de Ron. Al darse la vuelta, la pareja encontró a Dean entrando a la sala común desde el dormitorio de los niños, llevando un zapato.

"Es tu rata", dijo Dean, dándole el zapato a Ron. "Está dormido en mi zapato".

"Genial", Ron se ruborizó, mirando dentro del zapato y sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio a Scabbers dormido. "Solo lo sacaré y podrás recuperar tu zapato".

"No te molestes", dijo Dean con una mueca. "Parece que ha estado durmiendo allí regularmente. Ha mordido uno de los cordones y ha dejado algunos depósitos en el zapato. Nunca lo volveré a usar ahora que sé que una rata hizo mierda en mi zapato".

"Lo siento, Dean", dijo Ron cuando Dean se volvió y se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos. Mirando hacia abajo en el zapato, Ron hizo una mueca cuando vio las bolas marrones que se encontraban en el zapato de Dean al lado de Scabbers.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta mientras Ron seguía examinando el zapato de Dean. "Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien", dijo cuando Ron finalmente levantó la vista.

"Lo siento," escupió. "Cometí un error."

"La próxima vez deberías intentar pensar antes de acusar a Crookshanks de hacerle algo a tu preciosa rata", replicó Hermione.

Murmurando algo en voz baja sobre felinos peligrosos, Ron se dio la vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba para terminar de empacar. Hermione también terminó de verificar que tenía todo antes de recoger su bolso y la cesta de Crookshanks y bajar las escaleras para tomar un carruaje. Cuando llegó al frente del castillo, Harry y Ron la habían alcanzado y el trío viajó a la estación de Hogsmeade juntos.

Cuando se acomodaron en el tren, Hermione soltó a Crookshanks de su canasta y él se acurrucó muy feliz en su rodilla. Por el otro lado del carruaje, Ron le dirigió a Crookshanks una mirada cautelosa antes de acomodar a Scabbers en la silla a su lado. Atrapado en el medio, Harry no dijo nada acerca de la atmósfera entre los dos, en lugar de eso, trató de aligerar el estado de ánimo y sugirió que hicieran algo.

"Creo que solo voy a leer", dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su libro de su bolso.

Realmente se estaba acomodando para pensar en Lupin, y en cuál podría ser su secreto. Estaba decidida a descubrir qué estaba escondiendo él, y cómo resultaría en que lo despidieran. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que tenía que seguir era algunos comentarios crípticos de su hermano, y el hecho de que Lupin se había perdido varios días de enseñanza durante el primer trimestre. Sus primeros días libres habían sido repetidos un par de veces a lo largo del curso. Su último día de enfermedad acababa de ser un viernes, pero aparte de eso, solía tardar dos días. Hermione había notado las fechas en que él estaba fuera, pero hasta el momento no podía ver ninguna correlación entre las fechas. Esperaba que si estudiaba todo lo que sabía sobre Lupin en el transcurso de los días festivos, tendría respuestas cuando regresaran a la escuela en enero.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Londres, Harry estaba más que feliz de bajarse del tren. El ambiente entre Hermione y Ron no fue genial después de su discusión esa mañana sobre sus mascotas. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que Hermione había dicho exactamente, pero sabía que Ron estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para llamarla una vaca sin corazón cuando regresó a los dormitorios. El primer instinto de Harry había sido confrontar a Ron por su insulto, pero no quería perder la calma por lo que no había dicho nada. Sabía que obtendría la historia completa de Hermione cuando llegaran a casa, y luego podría decidir si ella había sido descorazonada o si Ron estaba exagerando. Personalmente, él sospechaba que era una mezcla de ambos, Ron se soltó un drama por lo más mínimo y, a veces, Hermione no podía controlar su natural actitud cáustica cuando se trataba de Ron.

Al desembarcar del tren, Harry se detuvo para mirar alrededor. Severus les había dicho a él y a Hermione hacía unos días que Voldemort y Beth estaban en casa para las vacaciones y que Beth los estaria recogiendo, pero Harry necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos. Si bien Hermione pudo haber sido la que estaba abiertamente preocupada por la pareja, Harry estaba igual de preocupado a su manera. Amaba a Voldemort y Beth, y no quería pensar en qué pasaría si les pasara algo.

"Mamá," Hermione repentinamente jadeó a su lado.

Harry apenas tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Beth, antes de que Hermione corriera hacia ella y le diera un gran abrazo. Sonriendo ante la vista, Harry se volvió hacia Ron y se despidió de la pelirroja.

"¿Están tu tía y tu tío aquí?" Preguntó Ron, buscando a los muggles que habían criado a Harry.

"Estarán afuera en la parte muggle de la estación", respondió Harry sin problemas, la mentira se cayó de su lengua sin que él tuviera que pensar en eso."Probablemente solo me dirigiré a través de la barrera con Hermione".

"Está bien entonces", dijo Ron. "Nos vemos en unas pocas semanas. Que tengas una buena Navidad, Harry".

"Tú también", llamó Harry mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre el hombro y se dirigía hacia donde estaban parados Hermione y Beth.

Beth hizo su parte a la perfección y saludó a Harry como si él no fuera más que el amigo de su hija. Como de costumbre, le preguntó a Harry si quería unirse a ellos para regresar al mundo muggle, y el trío se dirigió a través de la barrera hacia el mundo muggle. De vuelta en el mundo muggle, se aseguraron de que estuvieran lejos de la barrera y, en realidad, fuera de la estación, antes de lanzarse a un callejón oscuro. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Beth le dio un cálido abrazo a Harry antes de agarrarlo a él ya Hermione y aparecérselos a casa.

Una vez que estuvieron en casa, Harry y Hermione dejaron caer sus maletas en el pasillo antes de entrar corriendo a la sala principal con la esperanza de encontrar a Voldemort. Hermione ni siquiera se detuvo para dejar que Crookshanks saliera de su canasta porque estaba tan ansiosa por ver a su padre. Cuando la pareja entró en la sala delantera, encontraron a Voldemort de pie esperándolos frente al fuego.

"Papi." Hermione corrió directamente hacia su padre y lo abrazó. "Estoy tan contento de que estés bien".

"Yo también", agregó Harry, sonriéndole a su abuelo mientras le daba un abrazo.

"¿Has vuelto para siempre?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para completar tu ritual para que recuperes la salud?"

"Todavía necesitamos algunos ingredientes más", respondió Voldemort. "Deberíamos estar listos para irnos a fines de julio".

"¿Pero te vas a quedar por Navidad?" Pregunto Harry

"Sí, nos quedamos por Navidad", respondió Beth mientras entraba a la habitación con Crookshanks en sus brazos. "Hermione, estoy asumiendo que este adorable gato te pertenece".

"El es Crookshanks," dijo Hermione, acariciando la cabeza de su gato. "Draco lo escogió antes de que volviéramos a la escuela".

"Hablando de Draco, él estará aquí para cenar con sus padres", dijo Voldemort. "¿Por qué no se van los dos y desempacan y ordenan antes de que lleguen nuestros invitados? Podemos discutir todo durante la cena".

Dando a Beth y Voldemort otro abrazo y haciéndoles saber lo felices que estaban de que hubieran vuelto, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron escaleras arriba para prepararse para la cena con los Malfoy.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

La cena fue el lujoso asunto normal, con Severus y los Malfoy presentes. Estableciéndose para comer, Voldemort y Beth describieron brevemente lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos meses. Voldemort aún no sabía con certeza la naturaleza exacta del ritual que le devolvería toda su fuerza, pero confiaba en que el ritual se llevaría a cabo durante el verano.

"Cuando estas de vuelta?" Preguntó Lucius.

"Volveremos a irnos justo después de Navidad", dijo Beth, causando que tanto Harry como Hermione perdieran algo de su entusiasmo. "Esperábamos que Hermione y Harry pudieran pasar el resto de las vacaciones contigo".

"Por supuesto", respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa brillante. "Sabes que siempre estamos felices de tener a los dos alrededor de la mansión".

"¿Tienes que irte de nuevo?" Preguntó Hermione con un puchero.

"Sí, Hermione, lo hacemos", respondió Voldemort asintiendo con la cabeza. "Todavía necesitamos algunas cosas más, y son vitales para el ritual".

"Tendremos cuidado", prometió Beth a Hermione, sintiendo lo que su hija iba a decir a continuación.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no nos cuenta su año", insistió Voldemort. "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"No muy bien," admitió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Dumbledore tiene a Hagrid enseñando Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y es inútil. Draco se lesionó en su primera lección".

"¿Estás bien?" Beth le preguntó a Draco con preocupación.

"Estoy bien", respondió Draco.

"Y no tenemos que preocuparnos por Hagrid", dijo Lucius. "Dumbledore retrasó su audiencia todo el tiempo que pudo, pero está programado para fines de diciembre. Para cuando empiece la escuela otra vez, ya no estará enseñando".

"Ahora solo necesitamos deshacernos de Lupin", murmuró Hermione. "Por supuesto que ayudaría si tuviéramos toda la información", agregó enfáticamente mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Todo a su debido tiempo," respondió Severus con una misteriosa sonrisa. "Créeme, estoy trabajando para conseguirte la información tan pronto como pueda".

"¿A alguien le importaría explicar qué está pasando?" Voldemort cuestionó, mirando entre sus dos hijos.

"El nuevo Profesor de Defensa tiene un secreto y Severus no nos dice lo que es", respondió Hermione cuando Voldemort y Beth fueron informados sobre Lupin y su conexión con Sirius Black.

"Necesitamos jugar esto correctamente", dijo Severus. "Al principio del término descubrí algo acerca de Remus Lupin. Sin embargo, Dumbledore me dijo en confianza, y si se sabe, rompere esa confianza y no volverá a confiar en mí".

"Necesitas quedarte con Dumbledore," insistió Voldemort. "No quiero que Harry y Hermione se queden solos con Dumbledore y sus amigos. Te necesito allí para vigilar las cosas".

"Es por eso que estamos haciendo las cosas a mi manera", respondió Severus. "Lucius sabe sobre el secreto, pero no puede actuar sobre él sin darme a conocer. Es por eso que planeo revelar accidentalmente el secreto de Lupin a Hermione, Harry y Draco. Draco puede decirle a Lucius que él puede ser tratado de manera apropiada".

"¿Por qué mi padre no puede decir que le conté el secreto de Lupin?" Preguntó Draco.

"Porque no sabes el secreto", respondió Lucius. "Y en el momento, no hay explicación sobre cómo sabrías el secreto. Confía en nosotros, Severus tiene un plan y es a prueba de tontos".

"Solo está tardando más en implementarse de lo que me gustaría, pero sucederá", dijo Severus con confianza. "Solo tenemos que tener paciencia".

"Y esa es la caída de Hermione", se rió Voldemort. "Mi hija es muy impaciente".

"Puedo ser paciente", argumentó Hermione, haciendo que todos se rieran. Todos sabían que Hermione era muy impaciente y tener que esperar por algo la volvía loca.

"Ahora, dime qué más has estado haciendo", dijo Voldemort mientras la risa se calmaba. "Quiero escuchar todo sobre los últimos meses".

Con el tema de Lupin a un lado, Hermione, Harry y Draco comenzaron a hablar sobre la escuela. En lugar de centrarse en sus profesores, hablaron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry describió a Gryffindor ganando el primer partido de la temporada, mientras que Draco mencionó que había vuelto a entrenar luego de su lesión y que el primer partido de Slytherin del año sería en enero, pocas semanas después de que regresaran para el nuevo período. Como Hermione no tenía quidditch para hablar, les contó a sus padres sobre su trabajo escolar y cómo estaba progresando con sus nuevos temas.

La conversación duró toda la cena y unas horas después. Luego llegó el momento de que los Malfoy se fueran a casa y que la atención se centrara en la Navidad. Ya que Voldemort y Beth se fueron nuevamente unos días después de Navidad, prometieron que el mismo día sería memorable para Harry y Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Lo prometido es deuda, este capitulo es subido gracias a ... Nua-Night

Sinceramente les debo 4 capitulos mas, pero al fin, la musa se desvivió en mi informe y estoy haciendo un maravilloso trabajo. Asi que les debo esos capitulos, espero que mañana suba otro y otro.

por cierto bienvenidos y bienvenidas ortizjimenezjonhalerander (dios, espero haberlo escrito bien) y valmegu

* * *

En el día de la audiencia de Hagrid en el Ministerio, Hermione, Harry y Draco esperaban ansiosamente las noticias. Harry y Hermione estaban ahora en la mansión por el resto de las vacaciones, y habían visto junto a Draco como un confiado Lucius se había ido al Ministerio para la audiencia. Lucius confiaba en que obtendría lo que quería, pero el trío había aprendido a no subestimar a Dumbledore. Si hablaba por Hagrid, había una buena probabilidad de que nada funcionara como esperaban.

"Sentarse junto al fuego no hará que Lucius regrese más rápido", comentó Narcissa al trío cuando entró en la habitación para encontrarlos acampados frente al fuego. "¿Por qué no hacen algo productivo con su tiempo?"

"¿Como qué?" Preguntó Draco.

"¿No tienen tarea?" Narcissa cuestionó. "En mi época, teníamos tareas que hacer durante las vacaciones".

"Todo listo", respondió Hermione. De hecho, la mayor parte de su trabajo se había completado antes de abandonar la escuela y solo tenían pocas cosas que hacer, todas las cuales se hacían antes de Navidad.

"¿Los tres?" Narcissa miró a los tres niños, enfocándose principalmente en Draco y Harry. Ella podía creer que Hermione tenía toda su tarea realizada, pero estaba menos convencida de que su hijo y Harry sería lo mismo.

"Sí, lo hicimos todo juntos", respondió Harry, sonriéndole a Narcissa.

"Tengo que decir que estoy impresionada", admitió Narcissa.

"¿Esto significa que tenemos golosinas extra para mañana en la noche?" Draco preguntó con astucia. La noche siguiente era Año Nuevo, y mientras Lucius y Narcissa planeaban ir a una fiesta, Severus vendría a la mansión para vigilar al trío, ya que tenían una pequeña celebración.

"Ya veremos", respondió Narcissa, negándose a ser atraída de cualquier manera en golosinas extra. "Ahora quiero que ustedes tres hagan algo realmente. No los quiero sentados ahi todo el día".

"Vamos al jardín", dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie. "Podemos ir a la casa del árbol".

La casa del árbol era una reliquia de la infancia del trío, pero era tan grande y extravagante que todavía era adecuada para que la usaran. La casa del árbol estaba entretejida mágicamente con uno de los árboles más grandes en el jardín de Malfoy, y se había adaptado mágicamente a medida que Draco y sus amigos habían crecido. Ahora, cuando el trío entró en el lugar, se había convertido en una casa de dos pisos. El piso inferior contenía tres sillas cómodas y una pequeña mesita de café, y el piso de arriba albergaba una cama pequeña.

"Deberíamos usar este lugar más a menudo", declaró Harry mientras se desplomaba en una de las sillas. "Es una sede secreta muy buena".

"¿Cuartel general para qué?" Preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Draco se acomodaban en las otras dos sillas.

Harry pensó por un segundo, antes de que su rostro estallara en una amplia sonrisa. "Sede de los partidarios más jóvenes e ingenuos de El Señor Oscuro. Podemos hacer todos nuestros planes aquí".

"Sin embargo, no tenemos ninguna conspiración que hacer", señaló Hermione. "Hasta que Severus revele su secreto sobre Lupin, estamos atrapados".

"¿No has tenido suerte de averiguar lo que podría ser?" Draco lo comprobó.

"No tengo ni idea", admitió Hermione. "Todo lo que tengo es un mal presentimiento sobre él. Sé que está ayudando a Black a entrar en el castillo, pero no puedo probarlo. Sé que su secreto tiene que ver con sus días de enfermedad, pero no puedo averiguar qué es lo que está mal con él." Estar enfermo no es una ofensa saqueable ".

"Supongo que depende de lo que esté mal con él", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Podría ser contagioso".

"Maldita sea, espero que no", se quejó Harry. "Siempre está tratando de pasar tiempo conmigo. No quiero tener nada contagioso".

"Dile que se vaya", aconsejó Draco.

"No puedo hacer eso sin tocar mi tapadera", argumentó Harry. "Tengo que fingir que estoy interesado en sus aburridas historias sobre el maldito James Potter".

"Tal vez esa es la clave", reflexionó Hermione pensativamente.

"Tal vez cual es la clave?" Harry frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando Hermione. "Vamos tía Hermione, cuéntanos tu malvado plan".

"No me llames así", gruñó Hermione, causando que tanto Harry como Draco se rieran de su reacción extrema.

"Lo siento", se rió entre dientes Harry, aunque sonaba cualquier cosa menos. "Así que vamos, ¿cuál es la clave?"

"Tú," contestó Hermione, dándole a Harry una mirada que le hizo saber que no había olvidado por completo su broma. "Tal vez deberías intentar pasar más tiempo con Lupin. Tal vez algo que él te diga nos guíe a su secreto. Él confía en ti, Harry, podría decirte algo que no pretende".

"Eso suena aburrido como el infierno", murmuró Harry. Cuando Draco y Hermione lo miraron expectantes, suspiró derrotado. "Bien. Escucharé las estúpidas historias de Lupin y fingiré que me gusta".

"Solo asegúrate de que no sospeche", advirtió Hermione.

"No lo hará", respondió Harry con confianza. "Se ha acercado lo suficiente a mí, así que será fácil convencerlo de que necesito su ayuda con algo".

"Eso es lo que ordenó Lupin, ahora esperemos mi padre haya tratado con Hagrid", dijo Draco. "El cuidado de las criaturas mágicas podría ser interesante con un profesor medio decente".

Por suerte, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para saber qué había ocurrido en el Ministerio. A mitad de la tarde, Lucius regresó a casa recién salido de la audiencia. Para entonces, el trío se había movido de regreso al interior y se habían acomodado en la sala delantera, aunque no solo estaban sentados esperando que Lucius regresara. Harry y Draco estaban jugando ajedrez mágico y Hermione estaba leyendo mientras esperaba para jugar al ganador. Narcissa también estuvo presente, organizando las invitaciones a una cena que planeaba organizar después de que el trío regresara a la escuela.

"Bien, ¿son buenas noticias?" Draco exigió a su padre en el segundo que lo miró.

Inmediatamente abandonó el juego de ajedrez y los tres adolescentes centraron su atención en Lucius. Como de costumbre, Lucius era increíblemente difícil de leer, por lo que no tenían idea de si la audiencia había tenido éxito o no.

"Fue una pelea increíble", respondió Lucius mientras se servía un vaso de whisky de fuego y se acomodaba en su sillón favorito.

"Pero tú ganaste, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Draco.

Lentamente, Lucius sonrió al trío, sus ojos grises se iluminaron con diversión. "Por supuesto que gané".

"¿Nos contarás al respecto?" Preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

"Primero que todo, Hagrid tenía a Dumbledore a su lado. Dumbledore habló primero, defendiendo esa ofensa y tratando de pasar todo el asunto como un desafortunado accidente. Hagrid luego dijo algunas palabras, suplicando por la vida del Hipogrifo y rogando al Ministro y su panel que no lo despidieran. Y entonces fue mi turno ".

"Apuesto a que fue bueno verlo", dijo Harry, totalmente asombrado por el impresionante mago mayor.

"Fui bastante impresionante", se jactó Lucius con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Creo que el panel estaba más que feliz de estar de acuerdo con lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo, pero no habían contado con mi pasión. Hablé sobre cómo mi pobre e inocente hijo casi perdió su brazo y el dolor que sufrió desde entonces. Jugué mi carta de triunfo y anuncié que no quería que mataran al Hipogrifo. Deberían haber visto a Hagrid y Dumbledore cuando comencé a hablar sobre los derechos del Hipogrifo y cómo sería mucho más seguro y feliz en un santuario adecuado. Pense que les iban a dar ataques al corazón, aunque eso podría haber sido divertido ".

"¿Supongo que Buckbeak va a ser enviado a un santuario?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, eso se decidió bastante rápido", respondió Lucius. "Incluso Dumbledore no pudo discutir esa decisión, ya que es la opción más sensata. Sin embargo, dio pelea cuando le pedí a Hagrid que fuera despedido como profesor".

"Él no ganó, ¿verdad?" Draco preguntó con un ceño fruncido de preocupación.

"Por supuesto que no," se burló Lucius. "Tuve un argumento para contrarrestar todo lo que intentó. Al final del día, Hagrid ni siquiera es un mago completamente calificado. Luego está todo el problema con la Cámara de los Secretos. Dumbledore argumentó que no era responsable de que se abriera el año pasado, pero oficialmente Hagrid sigue siendo el culpable de que se haya abierto hace tantos años. Todo esto, combinado con el hecho de que Draco se lesionó en su primera semana de enseñanza, hizo que el ministro estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. Hagrid ya no es el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas ".

"Impresionante," dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "¿Sabes quién va a tomar el trabajo ahora?"

"Creo que Dumbledore va a hablar con un viejo profesor y conseguir que cubra por el resto del año hasta que pueda encontrar un reemplazo permanente", respondió Lucius.

"¿Esto nos ayudará en nuestra búsqueda para deshacernos de Dumbledore como director?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Muy posiblemente," respondió Lucius con un pensativo asentimiento de cabeza. "No es un buen juicio contratar a alguien y luego ser forzado a despedirlo luego de un año. También está la debacle de los dos últimos Profesores de Defensa, por no mencionar el alboroto que habrá sobre Lupin cuando su secreto salga a la luz. Dumbledore esta cavando su propia tumba, y ni siquiera tenemos que hacer mucho para ayudar. A veces, juro que el hombre no tiene ni una pizca de sentido común ".

"No obtendrás ninguna discusión de mi parte", dijo Narcissa mientras se levantaba elegantemente. "Si no fuera por el hecho de que Severus estaba en la escuela, tendría serias dudas sobre envíar a Draco. Ciertamente no es el refugio seguro que era cuando éramos más jóvenes".

"Por lo que recuerdo, el castillo tenía sus peligros", dijo Lucius, sonriendo a su esposa mientras él también se ponía de pie. Extendiendo la mano y agarrando su mano, la atrajo a sus brazos. "Una vez conseguí congelarme en un lugar muy desafortunado".

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando te diviertes en la nieve", respondió Narcissa con una leve risa al recordar el incidente.

"Estábamos adentro", argumentó Lucius. "No es como si estuviéramos dando vueltas en la nieve".

"No, estábamos en la torre de astronomía la noche más fría del año", dijo Narcissa, besando a su esposo en los labios. "Es natural que tu parte trasera haya estado expuesta a los elementos".

"Por favor, paren," Draco gruñó a sus padres cuando Hermione y Harry se rieron a ambos lados de él.

"¿Te estamos avergonzando, hijo?" Preguntó Lucius, mirando por encima del hombro y sonriéndole a Draco antes de volver a centrar su atención en Narcissa y besarla con pasión.

"Y nos vamos a ir ahora", anunció Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

Prácticamente arrastrando a Harry y Hermione fuera de la habitación, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al menos podían celebrar deshacerse de Hagrid, y como dijo Lucius, era otro clavo en el ataúd de Dumbledore. Hasta el momento, llevaban dos años y medio en un período de siete años en Hogwarts, y ya habían trabajado a través de tres profesores. Lupin haría cuatro, y ese realmente no era un buen récord para Dumbledore. Tenía que dejar a las personas dudas para que cuestionaban su juicio cuando se trataba de contratar personal.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Como de costumbre, pasaron los días festivos y pronto llegó el momento de regresar a Hogwarts por otro período. Como siempre, el trío se separó antes de llegar a la plataforma y unirse con sus amigos. Mientras Harry y Hermione se unieron con Ron y se sentaron con él y Ginny en el tren, Draco estaba sentado con los Slytherins.

"¿Ocurrió algo interesante durante las vacaciones, Draco?" Preguntó Theo. Sus propias vacaciones habían sido bastante aburridas y él estaba ansioso por los chismes.

"¿No tuvo tu padre una audiencia para lidiar con ese bufón, Hagrid?" Preguntó Blaise.

"Lo hizo," confirmó Draco con una sonrisa. "Y mi padre limpió el piso con Hagrid y Dumbledore. Envió a la monstruosa criatura a una especie de reserva animal, y a Hagrid consiguió dejarlo sin trabajo".

"Quieres decir, se ha ido?" Theo cuestionó. "¿Completamente?"

"No, solo como profesor," contestó Draco. "Dumbledore de alguna manera logró mantenerlo como jardinero. Pero lo importante es que se fue. Ahora podemos aprender algo sobre el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas".

"No puedo esperar a ver las caras de los Gryffindors cuando se den cuenta de que su pequeña mascota había sido despedida", se rió Blaise. "Potter y sus amigos aman a Hagrid. Estarán devastados".

Riéndose maliciosamente, los Slytherins pasaron el resto del viaje poniéndose al día e intercambiando historias sobre sus vacaciones. Cuando se bajaron del tren en Hogsmeade, Blaise y Theo intentaron atrapar a los Gryffindor para frotarles en la nariz en el despido de Hagrid, pero no estaban a la vista. O bien no habían bajado del tren, o ya estaban en un carruaje en su camino hacia Hogwarts.

Los Slytherins obtuvieron su respuesta cuando llegaron al castillo y no encontraron ninguna señal de los Gryffindors. De hecho, Harry, Hermione y sus amigos se encontraban entre las últimas personas en ingresar al Gran Salón. El grupo acababa de tomar asiento y establecerse cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse al cuerpo estudiantil.

"Lamento informarles que debido a un desafortunado incidente en el último trimestre, el Profesor Hagrid ya no estará enseñando el Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas", anunció sombríamente Dumbledore. "La profesora Grubbly-Plank retomará su antigua posición por el resto del año".

"Míralos," susurró Theo, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Harry y Hermione estaban de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Ron no lo hizo y pudieron ver claramente lo molesto que estaba por las noticias.

"Parece que Weasley va a llorar", se burló Blaise.

Justo en ese momento, Ron dirigió su atención a la mesa de Slytherin y sus emociones cambiaron. Ahora ya no parecía molesto, se veía furioso y el foco de esa furia era Draco. Sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse, Draco llenó un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se lo ofreció a Ron con una tostada. Los otros Slytherins hicieron lo mismo, y mientras Ron observaba con ira, brindaron por la partida de Hagrid.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

capitulo subido gracias a Pauli Jean Malfoy

niños, niñas y los demas vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar un lugar y extraño pais... (quien lo leyo con la cancion de jack)

bienvenidas criaturitas de la oscuridad: polacullenswan2627, Akuno-P, Batistarr, xemtelheart.

* * *

Poco más de una semana después de que comenzara el período, fue el primer partido de quidditch del año Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Con la programación reorganizada, ahora significaba que Gryffindor y Slytherin pelearían en el último partido del año. El cambio de último minuto no había funcionado bien con Oliver Wood, e insistió en que todos los miembros de su equipo estuvieran en el estadio de quidditch para ver jugar a Slytherin y quería que todos presentaran planes sobre cómo iban a vencerlos. .

"Es como la tarea", se quejó Harry mientras se sentaba en el puesto de Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione. "¿Puedes creer que Wood ahora nos está poniendo deberes? Y aquí estaba yo pensando que el quidditch debería ser divertido".

" Slytherin no es cosa de risa", dijo Ron con seriedad. "Necesitas tomar esto en serio, Harry. Tienes que asegurarte de vencer a Malfoy".

"Sí, sí", gruñó Harry con un giro de sus ojos. "Puedo vencer a Malfoy. Podría hacerlo sin tener que idear tácticas y compartirlas con el resto del equipo. Wood ha dejado que el poder e le vaya a la cabeza. Esperemos que el próximo capitán no sea tan obsesivo".

"Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que venir", dijo Hermione desde donde estaba sentada acurrucada junto a Harry. Por supuesto que quería ver el partido y apoyar a Draco, pero no podía mostrarse entusiasmada por lo que algunas quejas estaban en orden.

"Estás mostrando solidaridad con la casa", comentó Ron mientras se envolvía la bufanda con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Hacía mucho frío y comenzaba a desarrollarse una ligera helada, lo que significaba que no era el clima ideal para observar el quidditch.

"Pero Gryffindor ni siquiera está jugando", señaló Hermione. "Esperemos que sea un juego rápido".

"Esperemos que Malfoy todavía esté luchando con su brazo lastimado", dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿No sería gracioso, si todavía estuviera lastimado y Flint tuviera que sacarlo del equipo? Slytherin ha retrasado el partido tanto como puede, y escuché a la señora Hooch decir que no habrá más partidos pospuestos para ellos este año. "

"Estoy seguro de que Malfoy no estaría jugando si él no estuviera preparado", respondió Harry. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Draco estaba en plena forma y lo había estado durante algún tiempo.

"Bueno, esperemos que falle", murmuró Ron cuando Madam Hooch voló al terreno de juego seguido por los jugadores de ambos equipos.

Harry y Hermione ignoraron el comentario de Ron mientras observaban a los dos equipos ponerse en posición. Una vez que los capitanes se dieron la mano, Madam Hooch lanzó las bolas y el partido estaba en juego. Inmediatamente, Draco se elevó por encima de la multitud y comenzó a rodear el estadio mientras buscaba a la snitch.

"No creo que haya algo mal con Malfoy", comentó Harry mientras veía a su mejor amigo volar por el estadio con facilidad.

"Por supuesto que no, toda su lesión fue falsa para poner a Hagrid en problemas", se quejó Ron. "Dumbledore realmente debería hacer algo por él".

Hermione levantó una ceja interrogante a Ron. "¿Como qué? ¿Expulsarlo por ser un Slytherin?"

"Si tan solo funcionara de esa manera", suspiró Ron con nostalgia, sin darse cuenta del tono sarcástico de Hermione.

"No", le susurró Harry a Hermione, sintiendo que iba a empezar a discutir con Ron. A veces sentía que era un trabajo de tiempo completo para mantener a Hermione calmada y asegurándose de que no hiciera nada imprudente que pudiera revelar su secreto.

Hermione le dio a Harry una sonrisa agradecida mientras respiraba hondo y volvía su atención al partido. Unos minutos más tarde, sintió una presencia a su lado y levantó la vista para encontrar a una Ginny sin aliento en el asiento vacío de su mano derecha.

"¿Me he perdido mucho?" Preguntó Ginny. "Estaba estudiando y me dormí".

"Unos goles", respondió Hermione. "Malfoy volando alrededor de Cedric Diggory, pero ninguno de ellos ha visto la snitch todavía".

Hermione apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Draco repentinamente voló desde el cielo sobre ellos, precipitándose hacia el campo a toda velocidad. Cedric estaba justo detrás de Draco, y pasó volando junto al rubio cuando se detuvo abruptamente en el aire. En el segundo en que Cedric lo había pasado, Draco dio la vuelta a su escoba y se fue volando en la dirección opuesta, apuntando directamente a una diminuta bola dorada que revoloteaba frente al puesto de Ravenclaw. Para cuando Cedric y la multitud se dieron cuenta de que habían engañado al buscador de Hufflepuff, Draco estaba agarrando la snitch dorada en su mano.

"La victoria de Slytherin", anunció la señora Hooch mientras soplaba su silbato.

"Wow," Ginny se estremeció con asombro. "Es tan impresionante. ¿Viste la forma en que engañó a Cedric? Draco es tan inteligente y tan hermoso".

"Fue suerte", gruñó Ron, mirando a su hermana pequeña. "Harry podría hacerlo mejor".

"No lo sé", dijo Harry. "Nunca atrapé a la snitch tan rápido. El juego no ha durado ni media hora".

"Como dije, suerte", repitió Ron, reacio a admitir que Draco había jugado un gran juego. "No te preocupes Harry, le ganarás".

"No estoy muy seguro de que Wood haya tenido suerte con sus tácticas", comentó Harry cuando el trío se unió a la multitud que salía del estrado. Ginny todavía estaba parada en la parte delantera del stand, viendo a Draco celebrar con su equipo y esperaba que pudieran escapar antes de que ella se uniera a ellos. "El partido no fue lo suficientemente largo como para que nadie obtuviera información sobre el equipo. Simplemente no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer nada".

"Eso no es del todo cierto," corrigió Hermione. "Anotaron tres goles, salvaron dos y atraparon a la snitch. Por menos de media hora de juego, diría que fue un buen trabajo".

"Es cuando lo pones así", dijo Harry. "Esperemos que no haga que Wood ordene más sesiones de práctica".

Desafortunadamente para Harry, eso es exactamente lo que Oliver hizo. Menos de una hora después de que Slytherin hubiera golpeado a Hufflepuff, Oliver había hablado con todos los miembros de su equipo y les había dicho que aumentarían sus sesiones de entrenamiento cuatro veces por semana. Estaba decidido a ganar la copa de quidditch, y ciertamente no estaba planeando dejar que un buen equipo de Slytherin arruinara su sueño.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Tres semanas después del triunfo de Slytherin sobre Hufflepuff, Hermione se estaba acomodando en las gradas de quidditch una vez más para ver a Harry y a los Gryffindors volar contra la casa de amarillo y negro. Irónicamente, el juego de Gryffindor vs Slytherin se convertiria en el último partido de la temporada, Madam Hooch había reorganizado todo el calendario, lo que significaba que el calendario de algunos partidos era un poco extraño.

"Ahora Harry va a enseñarle a Malfoy cómo se hace realmente", anunció Ron mientras se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo.

"No estoy tan seguro de que el clima sea el adecuado para un juego rápido", comentó Hermione.

En las últimas tres semanas, el clima había sido terrible. Había nevado o llovido todos los días, y en el momento el aire estaba húmedo y había una fina llovizna alrededor. La visibilidad tampoco estaba en su mejor momento y Hermione realmente no podía ver a Harry agarrando a la snitch tan rápido como Draco había hecho unas semanas antes.

"Un poco de lluvia no detendrá a Harry", respondió Ron con confianza.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con Ron, Hermione se conformó con sentarse de nuevo en su asiento para esperar a que comenzara la acción. Justo cuando Madam Hooch y los jugadores salieron al terreno de juego y volaron en el aire, Hermione se fijó en el soporte de los Profesores, o más exactamente en la parte del soporte en el suelo. Mirando a la sombra que gotea, Hermione podría jurar que podía ver una forma debajo del soporte. Mientras ella seguía mirando, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era la forma del perro negro que habían visto un par de veces antes de Navidad.

"¿Qué ves?" Preguntó Ron, empujando a Hermione en el costado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que Ron solo comenzaría a divagar sobre lo sombrío, pero Hermione no creyó ni por un minuto esas tonterías. El perro claramente significaba algo, pero ella no estaba segura de qué. Parecía que un poco de investigación estaba en orden una vez que ella hubiese terminado de ver a Harry jugando quidditch.

"Entonces, presta atención", espetó Ron. "El partido está por comenzar".

Alejando los ojos del perro negro, Hermione volvió a centrar su atención en el partido de quidditch. Los jugadores se estaban poniendo en posición y una vez que Madam Hooch hizo sonar su silbato, comenzó el juego. A diferencia de Draco, Harry no se elevó de inmediato sobre el estadio. En su lugar, lentamente voló alrededor del estadio a medida que se acostumbraba a las condiciones.

"Tal vez tengas razón", concedió Ron después de diez minutos de muy poca acción. Incluso los otros jugadores estaban luchando y las quaffles y los bludgers eran mucho más grandes que la pequeña snitch que se suponía que Harry debía encontrar. "Este no es el clima ideal para el quidditch".

"Tampoco es el clima ideal para verlo", dijo Hermione con un escalofrío.

"Es un poco húmedo," Ron estuvo de acuerdo mientras se ponía el sombrero más abajo sobre su cabeza.

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin mucha acción, y desafortunadamente el clima siguió empeorando. En el momento en que el juego duraba media hora, solo se habían marcado un puñado de goles y no había ninguna señal de que Harry o Cedric estuvieran viendo a la snitch. De hecho, la lluvia caía tan fuerte que los espectadores luchaban por ver a los jugadores.

"Esto es ridículo", temblaba Hermione. "El juego no puede continuar en tan mal tiempo".

"Los juegos de quidditch rara vez se cancelan, Hermione", dijo Ron. "Incluso en los juegos escolares se juegan a menos que sea necesario terminarlos temprano. Supongo que un poco de lluvia no hará que Madam Hooch termine".

"Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dejar que el sentido común se interponga en el camino de un partido de quidditch?", Replicó Hermione con un resoplido no impresionado.

Murmurando para sí misma sobre lo estúpido y potencialmente peligroso que era seguir jugando, Hermione trató de localizar a Harry. Finalmente, lo vio por el otro lado del estadio y decidió no apartar la mirada de él durante el resto del partido. Aunque, vigilar a Harry era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y un par de veces, Hermione perdió brevemente de vista a su sobrino. Afortunadamente, ella siempre fue capaz de localizarlo bastante rápido, y como resultado lo vio de repente volando con un propósito.

"Creo que Harry ha visto a la snitch", le dijo Hermione a Ron, señalando hacia dónde volaba su amigo.

"¡Vete Harry!" Ron llamó y también vio a Harry corriendo tras algo.

La pareja observó a Harry volar por el estadio durante un par de minutos, antes de que una sombra oscura apareciera de repente sobre él. La sombra claramente sobresaltó a Harry y una vez que vio a la figura encapuchada hizo todo lo posible por superarla.

"Es un Dementor," gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie mientras observaba lo que estaba persiguiendo a Harry.

"Muevete Harry", gritó Ron, también poniéndose de pie. "Apartese del camino."

Harry, por supuesto, no podía escuchar ninguna advertencia que sus amigos le estaban gritando. Abajo en las gradas, Hermione y Ron observaron con horror cómo el Dementor se ponía de frente en la cara de Harry. El repentino movimiento del Dementor inquietó a Harry y, mientras intentaba retroceder, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de su escoba.

"¡Harry!" Hermione lloró al ver a su sobrino revoloteando en el cielo.

Sacando su varita, ella destrozó su cerebro para pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Harry a sobrevivir a su caída. Afortunadamente, ella y Ron no eran los únicos que habían visto los problemas de Harry. En el puesto de Profesores, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Severus estaban trabajando juntos para asegurarse de que Harry llegara a tierra con seguridad.

"Vamos", llamó Hermione, girándose y abriéndose paso entre la multitud antes de que Harry hubiera aterrizado.

Con Ron justo detrás de ella, voló hacia el campo. Por encima de ella, Madame Hooch había cancelado el juego y, lentamente, los demás jugadores volvían al suelo. Cuando Hermione salió a la cancha, vio al perro negro merodeando bajo el soporte de los Profesores. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por los perros misteriosos. Harry era su máxima prioridad.

"Harry", gritó, corriendo hacia donde él yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Debido a su juventud, Hermione y Ron habían llegado a Harry antes que nadie, pero solo se habían arrodillado para ver cómo estaba cuando llegaron los profesores. Ignorando el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba de pie detrás de ella, Hermione comprobó que Harry tenía un pulso. Por suerte, todavía respiraba, aunque la caída parecía haberlo golpeado de alguna manera.

"Está vivo", anunció ella.

"Llevémoslo al hospital", dijo Dumbledore, haciéndose cargo. "Severus, ¿puedes ver eso?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Severus, pareciendo aliviado de estar tratando con su hijo mientras avanzaba para levitarlo suavemente en el aire.

"¿Cómo está inconsciente?" McGonagall preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Lo golpeamos cuando aterrizo?"

"Se golpeó la cabeza con el palo de escoba", dijo Ron. "Justo antes de que comenzaran con el hechizo, su escoba chocó contra su cabeza antes de que se resbalara por la parte de atrás del estadio".

"Señor Weasley, ¿podrá ir a buscar el palo de escoba?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Estoy seguro de que Harry no quiere perderlo en todo el caos. En cuanto a este partido, propongo que compartamos los puntos entre los dos equipos y que todos regresen al interior antes de que todos nos resfriemos".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con los dementores?" Hermione preguntó cuando Ron se fue con los gemelos para intentar localizar la escoba de Harry.

"Dementores?" Dumbledore miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

"Fue un Dementor el que causó el accidente de Harry", explicó Hermione. "Ron y yo lo vimos. Se centró en Harry y lo hizo caer de su escoba".

"Lo investigaré", prometió Dumbledore. "Y tienes mi palabra de que si los dementores se acercaran a Harry, habrá problemas".

"Se acercaron a él, o al menos uno lo hizo", dijo Hermione, antes de volverse y dirigirse a la escuela.

Preguntándose por qué los dementores se habían acercado a Harry cuando se les prohibió interactuar con los estudiantes, Hermione se dirigió hacia el ala del hospital. Cuando entró, se sintió aliviada al descubrir que Harry estaba despierto y sentado. Madame Pomfrey estaba preocupada por él y comprobó que estaba bien, mientras que Severus estaba parado en el fondo de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

"Oye", dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Tengo una cabeza adolorida, pero por lo demás estoy bien", respondió Harry.

"Seré el juez de eso", dijo madame Pomfrey. "Tuviste una experiencia desagradable y quiero vigilarte durante las próximas horas. Me temo que te quedarás conmigo esta noche, señor Potter".

"Encantador", dijo Harry con un sarcástico giro de sus ojos.

"Le dije a Dumbledore lo que sucedió", dijo Hermione cuando Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a su oficina para tomar algunas pociones que quería darle a Harry. "Sobre el Dementor".

"Dementor?" Severus cuestionó.

"Sí, una de esas cosas me atacó", le dijo Harry a su padre. "Apareció de la nada, y cuando intenté volar, vino detrás de mí. Hizo una especie de cosa rara en la que me puse frío y perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando me caí".

"O te afectó bastante, o intentó darte el beso", Severus murmuró sombríamente. "De cualquier manera, no estoy feliz. Voy a hablar con Dumbledore y me aseguraré de que se lo tome en serio. Necesitamos hacer algo sobre estos Dementores antes de que realmente lastimen a Harry o a cualquier otra persona".

Cuando Severus se dio la vuelta y salió del ala del hospital, Ron entró con un montón de ramitas. No fue hasta que llegó a la cama que Hermione se dio cuenta de que las ramitas eran un palo de escoba roto.

"¿Es esa mi escoba?" Pregunto Harry

"Lo siento amigo", dijo Ron con simpatía mientras tiraba los restos en la cama. "Los gemelos encontraron que se estrelló contra un árbol. La fuerza del impacto debe haberlo hecho pedazos".

"Podría ser peor", dijo Harry mientras tocaba un par de trozos de madera rotos. "Podría haber ido volando hacia un árbol. Al menos estoy a salvo".

"Eso es lo importante", asintió Hermione con una sonrisa cuando Madam Pomfrey regresaba de su oficina.

La bruja medica inmediatamente reprendió a Ron por colocar la escoba rota en la cama, y después de asegurarle a Hermione y a Ron que Harry no corría ningún peligro grave, los sacó del hospital. Sin embargo, obtuvieron permiso para visitar después de la cena. Aunque para Harry, estaba atrapado pasando una noche en el ala del hospital mientras Madam Pomfrey comprobaba que no tenía ningún efecto adverso después de haber sido atacado por un Dementor y haberse caído de su escoba.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

capitulo dedicado a ... Batistarr (OMG una obacion de pie por tu esfuerzo. QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO OIGA esta chica se leyó de corrido la historia. Dime con sinceridad ¿cuanto dormiste? hahaha)

bienvenidos mconsdiaz, Fanaticasailormoon (no crean que se me olvido mencionarlos, solo que hubo un fallo tecnico, nada de que preocuparse.)

* * *

El día después de ser dado de alta del hospital, Harry decidió ir a visitar a Lupin. Después de sus experiencias el día anterior, pensó que era el momento perfecto para intentar descubrir qué sabía el mago mayor sobre Sirius Black. Harry ya había confirmado en que Lupin confiaría en él, el incidente con los Dementores realmente había funcionado a su favor. Ahora tenía una razón genuina por la que quería la ayuda del Profesor de Defensa.

Después de desayunar con Hermione y Ron, y asegurándoles que estaba perfectamente bien, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Lupin. Como era un fin de semana, no había clases y solo esperaba que el Profesor de Defensa estuviera cerca. Por suerte, Lupin abrió la puerta de su oficina de inmediato e hizo pasar a Harry al interior.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" Preguntó Lupin mientras le ofrecía al adolescente un asiento frente a su escritorio.

"Estoy bien", respondió Harry. "Aunque se destrozo mi escoba. Supongo que tendré que jugar los partidos restantes de la temporada con una escoba de la escuela".

"Es desafortunado acerca de tu escoba", estuvo de acuerdo Lupin. "¿Pero cómo te sientes después de estar con otro Dementor?"

"Estoy preocupado", respondió Harry. "¿Por qué vino tras de mí? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?"

"No sé por qué te persiguio, Harry", confesó Lupin. "El profesor Dumbledore está furioso porque los dementores se acercaron a ti ayer, y está tratando de averiguar por qué estaban tan cerca de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que recibamos muchas respuestas de ellos".

"No me gustan esas cosas, dan miedo", dijo Harry. "Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a defenderme de ellos. Hablaste de algún tipo de encanto en la primera lección".

"El encanto del patronus", suministró Lupin. "Los dementores se alimentan de recuerdos y sentimientos negativos, mientras que el encanto del patronus funciona con recuerdos fuertes y felices. Si se manejan correctamente, los recuerdos felices son más fuertes que los malos recuerdos".

"¿Me puedes enseñar cómo realizar el encanto?" Pregunto Harry

"Parece que los Dementores se han centrado en ti, así que creo que es una buena idea que tengas protección", estuvo de acuerdo Lupin."Desafortunadamente, no podemos usar un Dementor real para que practiques. Habría sugerido un boggart, pero por alguna razón el castillo está libre de boggart en este momento. Aparte del primero que encontré, no he sido capaz de encontrar otro ".

Harry hizo todo lo posible por no sonreír, ya que sabía muy bien que la razón por la que Lupin no podía encontrar ningún boggarts era por su padre."¿Realmente necesitamos un boggart?"

"No, no lo hacemos", respondió Lupin. "Podría tardar más en dominar sin algo en lo que centrarse".

"Más duro, pero no imposible?" Harry lo comprobó.

"No, no es imposible", confirmó Lupin. "Estoy seguro de que podemos dominarlo juntos".

Limpiando un espacio en su oficina, Lupin se dispuso a enseñarle a Harry el encanto patronus. Sin embargo, después de diez minutos, Harry todavía no había logrado producir ningún tipo de niebla. Lupin le había mostrado su patrón, que parecía una tenue nube de humo plateado.

"Pensé que se suponía que el amuleto tomaría la forma de un animal", dijo Harry cuando Lupin demostró su patronus por tercera vez y aún no tenía una forma sólida.

"Un amuleto realmente sólido puede", respondió Lupin.

Luego produjo rápidamente un patrón sólido, pero se deshizo de él antes de que Harry realmente pudiera distinguir qué tipo de animal era. Todo lo que Harry había podido averiguar era que el patronus de Lupin tomaba la forma de una gran criatura de cuatro patas.

"Me conformaría con solo un poco de algo," murmuró Harry. No era como Hermione, que esperaba dominar todo de una vez, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco frustrado por no sentir nada cuando intentaba hacer el encantamiento.

"¿Qué recuerdos estás usando?" Preguntó Lupin. Lo primero que le había dicho a Harry era pensar en su recuerdo más feliz.

"La primera vez que volé", respondió Harry. Sabía que Lupin pensaría que era un recuerdo reciente, pero la primera vez que viajó a los cielos tuvo a Draco a su lado y fue un recuerdo que se quedó con él durante todos estos años.

"Tiene que ser más fuerte que eso", dijo Lupin con un gesto de pesar.

"¿En qué piensa usted?" Pregunto Harry Supuso que pensar en su familia sería un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte, pero iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar interrogar a Lupin.

"Mi tiempo en Hogwarts", respondió Lupin. "Siempre pienso en los amigos que hice cuando estaba aquí. Mis años en Hogwarts fueron los mejores de mi vida".

"¿No terminas por ponerte triste cuando piensas en tus amigos y recuerdas que se han ido?" Pregunto Harry

"A veces me afecta", admitió Lupin cuando la pareja se sentó para descansar de su lección. "Pero solo trato de pensar en los buenos tiempos. James y Sirius eran mis mejores amigos, y nunca olvidaré los momentos divertidos que tuvimos juntos".

"¿No había otro chico en tu grupo de amigos? El que Sirius asesinó".

"Peter", dijo Lupin. "Era amigo nuestro, pero nunca encajaba de la misma manera. Siempre estaba más cerca de nuestra amistad. Para ser sincero, yo también lo era hasta cierto punto. James y Sirius eran tan unidos como ladrones, y incluso no pude entrometerme entre ellos. No es que quisiera, claro esta. Estaba feliz de ser su amigo, no necesitaba el vínculo especial que esos dos tenían ".

"¿Es por eso que estás tan convencido, de que Sirius es inocente?" Pregunto Harry "Antes de abordar el tren, Arthur Weasley me dijo que Sirius había traicionado a mis padres. Pero dijiste que no lo hizo".

"No hay forma de que Sirius haya traicionado a James y Lily", insistió Lupin. "Habría muerto antes de darles a Quien-tu-sabes cualquier información sobre ellos. Cuando descubrimos que habían muerto, él estaba inconsolable. Supongo que era parte de la razón por la que persiguió a Peter y reaccionó como lo hizo. Sabe que fue imprudente y estúpido, pero estaba tan devastado después de perder a James ".

"¿Pero no era este Peter también su amigo?" Pregunto Harry "¿Por qué los traicionaría?"

"Peter haría cualquier cosa por una vida fácil", respondió Lupin encogiéndose de hombros. "Si se hubiera encontrado en una situación en la que era su vida o la de James y Lily, no habría dudado en vender a tus padres. Sé que algunas personas creen que Sirius acosó a Peter para que confesara ser un espía para la oscuridad, pero yo estaba allí y él no ".

"Pero Sirius sigue siendo un asesino".

Lupin suspiró tristemente mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Desafortunadamente. Sirius era un idiota cuando persiguió a Peter. Se arrepiente de explotar como lo hizo, pero Sirius lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo".

"¿Sabes por qué se escapó de Azkaban?" Pregunto Harry "¿Por qué ahora? Ha estado allí durante trece años. ¿Por qué escapar ahora?"

Lupin se encogió de hombros cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a colocar los muebles en su lugar. "No tengo idea de por qué Sirius hace las cosas que él hace. Ahora, suficiente por un día. Intenta pensar en un recuerdo más positivo, y cuando estés listo para practicar, ven y búscame".

"Gracias señor", respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie. Reconoció un despido cuando lo escuchó, y también reconoció cuando las personas estaban siendo evasivas. Lupin sabía más de lo que decía, Harry estaba seguro de ello.

Prometiendo volver pronto, Harry salió de la oficina de Lupin y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Escabulléndose en la habitación secreta, encontró a Hermione y Draco sentados haciendo una tarea juntos. Acomodándose junto a la pareja, procedió a contarles todo sobre su mañana con Lupin. Con suerte, más lecciones privadas conducirían a más revelaciones, pero por el momento Harry pensó que había hecho bien en lograr que Lupin se abriera. Con un poco de suerte, pronto estaría compartiendo muchos más secretos.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Mientras se sentaba a desayunar, Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las disputas a su lado. Ron estaba luchando con su ensayo de Pociones y se suponía que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Hermione, solo que en lugar de solo preguntarle si podía darle algunos consejos, le había pedido que le prestara su trabajo para copiarlo. Por supuesto, Hermione se había negado a permitir que Ron la copiara abiertamente, lo que lo llevó a acusarla de ser malvada.

"¿Por qué no me ayudas?", Se quejó Ron. "Me has ayudado antes".

"Sí, te he ayudado. Nunca te he dado las respuestas", replicó Hermione.

"Pero no tengo tiempo para hacer el trabajo desde cero", argumentó Ron. "Tenemos pociones esta tarde, y no he hecho nada".

"Deberías haber pedido mi ayuda antes", respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros casual.

"Lo olvidé", murmuró Ron. Solo cuando había visto a Neville pidiéndole a Hermione que revisara su trabajo unos minutos antes, incluso se acordaba de la tarea.

"Eso no es mi culpa, Ronald," contestó Hermione. "Debes mantener una mejor nota de tus tareas. Tal vez si tuvieras un organizador o un diario no te olvidarias de hacer tu tarea".

"Todavía no podría haberlo hecho", se quejó Ron. "No entiendo la mitad de las cosas en la lección de Snape".

"Y copiar el trabajo de otra persona no va a ayudar con eso", dijo Hermione. "Si realmente estás luchando con el trabajo, debes ir a ver al profesor Snape. Podría darte clases extra o arreglar algo con uno de los estudiantes mayores".

"¿Estas loca?" Ron preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras accidentalmente escupía su jugo de calabaza por todo su huevo revuelto. "No voy a pedir ayuda a Snape".

"Entonces parece que estás condenado a no entender pociones", respondió Hermione mientras volvía a su propio desayuno.

"Genial, voy a obtener una detención ahora", se quejó Ron. Mirando a Hermione, echó a un lado sus huevos revueltos y llenó un plato fresco con salchicha y tocino.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que las disputas se detuvieron, Harry finalmente levantó la cabeza. Había evitado deliberadamente el contacto visual con ellos durante su discusión, ya que no deseaba ser absorbido por una de sus sesiones de francotirador. A pesar de que se aseguró de mantener a Hermione en línea con su temperamento, a veces solo dejaba que el par de ellos siguiera adelante. Si él arbitrara cada argumento entre la pareja, no haría nada más en todo el día.

Justo cuando Harry levantó la cabeza, los búhos de correos entraron en el Gran Salón. Sin esperar nada, devolvió su atención a su desayuno, pero los jadeos de la habitación hicieron que él levantara la cabeza. Mirando de nuevo a los búhos, dejó escapar un grito ahogado al ver media docena de búhos, llevando algo largo y delgado en sus garras. Cuando los búhos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, la atención de todos estuvo sobre ellos. Ahora estaba claro que llevaban un palo de escoba, aunque estaba envuelto, su forma era un regalo definitivo.

"¿Para quién es el paquete?" Uno de los Hufflepuff llamó cuando los pájaros dejaron caer el paquete en el centro de la mesa, justo delante de Harry y sus amigos.

Ron se levantó rápidamente y leyó la etiqueta en el paquete, antes de volverse hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Es para ti."

"¿Yo?" Harry estaba tan confundido como él también se levantó y examinó el paquete.

"Me pregunto qué es", reflexionó Ron.

"Sí, porque no es del todo obvio que es un palo de escoba", murmuró Hermione con un giro de sus ojos.

"¿De quién es?" Preguntó Ron, ignorando la burla de Hermione.

"No dice", respondió Harry, revisando el paquete y no encontrando ninguna etiqueta de devolución.

"Ábrelo entonces, Harry," le instó Dean desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Mirando hacia arriba en la mesa de Profesores, Harry encontró a todos los Profesores observándolo con interés. Su padre lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y Harry supo al instante que la escoba no era de Severus. Incluso dudaba que fuera de su abuelo ya que sospechaba que su padre lo habría sabido todo, y Severus no se parecía a alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Volviendo al paquete, Harry abrió el papel marrón. Como era de esperar, era un palo de escoba, pero incluso Harry se sorprendió al encontrar un Firebolt dentro del paquete.

"Whoa, una Firebolt," Seamus jadeó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la palabra comenzara a extenderse por el Gran Salón.

"¿De dónde vino?" Preguntó Neville con suspicacia.

"No tengo idea", admitió Harry. Después de buscar en todo el paquete, todavía no había ni idea de dónde venía la escoba. No había ninguna nota dentro del paquete, y la única información en el exterior del paquete era el nombre de Harry.

"¿No compraste una nueva escoba después de que la tuya se rompió el fin de semana?" Dean preguntó.

"No, iba a esperar hasta el verano antes de conseguir una nueva escoba", respondió Harry.

"A quién le importa de dónde vino, es una Firebolt", dijo Ron, mirando con amor a la escoba. "Me gustaría que alguien me enviara una Firebolt".

"No me gusta", dijo Hermione, mirando el palo de escoba frente a su sobrino. "Las escobas son caras, ¿por qué alguien le enviaría uno a Harry? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no enviarían una nota diciendo de quién era?"

"Tienes que hacer que todo sea deprimente, ¿no?" Ron le espetó a Hermione. "¿Por qué no puedes dejar que Harry sea feliz? Alguien ha tenido la amabilidad de comprarle una escoba nueva, yo digo que salgamos afuera en el recreo y lo probemos".

"Sí, y si está maldito, Harry podría tener un accidente desagradable", replicó Hermione.

"No está maldito," Ron contesto. "Eres una reina del drama. No la escuches, Harry, ella es simplemente una aburrida".

"Ella tiene razón", dijo Harry, para gran horror de Ron. "¿Por qué alguien me enviaría una Firebolt? Simplemente no se siente bien".

"Podemos llevarlo a la profesora McGonagall y dejar que ella lo resuelva", sugirió Hermione.

"Sí, vamos a hacer eso", asintió Harry asintiendo.

"Ustedes deben estar dementes," Ron escupió mientras se ponía de pie con disgusto.

"Es mejor prevenir que lamentar", dijo Harry.

"Absolutamente locos", repitió Ron. Con una sacudida final de su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Salón.

Ignorando a Ron y las extrañas miradas que estaban recibiendo de todos los demás, Harry y Hermione tomaron el palo de escoba y su empaque hasta la mesa de Profesores y se lo entregaron a McGonagall. Mientras explicaban sus preocupaciones, Severus les hizo un gesto sutil para hacerles saber que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. A la vista, Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. A pesar de que había confiado bastante en que Firebolt no tenía nada que ver con su abuelo, era tranquilizador saber que no habían cometido un gran error al entregarle la escoba a McGonagall.

"Lo comprobaremos a fondo e intentaremos llegar al fondo de esto", le aseguró McGonagall a Harry.

"Gracias, profesora", dijo Harry, sus ojos se dirigieron a Lupin, que estaba observando los procedimientos con el ceño fruncido. De repente, tuvo una sospecha furtiva de dónde había salido la escoba.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se giraron y se alejaron de la mesa de los profesores, compartieron una mirada y Harry supo que Hermione también había notado la reacción de Lupin. Sabía algo sobre la Firebolt, de eso ambos estaban seguros. Pero enviarlo él mismo, parecía improbable considerando que su ropa gastada indicaba que no tenía mucho dinero. O un escenario más probable era que había ayudado a Sirius a enviarle la escoba a Harry. Aunque lo que esperaban lograr enviando un regalo anónimo era algo que nadie podía imaginar. Tendrían que esperar y ver qué pasaba cuando McGonagall había terminado sus exámenes de la escoba.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

este capitulo esta atrocinado por SALESIA te lo juro chica, tus comentarios me animan a seguir con esto. Ni que decir de la extencion.

* * *

Dos semanas después de recibir la misteriosa Firebolt, McGonagall detuvo a Harry después de la Transfiguración para hacerle saber que había sido revisado a fondo y que estaba libre de maldiciones. Dado que la Transfiguración era la clase antes del almuerzo, Hermione y Ron se habían detenido en el aula con Harry y estaban con él cuando recibió la noticia de que era seguro usar su escoba.

"¿Encontro quién lo envió?" Pregunto Harry

"Me temo que no", dijo McGonagall con un suspiro. "Cada tienda de quidditch en el país está vendiendo Firebolts en masa. No podemos rastrearlo en una tienda".

"Así que todavía no tenemos idea de quién lo envió o por qué", dijo Harry.

"¿Importa?" Preguntó Ron. "Es libre de maldiciones. ¿No es eso lo importante?"

"¿Estás segura de que es seguro?" Harry lo comprobó con McGonagall.

"Perfectamente", respondió McGonagall.

Harry asintió. "Bien. En ese caso, quiero que sea entregado a una organización benéfica, o algo así. Regálelo a un hogar de niños o subastarlo para recaudar dinero para una organización benéfica".

McGonagall miró a Harry en completo shock mientras que a su lado, Ron se estaba volviendo positivamente púrpura mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras. Hermione también parecía sorprendida por el anuncio, pero también estaba divertida por los problemas que su sobrino sin duda causaría con su decisión.

"¿No quieres la escoba?" McGonagall preguntó, su sorpresa evidente en su voz.

"No, cuando no sé quién me lo envió y por qué", respondió Harry. "No conozco a nadie que me envíe un regalo como ese, e incluso si lo hiciera, tendrían la sensatez de al menos firmar su nombre o algo. Llámeme sospechoso, pero no confío en que quien haya enviado la escoba lo está haciendo por la bondad de su corazón ".

"¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres regalarlo?" McGonagall comprobó. "Por lo que entiendo, una Firebolt es una escoba cara".

"Lo es, pero puedo comprar el mío si quiero uno", dijo Harry. "He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo, profesor. Sé que nunca podré usar la escoba sin saber de dónde viene, así que pensé que podríamos hacer feliz a otra persona".

"Puedo donarlo a St Mungo's para la sala de niños", dijo McGonagall después de pensarlo un momento. "Estoy seguro de que a algunos niños enfermos les encantaría dar un giro a una Firebolt".

"Eso suena genial", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Déjalo conmigo y lo organizaré", dijo McGonagall. "Ahora es mejor que los tres corran antes de perder el almuerzo por completo".

Dándole las gracias a McGonagall por última vez, Harry salió del aula. Ron se arrastraba ligeramente detrás de Harry y Hermione y habían llegado a la planta baja antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz.

"Increíble", murmuró mientras seguía a los otros dos al Gran Salón. "¿Estás seguro de que estás pensando claramente, Harry?"

"Sí", respondió Harry mientras tomaban sus asientos.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dean preguntó. "¿Has recuperado tu escoba, Harry?"

"La escoba estaba libre de maldiciones, pero no la tengo", respondió Harry mientras comenzaba a resolver lo que quería para su cena.

"McGonagall no lo confiscó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Seamus. Todos habían escuchado a McGonagall pidiéndole a Harry que se quedara atrás y todos esperaban que tuviera a su Firebolt en su poder para el final del día para que pudieran divertirse probándolo.

"No, ella no lo confiscó", dijo Harry.

"Se lo dio", Ron soltó antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de explicarlo.

"¿Qué?" Seamus frunció el ceño. "Estoy confundido."

"Harry le dio la escoba," Ron escupió con disgusto. "Le dijo a McGonagall que se lo diera a la caridad"

"¿Por qué?" Dean preguntó.

"Porque no sé de dónde vino, y no estoy interesado en recibir regalos de una persona anónima", respondió Harry.

"Está loco", dijo Ron. "completamente loco, te lo digo."

"Creo que fue un gesto muy bonito", le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras miraba a Ron. "Y creo que tienes razón para ser cauteloso con la escoba. Todavía digo que algo extraño está pasando".

"Ya no es un problema ahora. La escoba se ha ido, y ese es el final de eso", dijo Harry, terminando la discusión antes de que alguien más expresara una opinión.

Por supuesto, solo porque Harry se negó a hablar sobre la Firebolt no significaba que la conversación no continuara. La noticia se extendió rápidamente por la mesa de Gryffindor sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que, por supuesto, llevó a que los chismes se extendieran también a las otras tres mesas de la casa. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, todos sabían que Harry había regalado el Firebolt que había recibido quince días antes.

"Podrías pensar que había regalado algo que Ron me había dado por la forma en que está pasando", le murmuró Harry a Hermione cuando salían del Gran Salón para dirigirse a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron había saltado delante de ellos y se había ido con Dean y Seamus, ignorando deliberadamente a Harry.

"Solo ignóralo," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Ella quería decirle a Harry que debería disfrutar de la paz de Ron si no le hablaba, pero había gente alrededor y ella no quería que la escucharan y le diera una razón para interrogarla.

Al entrar en el aula de Defensa, Hermione y Harry tomaron sus asientos y sacaron sus libros. Los dos siempre se sentaron juntos en la lección, y Ron se sentó con Neville, así que no fue como si notaran que la pelirroja estaba ignorando a Harry.

"¿Donde estábamos?" Preguntó Harry, hojeando el libro.

"Capítulo diez," respondió Hermione. "Gorras rojas y hinkypunks".

Harry acababa de abrir su libro en la página correcta cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y Severus entró en la habitación. Al hacerlo, lanzó su varita a las ventanas, haciendo que todas las contraventanas se cerraran de golpe. Cuando llegó al escritorio al frente de la clase, el aula de Defensa estaba tan oscuro como su aula de Pociones.

"Ya que su profesor habitual está enfermo, tomaré la lección hoy", anunció Severus. "Pasen al capítulo quince en sus libros".

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras avanzaba y encontraba el capítulo apropiado. "¿Hombres lobo? Pero todavía no estamos con hombres lobo".

"Si necesitara tu opinión, señorita Granger, se la pediría. Diez puntos de Gryffindor", dijo Severus, provocando risas de los Slytherins en la parte posterior de la habitación. "Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme la diferencia entre un hombre lobo y un animago?"

Hermione al instante levantó la mano y comenzó a responder a la pregunta. "Un animago elige convertirse en un animal, mientras que un hombre lobo no tiene otra opción en el asunto".

Desde la parte posterior de la clase, Draco dejó escapar un aullido, haciendo que los Slytherins se rieran aún más. Harry bajó la cabeza para que nadie pudiera ver la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Severus brevemente dejó que un destello de diversión se lavara en sus rasgos antes de volver a su estado estoico normal.

"Gracias señor Malfoy," Severus arrastró las palabras. "Y otros diez puntos de Gryffindor por la señorita Granger hablando fuera de turno. La próxima vez, espere a que le pregunten antes de responder ".

Hermione miró a su hermano, nada feliz con su actitud. Ella sabía que él siempre era duro con Gryffindors y no hacía excepciones para ella y Harry, pero sentía que no había hecho nada más que molestarla desde que entró en la habitación. Cuando su hermano hizo más preguntas, Hermione mantuvo la mano baja y permaneció en silencio. A pesar de que sabía cada respuesta, sabía que su hermano no la llamaría por lo que estaría perdiendo el tiempo intentando responder las preguntas.

"Quiero que lean el capítulo y escriban un ensayo sobre las formas de identificar a un hombre lobo", anunció Severus. "El ensayo debe tener cuatro pies de largo, y cualquier cosa que no se haya terminado en clase se completará como tarea que se me entregará en su próxima lección de pociones".

"Pero eso es mañana", protestó Ron.

"Muy bien, señor Weasley, ya sabe cuál es su horario", dijo Severus, arrastrando las risas de los Slytherins. "Acomódense y continúen con su trabajo", ordenó a la clase, antes de sentarse en el escritorio y mirar a cualquiera que no hubiera enterrado la cabeza en su libro de inmediato.

El capítulo sobre hombres lobo fue largo y detallado, e incluso Hermione solo tuvo una pequeña porción de tiempo para comenzar su ensayo. Para cuando sonó el timbre, solo había tenido tiempo de tomar algunas notas. Tendría que terminar el resto del ensayo en la biblioteca con el resto de su tarea.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", comentó Harry mientras salían de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. "¿No se suponía que nos ayudaría?"

"Lo hizo," respondió Hermione en voz baja. Por suerte, Ron aún no se había unido a ellos, así que tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. "Tendremos que terminar el ensayo esta noche. Intenta llegar a la biblioteca e intentar conseguir a Draco. Tenemos mucho que discutir".

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"¿Un hombre lobo?" Harry miró a Hermione como si estuviera loca. "¿Crees que Lupin es un hombre lobo?"

"Lo hago," respondió Hermione asintiendo.

Hermione, Harry y Draco estaban en su habitación secreta, y los niños apenas habían llegado, Hermione había compartido su teoría. Draco había saltado a bordo de inmediato con su teoría, mientras que Harry era escéptico. Sabía que Severus había prometido que les contaría el secreto de Lupin cuando pudiera, pero no estaba seguro de si Hermione lo había tomado demasiado literal y había saltado sobre lo primero en lo que podía pensar. Tal vez su padre les estaba diciendo que Lupin era un animago no registrado. Ya habían aprendido sobre los animagos en la lección de McGonagall y mencionó que todos los animagos tenían que estar registrados en el Ministerio.

Por supuesto, cuando Harry compartió su teoría, tanto Hermione como Draco se echaron a reír. Es cierto que un animago no registrado sería una razón para que Lupin pierda su trabajo como profesor, pero si fuera algo así, Severus se habría asegurado de que atraparan a Lupin en el acto.

"¿Pero por qué crees que es un hombre lobo?" Pregunto Harry "Tienes que tener más evidencia que no sea lo que el capítulo que papá nos hizo leer hoy".

"¿Sabes lo que es hoy, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione.

"El jueves", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Es la luna llena", respondió Hermione. "Y el profesor Lupin no ha sido visto hoy, y supongo que tampoco lo verán mañana. También he comprobado que los otros días ha estado 'enfermo' y todos caen a ambos lados de la luna llena. "

"Y en el capítulo que leímos esta tarde mencionó que los hombres lobo son propensos a sentir los efectos de la luna el día de la luna llena", agregó Draco. Si bien no había juntado las pistas sobre Lupin tan rápido como Hermione, una vez que compartió su teoría, estuvo de acuerdo con ella al detectar las señales. "No son vistas hasta la noche, pero pueden ser peligrosos en las horas previas a la luna llena".

"Y al día siguiente, a menudo se dice que son letárgicos", dijo Hermione, asumiendo la explicación. "El efecto puede durar unos pocos días, y has visto lo cansado que Lupin puede verse".

"Creo que a menudo se ve enfermo y cansado", admitió Harry asintiendo.

"Estoy seguro de que si revisamos todo podemos encontrar otras señales", dijo Hermione. "Pero estoy seguro de que el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo".

"Y permítanme decir, cuán absolutamente peligroso es esto", dijo Draco con una sonrisa de desprecio. "Sé que a Dumbledore le falla el departamento de salud, pero esto es malo incluso para él. ¿Cómo diablos puede contratar a un hombre lobo como profesor y no informar a los padres? Padre podrá despedirlo ni siquiera tener que intentarlo".

"Si tenemos razón", dijo Harry con cautela. "Necesitamos verificar todo antes de informar a Lucius de nuestras deducciones".

"Tenemos razón", dijo Draco con confianza. "Solo piensa en la primera lección con el boggart cuando se paró frente a ti. Su boggart era la luna".

"Whoa, tienes razón", susurró Harry mientras pensaba en lo que Draco acababa de decir. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en la única vez que Lupin había lanzado un patronus sólido y la forma que había tomado. "Y creo que su patrón es un lobo, aunque se deshizo de él antes de que realmente tuviera la oportunidad de verlo claramente. Pero es un animal grande con cuatro patas".

"Tiene sentido", dijo Hermione asintiendo. "Se dice que los patronos adoptan una forma animal que se relaciona con la persona, incluso si no siempre les gusta la conexión. Supongo que a Lupin no le gusta que le recuerden su licantropía".

"¿A quién le gustaría que les recordaran que son un hombre lobo?" Preguntó Draco. "Si fuera un hombre lobo, no me gustaría que me lo recordaran".

"Si Lupin es un hombre lobo, ¿cómo será controlado en las noches como esta noche?" Pregunto Harry "¿Cómo está Dumbledore tan seguro de que no va a escapar y mutilar a los estudiantes?"

"Probablemente lo tiene encerrado en alguna parte", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que padre se enterará cuando le dejemos saber qué está pasando".

"Hagamos la tarea y hagamos una lista separada de todo lo que sabemos sobre Lupin", sugirió Hermione. "Si para el final de la noche confiamos en que hemos tomado la decisión correcta, Draco puede escribirle a su padre y hacerle saber lo que hemos concluido".

Cuando el trío terminó su tarea, estaban más convencidos que nunca de que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Incluso las dudas de Harry se habían ido y estaba completamente de acuerdo con la teoría sobre el gran secreto de Lupin. Saber que todo lo que tenían que hacer era dejar que Lucius supiera lo que estaba pasando, y él lo tomaría de allí. En unas pocas semanas, dudaron que tuvieran que lidiar con Lupin ya que ninguno de ellos pensó que estaría en Hogwarts el tiempo suficiente para ver otra luna llena.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

este capitulo te lo debia Pauli Jean Malfoy con tantos reviews de tu parte. Amo cada review que mandas.

Lo debido tiene que ser pagado. A si que esfuerzense y mandenme mas reviews para poder terminar con este año !

ya mero empezamos con el cuarto y no saben lo que se viene!

* * *

Después de escribirle a su padre, asegurándose de que la carta fuera leída como si él mismo hubiera presentado sus teorías sobre Lupin en caso de que Lucius quisiera mostrársela a alguien, Draco había esperado una respuesta inmediata. Quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando el viernes por la mañana no llegó ninguna carta de su casa en el desayuno. Cuando no había llegado ninguna carta al final del día, Draco se convenció a sí mismo de que aparecería el sábado por la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando amaneció el sábado por la mañana y aparecieron los buhos de correos, su distintivo búho real no estaba a la vista. Para la hora del almuerzo del sábado, Draco empezaba a preguntarse si habían cometido un error. Tal vez la razón por la que su padre no le había escrito era porque estaban equivocados y Lupin no era un hombre lobo.

"Oye Draco, ¿no es esa tu lechuza?" Preguntó Theo, dándole un codazo a Draco en las costillas y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Levantando la vista, Draco sonrió astutamente mientras veía a su búho volando hacia él. Dado que el correo se entregaba normalmente en una mañana, la gente se sorprendió al ver una lechuza en el Gran Comedor y estaba atrayendo mucha atención al aterrizar frente a Draco. Desatando la carta que rodeaba el tobillo de su lechuza, alimentó a su ave unos trozos de pan antes de que despegara y saliera del pasillo.

"Algo debe ser importante para que tus padres escriban a la mitad del día", comentó Blaise cuando Draco comenzó a abrir su carta.

"Tal vez", respondió Draco despreocupadamente mientras sacaba el pergamino del sobre y leía lo que su padre tenía que decir.

Al igual que la carta que le había escrito a su padre, Lucius había escrito como si estuvieran discutiendo algo completamente nuevo. Cualquiera que lea la carta no tendría la menor idea de que Draco le había dado a Lucius información que ya conocía. En la carta que Lucius prometió que investigaría las teorías de Draco, y casualmente le preguntó si había compartido sus opiniones con sus amigos. Leyendo entre líneas, Draco sabía que su padre le estaba diciendo que comenzara a correr la voz sobre Lupin. Casualmente colocó la carta sobre la mesa, donde tanto Blaise como Theo podían verla.

"¿Cualquier cosa interesante?" Blaise preguntó mientras estiraba el cuello para leer lo que el padre de Draco había escrito. El hecho de que Draco hubiera puesto la carta sobre la mesa significaba que no era privada. Si no hubiera querido que nadie lo leyera, lo habría guardado sin dejar que nadie se le acercara.

"¿Que es todo esto?" Preguntó Theo, también leyendo la carta. "¿Qué preocupaciones tienes sobre Lupin? Bueno, aparte del hecho de que el hombre es la persona más enfermiza con la que me he encontrado. Cada mes está enfermo como un reloj. Si era una mujer, diría que tenía problemas femeninos".

"Más como problemas lunares", dijo Draco.

"¿Luna? ¿La chica extraña en Ravenclaw?" Blaise frunció el ceño.

"No, lunar como en la luna", corrigió Draco mientras se preguntaba quién demonios era Luna, o por qué su amigo había notado a una chica que supuestamente era extraña.

"¿Lupin tiene problemas con la luna?" Theo lo comprobó, dándole a Draco una mirada que implicaba que estaba perdiendo la razón.

"Creo que tiene un problema con la luna llena", dijo Draco de manera puntiaguda, y sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio el amanecer en los ojos de sus dos amigos.

"Maldición, es un hombre lobo", declaró Theo en voz alta, causando que algunas personas lo miraran de manera extraña.

"Creo que sí", dijo Draco asintiendo.

"¿Acabas de decir hombre lobo?" Pansy preguntó, inclinándose sobre la mesa. "¿Quién es un hombre lobo?"

"Lupin," respondió Blaise. "O al menos Draco piensa que lo es."

Draco rápidamente informó a sus amigos sobre lo que Hermione había notado, aunque lo hizo sonar como si fuera toda su teoría. Incluso después de unos pocos puntos, sus amigos estaban recorriendo el camino y conectando los puntos por su cuenta. Por supuesto, ahora que se había planteado el tema, pronto comenzó a extenderse por la mesa de Slytherin. Al final de la hora del almuerzo, todos los Slytherin estaban convencidos de que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Ahora solo tenían que esperar y ver cuánto demoraba el resto de la escuela en ponerse al día con los últimos chismes.

"¿Hacemos algo?" Daphne preguntó preocupada cuando el grupo abandonó el Gran Salón y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

"Mi padre lo investigará, pero no creo que te duela escribir a tus padres", sugirió Draco.

Por supuesto, la sugerencia de Draco fue recibida con entusiasmo entusiasta por parte de los Slytherins y al final de la tarde, casi todos habían escrito a sus padres. El correo nunca había estado tan ocupado un sábado por la tarde y había una cola que se terminaba por la puerta cuando los Slytherins enviaban lechuzas a sus padres. Por supuesto, todos los amigos de Draco escribieron a sus padres, y el grupo hizo el viaje hasta la lechuzeria justo antes de la cena.

"Wow, todavía está muy ocupado", comentó Theo cuando entraron en la habitación y encontraron a varios Slytherin atando cartas a búhos escolares.

Una vez que todos habían enviado sus cartas, el grupo abandonó la lechuzeria y se dirigió a tomar el té. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la escalera principal, caminaron directamente hacia Harry, Hermione, Ron y algunos de los otros Gryffindor, que habían salido del corredor al lado del suyo. La colisión causó un poco de apilamiento y tanto Daphne como Neville terminaron en el suelo.

Draco fue automáticamente a ayudar a Daphne a levantarse cuando Theo y Blaise comenzaron a gritarle a los Gryffindors por no mirar a dónde iban. Sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiera ofrecerle a Daphne su mano, Harry lo golpeó. Draco observó con absoluta sorpresa cómo Harry ayudaba a Daphne a ponerse de pie y se disculpaba por haberla derribado. Cuando Daphne aceptó su disculpa y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, Draco podría haber jurado que vio a su mejor amigo sonrojarse antes de alejarse.

"Vamos, a comer", anunció Draco, sonriendo al ver el hecho de que su mejor amigo podría estar enamorado de Daphne.

"Pero estos idiotas se encontraron con nosotros", protestó Theo. "¿No deberíamos tirarlos por las escaleras, o algo así?"

"Podríamos, pero conociendo nuestra suerte, seríamos acusados de intento de asesinato o algo así", dijo Draco. "Y no sé sobre ti, Theo, pero no quiero perder cientos de puntos de la casa solo para aventar a algunos Gryffindors".

"Supongo que no valen la pena", estuvo de acuerdo Theo cuando los Slytherin comenzaron a bajar las escaleras detrás de Draco.

"Cobardes", Ron llamó después de que los Slytherins se retiraran.

Deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras, Draco se volvió y miró a Ron. "¿Quieres venir aquí y decir eso, Weasley?" Por supuesto que Ron no se movió, así que Draco solo le dio una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que no. Todos los Gryffindors hablan y no hacen nada".

Dándose la vuelta, Draco abrió el camino hacia el Gran Salón y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Los Gryffindor no estaban muy lejos detrás de ellos y se acomodaron en sus asientos con Ron todavía disparando dagas con los ojos sobre los Slytherins.

"Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a Weasley", dijo Theo con un gruñido mientras el pelirrojo seguía observándolos. "Él realmente me pone de los nervios".

"Pone de los nervios de todos", dijo Blaise. "Creo que debe ser un rasgo Weasley. Su hermana pequeña es exactamente la misma, y no me hagas hablar de ese pomposo gilipollas de prefecto".

"¿Qué te ha hecho algo alguna vez?" Preguntó Draco. "Aparte de ser un Weasley, por supuesto".

"Nada en particular, solo tiene una mala actitud", respondió Blaise. "Siempre nos está hablando con nosotros, Slytherins. La semana pasada, lo vi dar dos detenciones de primer año por reírse cuando se dirigían a su salón de clases".

"¿Detención por reír?" dijo Theo indignado por la idea de que alguien había sido castigado por estar de buen humor.

"Consideró que estaban causando una escena, pero creo que es solo porque él mismo no tiene sentido del humor", dijo Blaise. "Esta chiflado es triste ver que vive para la escuela y es el Sr. Perfecto ".

"Puedes decir eso otra vez", se rió Draco cuando el grupo se desvió hacia la conversación general, que inevitablemente incluía a Gryffindors mal hablando.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Mientras los Slytherin se reían y bromeaban en su mesa, Ron estaba sentado mirándolos con furia siguiendo su paso por las escaleras. Todavía estaba molesto por la observación de Draco de que no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado cuando los insultaba, principalmente porque era cierto. Ron no le temía exactamente al rubio Slytherin, pero desconfiaba de él. Draco era un Slytherin y un Malfoy, y Ron nunca estuvo del todo seguro de hasta qué punto se rebajaria para obtener una ventaja durante la confrontación.

"Mirar con dagas a los Slytherins no está logrando nada", comentó Harry, arrastrando a Ron de regreso a lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos. "Solo ignóralos, Ron".

"Solo se meten debajo de mi piel", dijo Ron.

"Conozco la sensación", murmuró Hermione, brevemente mirando a Ron antes de volver a concentrarse en su cena.

"Algunas personas simplemente no están destinadas a llevarse bien", dijo Harry diplomáticamente.

"Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Ron. "Los Weasley y los Malfoys entran en esa categoría".

"Así que déjalo ir y olvídate de ellos", instó Harry.

"Lo haré," juró Ron, sonriéndole a Harry. "¿Por qué debería dejar que esos bichos me roben la atención cuando podríamos estar hablando de quidditch? Sólo nos queda un juego más contra Slytherin y si les ganamos, ganamos la copa".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar de quidditch. Sin prestar atención a la pareja, volvió su atención a la mesa de Profesores. Como había esperado, Lupin había estado ausente de sus lecciones de los viernes, y hasta ahora no lo habían visto hoy. Hermione sospechó que no saldría de sus habitaciones hasta el lunes por la mañana, después de haberse tomado todo el fin de semana para descansar después de su transformación.

Cuando ella desvió su atención de la mesa de Profesores, Hermione notó que otros estudiantes miraban hacia la mesa y luego charlaban entre ellos. Al escanear el pasillo encontró que casi todos parecían estar vivos con chismes. Mientras se preguntaba de qué estaban hablando, Lavender y Parvati entraron en el Gran Salón y tomaron asiento cerca.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Preguntó la lavanda.

"Es tan impactante", agregó Parvati.

"Impactante, más bien peligroso", corrigió Lavender.

"¿Sobre qué están hablando ustedes dos?" Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño cuando las brujas chismosas habían interrumpido su charla de quidditch.

"Lupin," respondió Parvati. "¿No has oído? Es un hombre lobo".

"No seas tan ridículo", resopló Ron.

"¿De dónde has oído eso?" Pregunto Harry

"Todo el mundo está hablando de eso", respondió Lavender. "Lo escuchamos de Padma, que lo había escuchado de Hannah Abbott. Hannah lo había escuchado de uno de los séptimos años, que había escuchado a un par de personas hablar sobre el envío de búhos a sus padres. Se rumorea que los búhos han colapsado porque todo el día las personas han enviando cartas a casa ".

"Ciertamente voy a escribir a mis padres esta noche", dijo Parvati. "No quiero que me enseñe un hombre lobo".

"Tampoco yo", agregó Lavender, ya que también confirmó que estaría escribiendo en casa. "Son criaturas sucias y no quiero estar cerca de ninguna".

"Lupin no es un hombre lobo", insistió Ron. "Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado. ¿No es así, Harry?"

"Hay un punto ahí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "No puedo ver a Dumbledore contratando a un hombre lobo para enseñar a cientos de estudiantes inocentes".

"Exactamente, es una locura", dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Harry lo respaldaba.

"No estoy tan segura", dijo Hermione en voz baja. Mientras Harry estaba jugando con Ron, ella decidió agitarlo un poco.

"Honestamente no puedes creer esto, Hermione," Ron respondio. "Lupin no es un hombre lobo".

"Creo que lo es," dijo Hermione. "Esa tarea que hicimos el jueves describió a Lupin a la perfección. Y el jueves fue la luna llena, al igual que todos los otros días que Lupin estuvo enfermo. Ya había decidido que Lupin era un hombre lobo, tiene sentido que alguien más pudiera conectar los puntos mientras hacia la tarea ".

"¿Y no pensaste decírselo a nadie?" La lavanda exigía indignación.

"Quería hablar con él antes de difundir rumores", dijo Hermione, defendiéndose de la mirada de Lavender. "Estoy bastante segura de que es un hombre lobo, pero podría estar equivocado".

"No lo estas," dijo Parvati. "Se corrió la voz, y hemos sido enseñados por un hombre lobo durante los últimos meses".

"Todavía digo que todo esto es un error", dijo Ron, negándose a creer lo que estaba frente a él. "Solo espera y verás, todo se arreglará y la verdad saldrá a la luz. Lupin no es un hombre lobo, estoy seguro de ello".

"Déjate de engañar", dijo Lavender con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. "Tienes razón en un aspecto, sin embargo. La verdad saldrá a la luz, y luego descubriremos quién tiene la razón".

De hecho, la verdad surgió antes de que terminara el fin de semana. El domingo por la mañana, Dumbledore recibió el primero de varios aulladores de padres enojados que exigían saber lo que estaba pensando al dejar que un hombre lobo enseñara a sus hijos. Después de un día de aulladores, que todos conocían, Dumbledore se vio obligado a hacer un anuncio durante la cena. Admitió que Lupin era en realidad un hombre lobo, aunque estaba convencido de que podía confiar en él y que no era un peligro para nadie. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a retirar a Lupin del deber de enseñanza activa mientras trataba con los padres enojados.

Dumbledore confiaba en que al final de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, que se acercaban rápidamente, todo se arreglaría y Lupin se reincorporaría. Sin embargo, Harry, Hermione y Draco sabían que seria diferente. Sabían que Lupin había enseñado su última lección y al comienzo del tercer y último término ya no sería profesor en Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Este capitulo es por SALESIA, te lo juro, empeze a traducir el capitulo y me llego tu review, FUE MAGICO.

* * *

Dumbledore pudo sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza mientras se sentaba en el Gran Comedor, participando en una reunión conjunta de gobernadores y padres. Después de que los rumores sobre Remus Lupin habían comenzado a surgir unas semanas antes, había hecho todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas. A pesar de que no había querido hacerlo, había retirado a Lupin del deber de enseñanza activa y había pasado las pocas semanas antes de Pascua tratando de calmar a los padres. Sin embargo, ahora eran las vacaciones de Semana Santa y, como gobernador en jefe, Lucius Malfoy insistió en una reunión en la que se escuchara a los padres preocupados. Dumbledore no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la reunión, pero diez minutos después, supo que era un desastre. No importaba lo que dijera, Lucius había hecho que los otros padres se pusieran frenéticos y no se conformarían hasta que tuvieran lo que querían, que era a Lupin sin trabajo.

"Puedo garantizarles que la seguridad personal de sus hijos está a salvo", dijo Dumbledore, no del todo listo para tirar la toalla y arrojar a Lupin a los lobos. De manera realista, sabía que se avecinaba, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

"¿Quieres decir que estaban seguros el año pasado?" Un padre se burló. "Esta escuela se está volviendo más peligrosa cada día si me preguntas".

"Si, si," varios padres más estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Lo siento, Dumbledore, pero hemos estamos hablando de esto," dijo Lucius con voz solemne. "Esperamos que nuestros hijos estén seguros cuando estén en la escuela, y simplemente no me siento seguro con un hombre lobo enseñando a mi hijo".

"Puedo asegurarte que la condición de Remus está bajo control", respondió Dumbledore. "Toma la poción de Wolfsbane cada luna llena, y se mantiene alejado de los estudiantes cuando su aflicción está en su apogeo".

"Wolfsbane no es una cura", señaló Bernard Nott, el padre de Theo. "¿Qué pasa si se olvidó de tomar su poción o si salió mal? Todavía se convierte en una criatura peligrosa, y no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo".

"¿Realmente vale la pena el riesgo, Dumbledore?" Lucius cuestionó. "A pesar de todas sus precauciones, ¿puede decir honestamente que no hay peligro para nuestros niños? Incluso si solo es una pequeña posibilidad de que algo salga mal, seguramente los estudiantes de Hogwarts deberían ser lo primero. Deben estar protegidos por encima de todo. O cree que ¿diferentemente?"

"Por supuesto que los estudiantes son mi primera prioridad", insistió Dumbledore, molesto con Lucius por dar a entender lo contrario.

"Entonces creo que tu solución es bastante sencilla", dijo Lucius.

"Realmente no puedo decir nada para cambiar tu opinión, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Dumbledore, buscando a alguien que pudiera simpatizar con la causa y no encontrar ninguna.

"Haz lo correcto", instó Lucius al director. "O iremos a la prensa y al Ministerio y los forzaremos a que lo hagan por usted".

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que Lucius haría lo que había prometido y crearía un gran alboroto si no cedía a lo que los padres exigían."Tienes tu deseo", dijo en voz baja. "Remus Lupin tendrá su contrato terminado".

"Estás haciendo lo correcto", dijo Lucius con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se ponía de pie. "Esperemos que los Profesores del próximo año sean más adecuados para el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Haciendo caso omiso de la excavación del hechicero rubio sobre su elección de personal, Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar a los padres de la escuela. Finalmente, estaba solo con Lucius y le preguntó cómo había descubierto a Lupin. Había sido desconcertante para Dumbledore durante algún tiempo cómo los padres se habían enterado de la condición del Profesor de Defensa.

"La gente no es tan ajena como piensas," respondió Lucius con una sonrisa. "¿No pensaste que iba a plantear preguntas el tener un miembro del personal que se tomaba unos días de descanso cada mes? No hace falta mucho trabajo para descubrir que los días de enfermedad de Lupin caían alrededor de la luna llena. Eso, combinado con una tarea hizo que Draco mirara de cerca a su nuevo profesor ".

"Draco lo resolvió?" Dumbledore estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que el rubio Slytherin hubiera conectado los puntos y descubierto el pequeño problema de Lupin.

"Mi hijo no es un idiota, Dumbledore," dijo bruscamente Lucius, al darse cuenta de lo sorprendido que parecía estar el anciano ante la noticia de que Draco los había llevado al secreto de Lupin. "Realmente no debes subestimarlo. Un día te sorprenderá con lo inteligente que realmente es".

"Ya lo hizo," murmuró Dumbledore cuando Lucius salió del Gran Salón y salió de la escuela.

Con un suspiro, se volvió para dirigirse a su oficina. A pesar de que lo había estado esperando, ahora tenía que ir y darle la noticia a Lupin de que no tenía trabajo. Y luego tuvo que ordenarse un nuevo Profesor de Defensa para el último trimestre del año. Estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para tener que deshacerse de un muy buen maestro, pero estaba aún más furioso de que hubiera ocurrido a mediados de año. Lo menos que Draco pudo haber hecho fue esperar hasta el final del año para descubrir el secreto de Lupin. Malditos Malfoy, realmente eran una familia que Dumbledore esperaba no volver tener que lidiar con ellos.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"No pueden hacer esto", explotó Sirius Black, golpeando su puño contra la pared cercana y causando que el polvo cayera sobre su cabeza.

"Pueden y lo haran", respondió Remus con un suspiro.

Los dos estaban en la casa de llos gritos en Hogsmeade y Remus acababa de dar la noticia de su despido a su amigo. Por supuesto, ambos sabían que se avecinaba, pero habían estado esperando que Dumbledore pudiera haberlo evitado. Al menos hasta que hubieran logrado hacer lo que Sirius tenia que hacer después de haber escapado de Azkaban.

"¿Y qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó Sirius, desplomándose en el viejo sofá que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

"Me voy a casa", respondió Remus. "Parecerá extraño si me quedo después de que me hayan despedido. Lo siento, por no haberte ayudado más".

"Al menos has hecho una conexión con Harry," dijo Sirius. "Espero que ahora me dé una oportunidad cuando finalmente pueda reunirme con él".

"He intentado que vea que no eres una mala persona, Sirius", le dijo Remus a su amigo. "He explicado lo que realmente pasó con Peter y creo que él me cree".

"Por supuesto que te cree, es la verdad", resopló Sirius. "Harry no es estúpido, salió como sus padres. Apuesto a que es tan inteligente".

"Él es bastante brillante," Remus estuvo de acuerdo con una cariñosa sonrisa. "Aunque por alguna razón, tiende a ocultar su inteligencia cuando está cerca de Ron. No sé si solo está tratando de evitar los sentimientos de Ron porque no es tan inteligente".

"Parece un buen chico", dijo Sirius. "No puedo esperar para conocerlo. ¿Crees que si me perdonan puedo obtener la custodia de él?"

"Una cosa a la vez, Sirius," advirtió Remus. "No se puede obtener un perdón sin primero obtener a Peter y probar que no está muerto".

"Maldita rata," Sirius se enfureció. "No puedo creer que haya escapado en ese momento. Estaba tan convencido de que lo maté".

"Todos lo estábamos," dijo Remus con una inclinación de cabeza. "¿Cómo íbamos a saber que era tan resbaladizo?"

"Después de lo que le hizo a James y Lily, deberíamos haber sabido que era capaz de cualquier cosa", se quejó Sirius.

"Solo no hagas nada estúpido, Sirius," Remus advirtió mientras se preparaba para irse. "Si te atrapan, te devolverán a Azkaban sin darte la oportunidad de limpiar tu nombre".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente sentarme y no hacer nada", argumentó Sirius. "Necesito limpiar mi nombre".

"Lo sé, pero ten cuidado", respondió Remus. "No quiero perderte de nuevo. Durante trece años, no he tenido amigos. No quiero volver a estar solo".

"No lo harás," prometió Sirius. "No te preocupes, Remus. Puedo manejar todo".

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

La noticia del despido de Lupin fue recibida con entusiasmo por la mayoría de los estudiantes cuando Hogwarts volvió a reunirse para el último trimestre del año. Con todo lo que había estado sucediendo, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa para la Pascua mientras se resolvía el problema de Lupin. Por supuesto, había algunos estudiantes tristes por verlo marchar, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba contenta de que un hombre lobo potencialmente peligroso ya no les estuviera enseñando.

"Todavía digo que es un resultado triste", se quejó Ron durante la primera fiesta del término. "Me gustaba Lupin".

"Yo también. Pero fue irresponsable que Dumbledore no hiciera pública su condición", respondió Hermione.

"Pero si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría conseguido el trabajo en primer lugar", argumentó Ron. "¿Cómo se supone que debe conseguir un trabajo si la gente lo discrimina porque es un hombre lobo?"

"Estoy seguro de que hay muchos trabajos que puede hacer", dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Realmente era un muy buen profesor, simplemente no estaba bien que nadie supiera del peligro que representaba para la gente. Podría haber sido diferente si Dumbledore hubiera sido directo con la gente".

"Lo dudo," Ron resopló. "¿Te imaginas al padre de Malfoy aceptando que un hombre lobo enseñe a su precioso mocoso? Dumbledore nunca hubiera obtenido el permiso necesario para que Lupin enseñara".

"No puedes saber eso", dijo Harry, uniéndose a la conversación. "Tal vez si Dumbledore hubiera podido probar que Lupin era seguro para estar cerca de los estudiantes, las cosas hubieran funcionado. Nunca lo sabremos porque Dumbledore trató de no ser consciente de las cosas".

"Creo que todos deberíamos estar de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo", dijo Hermione, saltando cuando Ron abrió la boca para discutir con Harry.

"Aunque todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Lupin fue un buen profesor", agregó Harry, tratando de mantener a Ron de lado.

"Sí, lo estaba", dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo y participando. "Voy a extrañar sus lecciones".

"¿Quién crees que se hará cargo?" Ron cuestionó. Dumbledore había anunciado que Lupin se había ido, pero no ha mencionado a ningún nuevo profesor y no había nadie nuevo en la mesa de profesores.

"Tal vez solo sigan encontrando sustitutos o poniéndonos con otras clases", sugirió Harry.

"No puedo verlos haciendo eso por un período completo", dijo Hermione. "Estar bien durante un par de días del mes estuvo bien, pero no pueden hacerlo todo el día todos los días durante un período completo".

"Tal vez el mismo Dumbledore enseñará la clase", se rió Ron.

Harry y Hermione se rieron junto con al pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que su sugerencia resultaría ser la correcta. Poco se dieron cuenta de que cuando se deshicieran de Lupin, terminarían con el director enseñándoles.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo esta noche?" Preguntó Ron, cambiando de tema mientras terminaban su postre.

"Estoy leyendo este libro increíble y quiero terminarlo", dijo Hermione. "Estaba planeando acurrucarme en un rincón en algún lugar".

"¿Qué hay de ti, Harry?" Preguntó Ron. "¿Te apetece un juego de ajedrez? Parece que han pasado años desde que jugamos. Me queda algo de chocolate de Pascua, podemos comerlo mientras jugamos".

"El ajedrez suena bien", asintió Harry. Sentía que últimamente había estado descuidando a Ron, así que una noche jugando al ajedrez no fue una molestia. Valió la pena quedarse con el pelirrojo, ya que nunca supieron cuándo lo necesitarían a él o a su familia.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, se les unieron Neville, Dean y Seamus. En lugar de jugar al ajedrez, los cinco niños decidieron jugar algunos juegos de cartas, mientras que Hermione se acurrucó cerca con su libro. Durante el resto de la noche, el grupo se comió el chocolate sobrante de Ron mientras jugaban a las cartas y se reían. Cuando finalmente se fueron a la cama, el ambiente era bueno y todos estaban felices de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts.

El buen humor de Harry se alteró menos de una hora después de meterse en la cama cuando Ron lo despertó gritando en voz alta. Pensando que Ron solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Harry maldijo a su amigo mientras se sentaba y abría las cortinas que colgaban de la cama. Los gritos de Ron también habían despertado a los demás y Dean encendió las luces de la habitación.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Neville preguntó, cansado, y ahogó un bostezo.

"Sirius Black," Ron gritó. Estaba sentado en su cama, apretando a Scabbers tan fuerte que la pobre rata parecía que iba a explotar. "Estaba aquí. Me desperté y lo encontré de pie junto a mí con un cuchillo en la mano".

Harry tuvo la tentación de reírse de las afirmaciones de Ron, pero cuando salió de la cama encontró que las cortinas carmesí alrededor de la cama de Ron estaban cortadas. Definitivamente parecía como si hubieran sido arrancados con una cuchilla afilada. Harry solo sentía curiosidad por saber por qué Sirius había intentado atacar a Ron. ¿Por qué le importaba Ron a él?

"Tenemos que decirle a McGonagall", dijo Dean mientras todos los niños examinaban los tapices de la cama.

"Por supuesto que tenemos que decirle a alguien, casi fui asesinado en mi cama", declaró Ron con un estremecimiento.

"Me pregunto cómo llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor", reflexionó Seamus cuando Neville se ofreció como voluntario para ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall."La Dama Gorda no lo dejó entrar la última vez que trató de entrar".

"Sí, pero ella no protegia la torre, ¿verdad?", Dijo Dean. "Ese caballero, Sir Cadogan, todavía está ahí afuera. Antes de Pascua, casi deja que un Slytherin entre a la sala común solo porque sabía la contraseña. Quiero decir, el pequeño idiota claramente llevaba los colores de Slytherin y Sir Cadogan no estaba molesto. Sabía que Contraseña, por lo tanto le iba a dejar entrar ".

"¿Cómo un Slytherin conocía nuestra contraseña?" Preguntó Ron, complacido de tener otra cosa en la que concentrarse que no fuera su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Dean se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro ya que no había visto todo el incidente, solo lo suficiente como para saber que el retrato que tenían guardándolos era inútil. "Tal vez solo se escondio y escuchó a alguien decirlo".

Mientras el grupo debatía qué tan fácil sería entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor, Neville reapareció con McGonagall a su lado. McGonagall echó un vistazo a los tapices de la cama de Ron antes de acompañar a los cinco niños a la sala común. Luego llamó a Dumbledore, y la Torre Gryffindor fue evacuada y todos los estudiantes fueron trasladados al Gran Salón. Como la vez anterior, Sirius Black estaba en el castillo, el resto de la escuela se unió a los Gryffindors en el Gran Salón. Con mucha queja, los estudiantes se acomodaron para otra noche en sacos de dormir mientras el personal buscaba en el castillo e intentaba averiguar cómo Sirius había logrado ingresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**N / Autor - Gracias por todas las maravillosas críticas, no solo por esta historia, sino también por mis otros trabajos. Aprecio enormemente todo el maravilloso apoyo que recibí en este sitio, y me complace que la gente disfrute las historias en las que tanto he trabajado. Este capítulo es solo un ligero alivio, antes de que lleguemos a los últimos capítulos de esta historia y terminemos el tercer año. ¡Disfrutar!**

SALESIA adoro tus reviws, los proximos 2 capitulos van por tu cuenta ¡

* * *

Después de la debacle con Sirius Black que realmente logró ingresar a la Torre Gryffindor, Sir Cadogan fue reemplazado por otro retrato después de admitir que dejó que Sirius entrara en la torre porque conocía la contraseña. Desde que la Dama Gorda aún se negaba a proteger la torre hasta que capturaran a Sirius, los Gryffindors se conformaban con un mago desdichado y rechoncho que estaba sentado en su retrato jugando al solitario. No le gustaba que lo molestaran, por lo que cada vez que alguien quería entrar en la sala común se encontraba con un montón de quejas y quejas.

Por supuesto, todo podría haberse evitado si Sirius Black hubiera sido capturado, pero una vez más había desaparecido del castillo como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Se hizo una búsqueda en todo el castillo y no se encontró rastro del convicto. Cuando Lupin se fue, Harry no estaba tan seguro de cómo Sirius estaba accediendo al castillo y escapándose sin ser detectado, pero de nuevo había asistido a la escuela en su juventud y conocía el camino alrededor del castillo.

Después del drama de la primera noche del término, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. El profesor Dumbledore se había hecho cargo de la enseñanza de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para disgusto de los Slytherins. Harry no estaba impresionado con el movimiento, pero lo tenía más fácil que Draco y sus amigos. Dumbledore estaba bastante relajado con los Gryffindors y siempre estaba listo para repartir los puntos de la casa y elogiarlos.

Después de unas semanas en la escuela, la atención de Harry se centró en el próximo partido contra Slytherin. Slytherin había ganado su segundo partido justo antes de Pascua y todo el equipo de Gryffindor sabía que serían difíciles de vencer. Oliver todavía tenía al equipo practicando al menos tres veces a la semana, y después de una sesión particularmente agotadora, Harry decidió visitar a Hermione en la biblioteca. Sabía que su mejor amiga había estado yendo a la biblioteca para hacer un proyecto para Aritmancia y esperaba que ella todavía estuviera allí.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, miró a Hermione a su alrededor en caso de que no estuviera en su habitación secreta. Al ver a su amigo sentado en una de las mesas traseras, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba sola. Sentada a su lado posiblemente era la chica más guapa que había visto, Daphne Greengrass. Harry nunca le había prestado mucha atención a Daphne hasta que se había topado con ella unas semanas antes de la Pascua. Cuando la ayudó a ponerse de pie, le sorprendió lo bonita que era y, para su vergüenza, acabó sonrojándose cuando ella le dio las gracias por ayudarla a levantarse. Y, por supuesto, Draco solo tenía que estar allí y notarlo, algo que le había complacido enormemente en molestar a Harry durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Respirando hondo, Harry se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados Hermione y Daphne y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Hermione. Hermione levantó la vista y sonrió a Harry, pero estaba bien y verdaderamente distraído cuando Daphne también levantó la vista y se encontró mirando a los ojos más azules que había visto nunca.

"Harry." Hermione chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de su sobrino, ganando su atención. "Pensé que tenías práctica de quidditch", dijo cuando finalmente la miró.

"La hemos tenido," respondió Harry. "Wood se apiadó de nosotros y nos dejó ir antes de que nos derrumbáramos de agotamiento".

"¿Todavía está siendo duro contigo?" Preguntó Hermione con simpatía. Personalmente, ella no entendía la obsesión de Oliver por ganar la copa de quidditch y pensó que su régimen agotador bordaba lo loco.

"Sí. Está decidido a vencer a Slytherin y ganar la copa de la casa".

"Buena suerte con eso", dijo Daphne con una pequeña risita. "Somos el mejor equipo, vamos a ganar".

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Daphne comprobó con Hermione que habían terminado. Cuando Hermione confirmó que habían hecho lo suficiente por la noche, Daphne empacó sus libros y, con buenas noches de cortesía, se marchó y dejó a los dos Gryffindors solos. Una vez que estuvieron solos, se levantaron y se deslizaron en su habitación secreta para poder hablar.

"Ella es muy bonita, ¿no es así?", Comentó Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la pequeña habitación. Ella había notado la forma en que Harry había mirado a Daphne cuando salía de la biblioteca.

Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione y por su sonrisa de complicidad, supo que el hecho de haber notado que Daphne no había pasado inadvertido."Supongo que sí", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de fingir indiferencia.

"No es una buena idea, Harry," dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué?" Harry frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de qué estaba hablando Hermione.

"Estar apegado a Daphne," respondió Hermione. "Nunca te notará por lo que cree que eres. Es una Slytherin, y su familia es partidaria a Padre. No se involucrará con un Gryffindor, y mucho menos contigo".

"Tenemos trece años, no estoy buscando involucrarme con nadie", argumentó Harry. "Además, no sabes cómo es ella. Parecían estar llevándose bastante bien, y supuestamente eres todo lo que su familia está en contra".

"Las apariencias engañan", se rió entre dientes Hermione. "Estamos trabajando juntas porque tenemos que hacerlo. De hecho, me gusta Daphne, pero cuando nos juntamos, ella dejó muy en claro sus sentimientos. Se vio obligada a trabajar conmigo, y si tuviera elección no estaría asociándose con una hija de muggles perteneciente a Gryffindor. Entonces, sí, creo que puedo decir cómo es ella. Ella sabe dónde están sus lealtades".

"Si ella supiera la verdad," suspiró Harry.

"Bueno, ella no lo hace, y eso no cambiará en corto plazo", dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonar demasiado dura, pero queriendo detener a Harry antes de que él tuviera toda la esperanza. "Lo siento, Harry, pero el romance está fuera de lugar para ti hasta que la verdad pueda emerger".

"¿Y que hay de ti?" Harry bromeó.

"¿Que hay de mí?"

"El romance no está fuera de juego para ti, me doy cuenta", dijo Harry.

"¿Qué te das cuenta?" Preguntó Hermione. "No hay romance en mi vida".

"Tengo ojos", se rió Harry. "He visto la forma en que Draco y tú actúan uno junto al otro en estos días".

"¿Draco? ¿Crees que me gusta Draco?"

"No lo creo, lo sé. Y no trates de negarlo, Hermione, porque no funcionará".

"Es mi mejor amigo, y lo amo como tal", argumentó Hermione. "Aunque hay que admitir que es guapo".

"El verdadero amor a un solo paso", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Dije que era guapo, no que me guste", señaló Hermione. "Solo somos amigos, Harry".

"Por supuesto que lo eres," se rio Harry. "Y yo soy el salvador del mundo mágico que los va a librar del malvado Lord Voldemort".

Hermione negó con la cabeza a Harry mientras cambiaba el tema a sus próximos exámenes. El cambio de tema no fue sutil, pero Harry lo dejó pasar. Para ser honesto, había logrado que Hermione admitiera mucho más de lo que creía, pero él sabía que no debía presionarla. Si él hubiera seguido hablando de Draco, ella se habría enfadado y se habría ido, y entonces quién sabría cuándo hablaría con él. Era más fácil dejarla pasar y cuando estuviera lista, volverían al hecho de que estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos románticos para su mejor amigo rubio.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Mientras estaba de pie con el resto del equipo esperando para salir al campo para comenzar el último partido del año, Draco sintió que sus nervios crecían. Solo había estado un poco nervioso cuando jugaban con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero ahora estaban jugando a Gryffindor, sus nervios estaban sobrecargados. No solo estaba en juego el orgullo de la casa, sino también su rivalidad personal con Harry. Draco no le había impedido a su mejor amigo sacarle el mayor provecho el año anterior, pero no quería que se convirtiera en algo habitual. No creía que su ego pudiera soportarlo si Harry lo golpeaba cada vez que jugaban.

"No lo arruines esta vez, Malfoy, o estás fuera del equipo", siseó Marcus Flint cuando el equipo se abrió camino hacia el campo.

Con la amenaza de su capitán resonando en sus oídos, Draco se dirigió al cielo y se alineó con el resto de los Slytherins. Cuando los Gryffindors tomaron sus posiciones opuestas, captó brevemente la mirada de Harry y compartió una mirada significativa con su amigo antes de concentrarse en los dos capitanes que estaban debajo de ellos. Una vez que Flint y Wood se dieron la mano, tomaron sus posiciones en el campo y Madam Hooch hizo sonar el silbato para poner en marcha el juego.

"Puedes hacer esto", murmuró Draco para sí mismo mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo y comenzó su búsqueda de la snitch.

Aprovechando la confianza de los dos juegos anteriores, donde había sido excepcional en ambos partidos, Draco se agachó y recorrió el estadio mientras buscaba a la diminuta bruja dorada que ganaría el juego de Slytherin. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry volando cerca, pero ignoró a su mejor amigo. No tuvo tiempo de tratar de atrapar algunas palabras con Harry. Tenía que conseguir la snitch, en este momento era lo único que realmente le importaba.

A diferencia de los dos juegos anteriores de Slytherin que habían terminado bastante rápido, el partido contra Gryffindor fue mucho más largo y más apretado. Varias veces Harry y Draco tenían la snitch en la mira, pero cada vez que uno de ellos se acercaba a atraparla, desaparecía, dejándolos con las manos vacías. El puntaje también fue bastante bonito, con goles anotados regularmente en cada lado. El partido estaba claramente determinado por el buscador que atrapara a la snitch.

Mientras volaba por el estadio, Draco siguió animándose mientras su atención se movía tratando de atrapar a la snitch. De repente, vio a Harry volando hacia la tribuna de Ravenclaw y vio oro ondeando frente a la tribuna. Con un suspiro resignado, se fue detrás de Harry a pesar de que sabía que no iba a poder pasarlo. Durante la Pascua, Harry había conseguido una nueva escoba y, si bien no era una Firebolt, seguía siendo un buen modelo y con la ventaja que tenía, Draco no podría atraparlo.

Justo cuando Draco estaba pensando que estaba a punto de experimentar sus últimos minutos como miembro del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, captó otro destello de oro por el rabillo del ojo. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, vio a la snitch flotando a unos pocos metros por encima de su cabeza. Usando todas sus habilidades de vuelo, se dio la vuelta en medio de la inmersión y se disparó hasta donde la snitch estaba flotando. El movimiento parecía haber atrapado a la snitch por sorpresa y para su deleite, Draco agarró la pequeña bola dorada en sus manos.

"Slytherin gana!" Madame Hooch anunció mientras soplaba su silbato. Como siempre, tenía un hechizo en la snitch que la alertaba de quien la había atrapado, ya que a veces había algunas llamadas de cerca y no siempre podía ver si la snitch había sido atrapada.

El anuncio de Madam Hooch sorprendió a todos, y la gente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en confusión. Efectivamente, Draco estaba sentado en su escoba, con la pelota dorada visible en sus dedos. Sin embargo, Harry todavía se estaba dirigiendo a toda velocidad hacia el puesto de Ravenclaw, y parecía completamente desconcertado por el hecho de que la snitch fue atrapada si la estaba persiguiendo. Cuando detuvo su escoba, miró a su alrededor en busca de la bola dorada que había estado persiguiendo y juró en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado buscando era un dulce papel que había quedado atrapado en el soporte.

"Parece que necesitas conseguirle a tu buscador unas gafas nuevas, Wood", se rió Marcus cuando los dos equipos regresaron al suelo y todos se dieron cuenta de lo que Harry había estado persiguiendo.

"Lo hiciste bien", le dijo Harry a Draco mientras sus respectivos capitanes se metían en un enfrentamiento sesgado. Afortunadamente, el resto de sus equipos estaban tan interesados en discutir, por lo que los dos estaban relativamente solos cuando estaban en el campo.

"Gracias", respondió Draco asintiendo. Era difícil no sonreírle a Harry y compartir lo emocionado que estaba, pero era bueno para mantenerse bajo control."Mala suerte con el dulce papel".

"Maldita sean los Ravenclaws, fue un sabotaje", murmuró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco rió entre dientes en respuesta, antes de que los Slytherin interrumpieran a la pareja pidiéndole que se uniera a ellos en una vuelta de la victoria del estadio. Después de todo, no solo habían ganado el partido, habían ganado toda la copa. Saltando sobre su escoba, Draco le prometió a Harry que podrían reunirse más tarde mientras se alejaba hacia el cielo con sus compañeros de equipo.

Para cuando el equipo de Slytherin había completado su vuelta de victoria, solo los otros Slytherin todavía estaban en el estadio. Volviendo al suelo, el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios mientras los otros Slytherins se dirigían a las mazmorras para asegurarse de que se realizaría una fiesta. Efectivamente, cuando Draco se había duchado, cambiado y regresado a la sala común, el lugar se veía y se sentía bastante festivo. Había comida y bebida esparcidas por todo el lugar, la música estaba sonando y todos parecían divertirse.

"Por Malfoy," llamó Marcus, levantando su copa y haciendo un brindis por la estrella del partido. "No podríamos haberlo hecho sin él este año".

A pesar de que deseaba tener a Harry y Hermione a su lado, Draco aún no podía evitar disfrutar de la gloria mientras sus compañeros de casa bebían y comenzaban a cantar su nombre. Se sentía bien ser el jugador estrella, y se iba a deleitar en ganar la copa de quidditch. Sin duda, Gryffindor lo querría de vuelta y estaría más decidido que nunca a ganar cuando se enfrentaran a ellos el próximo año. Pero por ahora, toda la gloria estaba con Slytherin, y Draco iba a disfrutar de la fiesta que se encontraba frente a él.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

lo sabes y todos los demas tambien, SALESIA esto es por ti

* * *

"No te lo volveré a decir, Ronald. Cállate", le espetó Hermione al pelirrojo, justo cuando Harry bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

"No, no me voy a callar", Ron respondió bruscamente. "Tengo derecho a estar preocupado".

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Harry con cautela, esperando que el temperamento de Hermione no la hubiera metido en problemas con Ron. Comprendió que era difícil actuar constantemente, pero a veces deseaba que su tía estuviera más controlada con Ron.

"Ronald está acusando a Crookshanks de asesinato nuevamente", respondió Hermione.

"No estoy acusando a tu gato de nada", argumentó Ron. "Simplemente dije que Scabbers faltaba otra vez, y hay pelos naranjas en mi almohada".

"Pelos naranjas, me pregunto de dónde podrían haber venido", replicó Hermione, mirando fijamente el pelo rojo de Ron, que se estaba volviendo cada vez más largo y salvaje a medida que avanzaba el año.

"Sé la diferencia entre mi pelo y el de ungato", le respondió Ron. "Tengo pelos de gato en mi almohada".

"Aunque no sabes que pertenecen a Crookshanks", respondió Hermione. "Es más bien un gato quisquilloso, y claramente no le gustas, así que ¿por qué iba a dormir en tu cama?"

"No puedo pensar en ningún otro gato pelirrojo en la Torre de Gryffindor", dijo Ron de mal humor.

"Estoy seguro de que Scabbers aparecerá, Ron", dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente. "¿Has buscado en todo el dormitorio?"

"Sí, incluso los zapatos", respondió Ron con un suspiro. "No hay señales de él, Harry, y estoy preocupado. No ha sido él mismo desde que casi nos mató Sirius Black. Creo que está estresado".

"Te ayudaré a buscarlo cuando regresemos de visitar a Hagrid", se ofreció Harry rápidamente, saltando antes de que Hermione comentara que Scabbers estaba estresado.

El trío estaba en camino a tomar el té de la tarde con Hagrid. Desde que había sido despedido, Harry y Hermione habían fingido ser comprensivos para mantener su buen comportamiento como buenos pequeños Gryffindors. Afortunadamente, no habían tenido que verlo mucho ya que estaban bastante ocupados con la escuela, pero solo pudieron evitarlo sin sospechar, así que cuando Hagrid los invitó a tomar el té, no pudieron rechazarlo.

"Gracias Harry", dijo Ron con una sonrisa. "Al menos a alguien le importan a Scabbers", agregó mientras miraba a Hermione.

"Me importaría si no siempre culparas a mi gato por sus desapariciones", respondió Hermione mientras giraba sobre sus talones y salía de la sala común.

Los chicos siguieron a Hermione, y cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, Ron había abandonado el tema de Scabbers. Hermione no estaba segura de si Harry había hablado en voz baja con Ron antes de que la alcanzaran, o si Ron simplemente había decidido no empujarla más, pero de todos modos estaba agradecida de que el tema estuviera cerrado. Ella sabía que estaba siendo bastante dura con Ron este año, pero por alguna razón él la estaba enojando más de lo normal, especialmente en lo que se refería a Crookshanks. Ron se había enfrentado a su gato en el momento en que se sentó a mirarlo, y Hermione estaba molesta porque seguía saltando a las conclusiones. Por otra parte, Ron era bueno para sacar conclusiones y juzgar a personas que no conocía.

Cuando los tres adolescentes entraron en la choza de Hagrid, Hermione compartió una mirada de asombro con Harry cuando vieron que Hagrid había estado horneando. Habían probado sus pasteles de piedra antes, y eran como rocas reales. Eran tan duros que Ron casi se había roto un diente el año anterior.

"Siéntense," instó Hagrid. "Hice pasteles".

"Gracias", dijo Ron, recogiendo uno de los pasteles de roca después de haber olvidado el daño del año anterior. Sin embargo, los recuerdos volvieron inundados en tecnicolor doloroso cuando mordió el pastel y casi se rompió el diente otra vez.

"¿Cómo has estado, Hagrid?" Preguntó Harry mientras Ron deslizaba sutilmente el pastel de roca debajo de la mesa para que Fang lo comiera.

"Está bien, supongo", respondió Hagrid con un suspiro. Colocando una tetera grande sobre la mesa, recogió algunas tazas y se unió a los tres Gryffindors."Todavía tengo a Fang, y mi trabajo como jardinero".

"Es tan injusto que te despidieran", dijo Ron. "El idiota de Malfoy se merecía todo lo que tenía".

"No puedes decir eso, Ron," lo regañó Hagrid. "Estaba herido en mi clase, y eso lo hizo mi culpa. No importa que sea un mocoso malvado, aún era un estudiante a mi cargo".

"Todavía creo que fue injusto", insistió Ron. "No tuvieron que despedirte. Quiero decir, se libraron de Buckbeak. ¿No fue eso suficiente para ellos?"

"Buckbeak, cómo lo extraño", dijo Hagrid con un suspiro de tristeza.

"¿Cómo está Buckbeak?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿Le está gustando el santuario de animales?"

"Está bien de acuerdo con las cartas que me mostró Dumbledore", respondió Hagrid, aunque no sonaba exactamente convencido de que su precioso Hipogrifo estuviera tan bien cuidado como le hubiera gustado.

"Estoy seguro de que está bien", dijo Harry con una sonrisa brillante. "Apuesto a que le encanta hacer amigos con los otros hipogrifos".

"Supongo que sí," murmuró Hagrid encogiéndose de hombros. "Suficiente sobre mí, ¿cómo están ustedes tres?"

"No me puedo quejar", respondió Harry. "Apesta perder la coa de quidditch, pero siempre esta el año que viene".

"Lo estoy haciendo muy bien", dijo Hermione. "Sólo me estoy preparando para los exámenes de fin de año".

"Lo que todavía faltan semanas", señaló Ron. "Existe algo como demasiada preocupación".

"No es algo que probablemente sepas, ¿verdad?" Hermione dijo con un resoplido. "Guardarás todo tus estudios hasta para el último minuto".

"Si está recién revisado, lo recordaré", replicó Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No lo harás si tienes demasiado atiborrado en tu cabeza", replicó Hermione.

"Estaré bien", insistió Ron. "No te preocupes por mí, Hermione. Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo".

"Si tú lo dices," contestó Hermione, rodando los ojos. Ella sospechaba que Ron le rogaría que lo ayudara a venir a la hora del examen.

"Aparte de los exámenes, ¿estás bien, Ron?" Hagrid preguntó.

"Si llamas a casi ser asesinado en tu cama, estar bien, supongo que sí", respondió Ron.

Como Ron no había visto realmente a Hagrid con quien hablar desde el incidente con Sirius Black, se lanzó a la historia completa de cómo se despertó y lo encontró flotando sobre su cama con un cuchillo en las manos. A Hermione y Harry les divertían los giros dramáticos de Ron, pero ambos se preguntaban qué había hecho Sirius Black. Según Lupin, no era una mala persona, sino porque se cernía sobre una cama de un niño de trece años con un cuchillo, eso apuntaba a que estaba solo un poco cuerdo. Y, por supuesto, todavía estaban desconcertados sobre la parte de Ron en los eventos. ¿Por qué Sirius estaba tan interesado en él?

Lentamente, la conversación se alejó de Sirius Black, y Harry y Hermione pusieron su curiosidad a un lado. Cuando estuvieron listos para irse, la pareja se había olvidado totalmente de Sirius y lo que quería con Ron.

"Oh, casi lo olvido", dijo Hagrid mientras el trío se levantaba para irse. "Tengo algo para ti, Ron".

Hagrid abrió una de las ollas en su estante, y cuando hundió su mano dentro, volvió con Scabbers. Cuando le entregó la rata a Ron, Hagrid le explicó que había encontrado a Scabbers mordisqueando sus calabazas gigantes.

"Parece que te equivocaste otra vez", se regodeó Hermione cuando el trío se despidió y salió de la cabaña de Hagrid. "Crookshanks es inocente, otra vez".

"No estoy tan seguro de eso", murmuró Ron mientras observaba a una figura sentada debajo de un árbol cercano con el gato de Hermione en su regazo."¿Has visto a tu gato?"

Harry y Hermione miraron hacia donde Ron estaba gesticulando y vieron a Draco. El rubio estaba sentado leyendo, con Crookshanks en su regazo. Hermione sospechaba que Crookshanks había visto a Draco y se había acurrucado con él, sin saber que en la escuela no se suponía que fueran amigos.

"Estoy seguro de que Malfoy ni siquiera se da cuenta de a quién le pertenece el gato", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Y dudo que Crookshanks sepa quién es Malfoy".

"Digo que tu gato tiene un mal juicio", se quejó Ron. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sugerir que fueran a ver qué estaba pasando, Scabbers comenzó a retorcerse en sus manos y, de hecho, lo mordió. "Ow", gritó mientras instintivamente soltaba a su rata. "Scabbers!"

Olvidándose de Draco y Crookshanks, Ron se fue a perseguir a Scabbers. Intercambiando un suspiro, Harry y Hermione siguieron a Ron mientras iba persiguiendo a su rata. La conmoción también había atraído la atención de Draco y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a los tres Gryffindor que perseguían a la rata de Ron. Sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión, se acomodó para mirar la diversión.

Lo que Draco no esperaba era que un gran perro negro apareciera repentinamente de la nada justo cuando Ron agarraba su rata. Luego observó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el perro se abalanzó sobre Ron, lo agarró por el tobillo y lo arrastró hacia un gran árbol que estaba solo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry y Hermione parecían tan sorprendidos como Draco y también observaron en shock cuando el perro arrastró a Ron a un agujero en la parte inferior del árbol y desapareció por él.

"¿Que demonios?" Draco gritó mientras saltaba y corría hacia donde Harry y Hermione estaban en shock. "¿Que acaba de suceder?"

"Apareció de la nada", dijo Harry, claramente todavía en shock. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Vamos tras ellos", decidió Hermione. "Draco, ve a buscar a Severus y dile lo que está pasando".

"¿Realmente deberías ir tras ese monstruo?" Preguntó Draco. "Se veía grande y realmente bastante feroz".

"Este es el mismo perro que ha estado dando vueltas todo el año", dijo Hermione. "Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando".

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado", dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y dándole un breve apretón. "Prométemelo, Hermione".

"Lo prometo", prometió Hermione, dándole a Draco una pequeña sonrisa.

"También tendré cuidado", agregó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. "No es que a nadie se molestara por mí".

"Estoy seguro de que estarás bien", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo haremos", dijo Harry. "Ahora ve y trae a papá. Podríamos necesitarlo".

"Buena suerte", dijo Draco mientras se giraba y corría hacia el castillo.

Con Draco saliendo a buscar a Severus, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia el árbol donde el perro se había llevado a Ron. Sin embargo, antes de que se acercaran demasiado al árbol, se movió repentinamente y sus ramas volaron hacia donde estaban parados. Saltando fuera del camino, Harry y Hermione terminaron en el suelo mientras se alejaban del árbol.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" Harry se quedó sin aliento.

"No tengo ni idea", respondió Hermione, mirando al árbol mientras amenazaba con sus ramas.

"¿Cómo lo superamos?" Pregunto Harry mientras la pareja se ponía de pie con cuidado.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir que no tenía ni idea, cuando de repente vio a Crookshanks corriendo hacia la abertura del árbol. Arrodillándose tras su gato, fue retenida por Harry.

"Déjame ir", gritó ella. "Va a ser asesinado".

"No lo creo, Hermione," respondió Harry. "Mira."

Hermione dejó de luchar y observó a Crookshanks lanzarse a través de las ramas ilesas. Cuando llegó al árbol, golpeó la base de su tronco con la pata y las ramas dejaron de moverse.

"Vamos", gritó Harry, arrastrando a Hermione detrás de él mientras se lanzaba hacia el árbol. "Gracias, Crooks," llamó mientras se lanzaba al agujero donde el perro había llevado a Ron.

"Eres un buen gato", agregó Hermione mientras seguía a Harry.

El agujero llevó a Harry y Hermione a una especie de caverna subterránea. Mientras se levantaban y se sacudían, miraron a su alrededor y vieron un túnel que se alejaba de la escuela. Como era la única manera de ir, la pareja sacó sus varitas y comenzó a dirigirse por el túnel.

"¿A dónde crees que vamos?" Harry preguntó después de que habían estado caminando por lo menos cinco minutos ".

"No lo sé," respondió Hermione.

Otros cinco minutos después, al menos sabían que se dirigían a algún tipo de edificio mientras su túnel de tierra se abría hacia el sótano de una estructura de madera. Mientras subían cautelosamente las escaleras desde el sótano, Hermione pensó que sabía dónde estaban. Mirando por una de las ventanas que encontraron en la planta baja, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Estaban en el Casa de los sustos.

"Ninguno de mis libros mencionó que estaba relacionado con Hogwarts", murmuró Hermione cuando le dijo a Harry dónde estaban.

"Tal vez los libros no saben ese pequeño hecho", respondió Harry cuando terminaron de revisar la planta baja. "No hay nadie aquí, vamos arriba".

En silencio, la pareja subió por las escaleras destartaladas hasta el piso superior. Apenas llegaron a la cima de las escaleras cuando vieron a Ron en una de las habitaciones. Estaba acostado en una cama individual, agarrando su pierna. Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como pudieron, la pareja corrió hacia el dormitorio donde Ron estaba acostado.

"No, no lo hagas", gritó cuando vio a sus dos amigos entrando al dormitorio. "Es una trampa. Es un animago".

Harry y Hermione apenas tuvieron tiempo de registrar las palabras de Ron antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos. Girándose, se encontraron cara a cara con un sonriente Sirius Black.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

te he dicho que amo todo y cada uno de tus comentarios ? este capitulo es subido por ti SALESIA

* * *

Cuando Harry y Hermione vieron a Sirius, todo comenzó a encajar en su lugar. El perro que habían estado viendo en la escuela era Sirius, y también explicaba cómo había escapado de Azkaban. Era probable que los dementores no hubieran estado buscando un perro que escapara de la prisión. También fue una forma de explicar cómo se movía alrededor de Hogwarts sin ser visto, aunque alguien no había visto a un perro gigante vagando por el castillo.

"Harry," saludó Sirius, sus ojos vagaban sobre su ahijado. "Finalmente nos reunimos".

"No tenias que secuestrar a mi amigo para lograr eso", replicó Harry.

"No es por eso que lo tomé", respondió Sirius, agitando una mano desdeñosa en el aire. "Conocerte es solo una ventaja".

"Entonces, ¿por qué arrastraste a Ron entonces?" Hermione exigió mientras intentaba averiguar si Sirius estaba tan enojado como se veía o si los últimos meses en la carrera lo habían puesto un poco peor por el desgaste.

"Para matar al traidor," siseó Sirius.

"¡Matar!" Ron chilló de la cama. "No puedes matarme, y no soy un traidor".

"No tú," le dijo Sirius. Caminando hacia la cama, tiró a Scabbers de las manos de Ron que gemía. "Este traidor".

"¿Scabbers?" Pregunto Harry, mirando a Sirius como si se hubiera perdido de la trama. "¿Crees que una rata mascota es un traidor?"

"No es una rata", dijo Sirius mientras agitaba la rata en sus manos, haciendo que chirriara alarmantemente.

"Él lo es", gritó Ron. "Devuélvemelo, él es mío".

"Te mostraré quién es realmente", anunció Sirius mientras arrojaba a Scabbers al suelo.

Mientras la rata chillaba y corría debajo de una mesa, Sirius sacó la varita de Harry de su mano y la apuntó a la rata. Con un destello de luz blanca, Scabbers comenzó a crecer y en su lugar había un mago pequeño y rechoncho cuya nariz se contraía como la de una rata.

"Maldito infierno", jadeó Ron.

"Harry, conoce a Peter Pettigrew," dijo Sirius con un gruñido. "El hombre que traicionó a tus padres".

"No, no, no lo hice", chilló Peter mientras se alejaba de Sirius.

"¡Stupefy!" Sirius gritó, congelando a Peter donde se agachó. Unos cuantos hechizos extra hicieron que el hombre se envolviera con una cuerda y se acomodara en un rincón de la habitación. "Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas", dijo mientras se giraba hacia Harry.

"Podrías decir eso," murmuró Harry, mirando al hombre que se suponía que Sirius había matado hace tantos años. "¿No se supone que está muerto?"

"Eso pensé," respondió Sirius. "Realmente pensé que lo había matado cuando peleamos por tus padres. Resulta que es incluso más astuto de lo que pensaba, y se escapó convirtiéndose en su forma animaga. Nunca se me había ocurrido que él haría algo así. . "

"Si pensabas que estaba muerto, ¿cómo lo has encontrado?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Lo vi en el periódico durante el verano", respondió Sirius mientras se giraba hacia Ron. "Lo vi con tu familia en Egipto. Sabía que era él, porque había visto su forma animaga cientos de veces a lo largo de los años, pero también por la falta de un dedo del pie".

"Todo lo que encontraron de Pettigrew fue su dedo", susurró Ron, recordando la conversación que había escuchado a sus padres cuando regresaban de Egipto. "Dijeron que lo habías hecho pedazos, y todo lo que quedó fue su dedo".

"Lo habría hecho si él no me hubiera engañado", admitió Sirius. "Pensé que había sido tan brutal, y nunca me arrepentí".

"¿Por qué no fuiste a las autoridades cuando descubriste la verdad?" Preguntó Hermione. A pesar de que la historia de Sirius tenía sentido, ella todavía no confiaba en él.

"Soy un asesino convicto, no me habrían escuchado", dijo Sirius con una risa amarga. "Mi única opción era escapar y demostrar mi inocencia. Además, quería proteger a Harry. Odiaba la idea de que Peter estubiera cerca de él después de lo que le había hecho a los pobres James y Lily".

"Todavía no entiendo por qué me secuestraste", se quejó Ron. "Y creo que también me has roto la pierna".

"Lo siento," dijo Sirius con un tímido encogimiento de hombros. "Estaba apuntando a Peter".

"Tengo otra pregunta", dijo Harry. "¿Por qué eres tú y Peter animagos?"

"Y tampoco estás en el registro oficial", agregó Hermione. "Eché un vistazo al registro oficial cuando nos enteramos de ellos en la clase de McGonagall, y solo hay un pequeño puñado de ellos en el mundo".

"No estamos registrados, al igual que James", respondió Sirius. "Sabes sobre la condición de Remus. Bueno, por eso nos convertimos en animagos. En la luna llena que todos solíamos transformar y manteníamos a Remus en su estado de lobo".

"¿Una rata hizo compañía a un lobo?" Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "Y tú también eres un perro bastante grande".

"Peter siempre fue el gancho", respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. "Una rata era lo mejor que podía manejar. Remus era el lobo, yo era el perro y James era el ciervo. Peter se aferró a uno de nosotros para el viaje. Para ser sincero, era inútil y deberíamos haberlo soltado". . "

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Porque a veces es bueno tener a alguien cerca que haga tus pedidos sin hacer preguntas y te adore", respondió Sirius. "Peter era esa persona en nuestro grupo. Poco sabíamos que iba a traicionar a James y Lily y arruinar nuestras vidas".

"Ahora sabemos la verdad, ¿podemos volver al castillo, por favor?" Preguntó Ron. "Me duele mucho la pierna".

"Lo siento mucho, debería haber tratado de arreglarlo", dijo Sirius, corriendo hacia Ron. Justo cuando levantó la varita de Harry para tratar de reparar la pierna rota, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Severus se quedó en la puerta con su propia varita apuntando como Sirius.

"Black, esperaba que fuera yo quien te atrapara", dijo Severus mientras entraba lentamente en la habitación. "Baja tu varita y aléjate del niño".

"¿Me vas a hacer algo?" Sirius se burló.

"Será un placer tu pedido", respondió Severus mientras disparaba un hechizo impresionante a Sirius.

Sirius voló hacia atrás, y la varita de Harry salió volando de su mano cuando su cabeza golpeó contra la pared. Con Ron mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry corrió al lado de Sirius. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y trató de que pareciera que estaba preocupado por su salud. Mientras tanto, Hermione corrió hacia Ron, comprobando que estaba bien y manteniéndolo distraído mientras Severus se dirigía hacia Pettigrew.

"Cuando salgas, transfórmate y corre", siseó Severus al mago mientras lo levantaba y mágicamente aflojaba sus ataduras lo suficiente para poder escapar cuando llegara el momento. En realidad, había estado fuera de la habitación durante varios minutos, y sabía lo suficiente como para saber que tanto Pettigrew como Black eran animagos.

"Señor, tenemos que llevar a Ron de regreso al castillo, está herido", dijo Hermione.

"Señorita Granger, lleve a este hombre aquí", dijo Severus. "Por lo que recuerdo de él, no tiene que preocuparse por él. Es bastante inútil. Sr. Potter, usted ayuda al Sr. Weasley, y tomaré al prisionero".

"Pero Sirius es inocente", protestó Ron.

"No es nuestro lugar decidir la inocencia, señor Weasley," Severus dijo bruscamente. "Si Sirius Black es inocente, el Ministerio lo decidirá. Mi deber es hacer que él y los tres estudiantes regresen a la escuela, donde luego discutiremos el hecho de que ha salido de las instalaciones de la escuela sin permiso".

"Me secuestraron, no me fui voluntariamente", argumentó Ron.

"Podemos discutir esto de nuevo en el castillo," murmuró Severus mientras contenía a Sirius.

Severus hizo que Ron se sintiera tan cómodo como pudo, antes de crear una camilla improvisada con un amuleto liviano. Con Ron cargado en la camilla, y Harry a cargo de levitarlo de regreso a la escuela, Severus despertó a Sirius y lo levantó de un salto.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Snape," siseó Sirius cuando el Profesor de Pociones presionó su varita en la parte baja de su espalda. "Voy a ser perdonado, y haré que te arrepientas de haberme tratado de esta manera".

"Simplemente estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como miembro honorable del personal", respondió Severus. "Cualquier otra persona estaría haciendo lo mismo. Aparte de tu amigo, Remus. Él no te detuvo, ¿verdad? Te estaba ayudando a entrar en el castillo".

"No sé a qué te refieres", respondió Sirius, aunque su sonrisa le contó otra historia.

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza en respuesta, e instando al otro a que comenzaran la larga caminata de regreso a los terrenos de la escuela. Hermione fue la primera, sosteniendo a Pettigrew asustado en el punto de la varita. Harry lo siguió, levitando a Ron, que todavía estaba con un poco de dolor. Por último, Severus y Sirius se pusieron de espaldas mientras continuaban pegándose el uno al otro.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el grupo emergió de nuevo en los terrenos de la escuela. Alejándose rápidamente del árbol, que estaba tan inmóvil como siempre y no parecía que se moviera, el grupo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Después de verificar dos veces que Sirius no pudo escapar, Severus dirigió su atención a Ron. Hermione también centró su atención en Ron, comprobando que estaba bien.

"Harry," llamó Sirius, haciendo señas a su ahijado.

Harry verificó que Ron estaba bien, antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Sirius. Solo esperaba que el mago no le pidiera ayuda para escapar, ya que no podría hacerlo. Afortunadamente, escapar no parecía estar en la mente de Sirius, ya que también tenían a Pettigrew atado y él sería la prueba de que no era un asesino.

"Una vez que todo esto esté resuelto, ¿cómo te gustaría venir y vivir conmigo?" Preguntó Sirius.

"¿Qué?" La boca de Harry se abrió en un shock genuino y esperaba que su padre tuviera las cosas bajo control.

"No sé si lo sabes o no, pero yo soy tu padrino", dijo Sirius. "No hay nada que me gustaría más que vengas a vivir conmigo una vez que sea un hombre libre. Sé que es lo que tu mamá y tu papá hubieran querido. No te hubieran querido vivir con los parientes de Lily".

"Wow, no sé qué decir", dijo Harry.

"Di que sí," instó Sirius.

"Sí", respondió Harry, sabiendo que era lo que se esperaba de él. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca iba a suceder. Incluso si su padre no tuviera un plan inmediato en su lugar, no lo dejaría irse y vivir con un completo extraño.

"Vamos, vamos", dijo Severus de repente mientras se dirigía a donde Sirius y Harry estaban hablando. "Necesitamos llevar al señor Weasley al hospital".

"Profesor Snape," llamó Hermione en pánico. "Pettigrew se ha ido".

Sirius, Severus y Harry se giraron hacia donde el hombre había estado sentado llorando en el suelo solo para descubrir que se había ido. Su ropa y la cuerda que lo había atado estaban en un montón en el suelo, pero no había ni rastro del propio hombre.

"Maldita sea," gritó Sirius. "Esto es tu culpa, Snape. Dejaste que se escapara."

"No hice tal cosa," respondió Severus mientras agarraba a Sirius con fuerza. "Lo restringí al igual que a ti. Obviamente tu no hiciste un muy buen trabajo".

"Pero lo necesito," gritó Sirius con exasperación. "Sin él, no puedo probar que soy inocente".

"Qué vergüenza," soltó Severus. "Supongo que vas a tener que arriesgarte con los Dementores, Black".

"Bastardo," gritó Sirius mientras comenzaba a luchar en las manos de Severus.

Con calma, Severus golpeó a Sirius y ordenó a Hermione y Harry que trataran con Ron y comenzaron a subir hacia el castillo. El grupo se dirigió hacia el ala del hospital, donde Severus hizo que Madam Pomfrey enviara a Dumbledore antes de que la dejara tratar con Ron. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que el director estaba en camino, la dejó mirar al adolescente con la pierna rota.

Para cuando Dumbledore llegó al ala del hospital, Sirius estaba despierto y se sentaba maldiciendo en voz alta en una de las camas del hospital. Severus lo había refrenado y no podía moverse a más de unos centímetros de la cama. Dumbledore echó un vistazo a la vista que enfrentaba, antes de entrar en acción. Después de comprobar que Ron estaba bien, se acomodó junto a Sirius y escuchó su historia. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a los tres adolescentes para obtener su versión de los eventos. Debido al acto que estaban realizando, Harry y Hermione se vieron obligados a estar de acuerdo con Sirius sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

"Severus?" Dumbledore se volvió hacia el maestro de pociones. "¿Cuánto de esto puedes confirmar?"

"Puedo confirmar que había otro hombre en la choza cuando llegué allí", dijo Severus. "Sin embargo, si fue Pettigrew o no, no puedo decirlo. Puedo recordarlo vagamente de la escuela, y tuve muy poco contacto con él antes de su muerte. Podría haber sido él, supongo, pero podría no haber sido . "

"Mentiroso," siseó Sirius. "Sabes que era él".

"No me gustaría decir alguna mentira," respondió Severus. "Como dije, había otro hombre con nosotros y estaba trayendo tanto a él como a Black hasta el castillo para que lo trataran. En cuanto a lo que sucedió antes, no tengo idea. Llegué justo a tiempo para encontrar a Black flotando amenazadoramente sobre Weasley ".

"Estaba tratando de ayudar a arreglar su pierna," gruñó Sirius.

"No sabía lo que estaba pasando", Severus se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que pasa ahora?" Pregunto Harry "¿Sirius será liberado?"

"Esa no es mi decisión," dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Pero me temo que las posibilidades no son buenas, Sirius".

"Lo sé," dijo Sirius con un suspiro. "Nuestra prueba ha desaparecido".

"Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometer nada", dijo Dumbledore. "Pero quiero que sepas, que te creo, Sirius. Creo que eres un hombre inocente.

"Gracias", dijo Sirius, asintiendo a Dumbledore antes de volverse hacia Harry. "Lo siento, Harry, parece que nuestros planes están desactualizados por el momento. Pero lo prometo, demostraré mi inocencia y tendrás la familia que mereces".

Severus apretó los dientes mientras observaba a Sirius Black adular a su hijo, y reprimió el impulso de hechizar al otro mago en el olvido. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que observar la interacción por mucho tiempo, ya que Dumbledore aflojó las restricciones de Sirius y se dirigió a buscar un lugar para detenerlo mientras se contactaba con el Ministerio.

"Creo que ustedes dos deberían permanecer aquí esta noche", le dijo Severus a Harry y Hermione. "Tuvieron una aventura, y sería mejor si se quedaran aquí para que los revisen".

"En ese caso, súbanse a la cama y Severus, puedes dejarme con mis pacientes", dijo bruscamente la señora Pomfrey, viéndose completamente impresionada con la decisión del profesor de pociones.

Sabiendo que no debía discutir con la estricta bruja mediocre, Severus le dio a Hermione y Harry una sonrisa reservada antes de salir del hospital. Con su hermana e hijo a salvo y acomodados en el ala del hospital, podía concentrarse en Sirius Black y asegurarse de que lo enviaran de vuelta a Azkaban. No le gustaba el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiera creído a Black, y quería asegurarse de que el anciano no hiciera nada estúpido como intentar ayudarlo a obtener un perdón. Severus estaba decidido a que Black volviera a Azkaban, y haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que sucediera.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Pitu, bienvenido al lado oscuro. Tus deseos son mis ordenes aqui esta la continuación.

* * *

Después de dejar a Harry y Hermione en la seguridad del ala del hospital, Severus se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore para averiguar qué estaba pasando con Sirius. Cuando entró en la habitación, Dumbledore estaba hablando con el Ministro de Magia a través de la conexión floo y Minerva McGonagall estaba caminando en circulos.

"¿Cómo están mis estudiantes?" McGonagall preguntó cuando vio al profesor de pociones. "Estoy planeando ir a verlos, pero pensé que sería mejor ir con noticias sobre Sirius Black".

"Weasley tiene una pierna rota, pero los otros dos están bien", respondió Severus. "Les hice permanecer en el ala del hospital en caso de que sufrieran un shock demorado o algo así".

McGonagall asintió con comprensión. "Gracias Severus. Me da miedo pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado allí para salvar el día".

"Bastante," estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore cuando se apartó del fuego y se unió a la conversación. "Cornelius llegará pronto con un par de Aurores. Pero antes de que llegue, me gustaría saber cómo encontraste al Sr. Potter y sus amigos, Severus".

"Draco se acercó a mí y me dijo que había visto a Potter y Granger desaparecer debajo del Sauce Boxeador", respondió Severus. "Supuse que se estaban escapando de los terrenos de la escuela por alguna razón y fui a traerlos de vuelta. Lo último que esperaba encontrar con Sirius Black".

"Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Black?" Preguntó McGonagall. "Estoy asumiendo que está encerrado en un lugar seguro".

"Lo he asegurado en una de las aulas vacías en la planta baja", respondió Dumbledore. "Aunque no creo que realmente tengamos que preocuparnos por él. Dado lo que sucedió esta noche, creo que es seguro decir que fue inocente todo el tiempo".

"Si creemos lo que nos dijo", agregó Severus mientras Dumbledore le contaba a McGonagall lo que Sirius estaba diciendo. Por supuesto que había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que Black estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no iba a hablar por el hombre. "No olvides que no tenemos pruebas de nada de lo que dijo. Convenientemente, el mago al que decía ser Peter Pettigrew escapó. Sin él, solo tenemos la palabra de Black de que en realidad era su viejo amigo".

"Tengo que decir que estoy con Severus en esto", dijo McGonagall con cautela. "Si Severus no puede identificar al mago con certeza, ¿quién puede decir que realmente fue Peter Pettigrew? Todo esto podría ser un esquema elaborado elaborado por Black".

"No lo estoy, estoy seguro", insistió Dumbledore. "Hablé con Sirius, y le creí. Peter Pettigrew está vivo, y él fue quien traicionó a los Potter".

"Bueno, no nos corresponde a nosotros decidir si dice la verdad o no, ¿verdad?" McGonagall dijo, justo cuando el fuego se encendía en la esquina de la habitación y Cornelius Fudge emergió con dos Aurores detrás de él.

"¿Has llamado a los dementores para protegerlos de Black?" Preguntó Fudge sin preámbulos.

"No creo que sea necesario, Cornelio," dijo Dumbledore. "Creo que Sirius es inocente."

"¿Tienes pruebas de su inocencia?" Fudge preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Desafortunadamente, la evidencia se escapó", admitió Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Pero estoy seguro de que Sirius te lo contará todo."

"Sin evidencia, no puedo prometer nada", advirtió Fudge a Dumbledore. "Escucharé a Black, pero a menos que él pueda probar lo que dice, lo enviarán de vuelta a Azkaban. Luego se enfrentará a una audiencia sobre su fuga y es probable que su sentencia sea prolongada".

"Lucharé por su libertad", le dijo Dumbledore al ministro. "Creo que es inocente, y no dejaré que se pudra en Azkaban por el resto de su vida".

"Esa es tu prerrogativa", dijo Fudge, luciendo claramente impresionado con la postura de Dumbledore. "Pero ahora mismo, estamos aquí para recoger a nuestro prisionero. ¿Dónde está él?"

"Está abajo", dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro resignado. Parecía que no iba a poder evitar que Sirius fuera arrestado de nuevo como esperaba.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la planta baja, y Severus tuvo que preguntarse por qué el director había llevado a Black por las escaleras antes de dirigirse a su oficina. Habría tenido mucho más sentido si él hubiera llevado a Black a su oficina y lo mantuviera restringido allí.

"Aquí estamos", anunció Dumbledore cuando llegaron a una puerta que estaba cerrada con candado. Dumbledore abrió rápidamente el candado y retrocedió cuando Fudge y los Aurores entraron en la habitación.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Fudge, entrando en la habitación y encontrándola vacía. "El se fue."

Severus, Dumbledore y McGonagall se apresuraron a entrar en el aula con el grito de Fudge y se detuvieron desconcertados en el aula vacía. El aula era una habitación única sin otras puertas que la que Dumbledore había cerrado. Como el aula no se usaba actualmente, los muebles estaban apilados contra la pared, y todas las ventanas tenían rejas. Todos excepto una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared que estaba abierta un poco. Fudge y los Aurores descontaron instantáneamente que la ventana era la manera en que Black había escapado, ya que era demasiado pequeña para un hombre adulto, sin embargo, Severus sospechaba que un perro podría haber salido por la ventana.

"No me lo creo", refunfuñó Fudge. "¿Estás seguro de que estaba seguro, Albus?"

"Viste la cerradura que tenía en la puerta", respondió Dumbledore. "Cómo escapó Sirius es un misterio para mí. Pero, de nuevo, parece que escapar es lo que mejor hace. Después de todo, escapó de Azkaban, y aún no tienes idea de cómo logró eso".

Fudge se puso rojo ante el recordatorio de que Sirius ya se había escapado de lo que se suponía que era la prisión de magos más segura de Europa cuando se dirigió a los dos Aurores y les ordenó que realizaran una búsqueda. Cuando los Aurores desaparecieron y Dumbledore le ofreció a Fudge el uso de su oficina mientras se realizaba la búsqueda, Severus podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara del director. Sin embargo, desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido y Severus se quedó con la sensación de que Dumbledore había planeado las cosas perfectamente para permitir que Sirius escapara.

"Voy a ir a ver a mis estudiantes", anunció McGonagall cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ala del hospital.

Severus vio a todos desaparecer por las escaleras, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las mazmorras. No estaba nada contento de que Black no estuviera de vuelta en Azkaban, donde pertenecía. Ya que ahora estaba corriendo otra vez, esperaba tener la decencia de no molestar a Harry, pero Severus no pudo evitar preocuparse por la seguridad de su hijo. Lo último que quería era que Sirius Black intentara arrebatarle a su hijo.

Cuando entró en su oficina, Severus se sintió momentáneamente confundido cuando encontró a Draco sentado esperándolo, pero cuando el rubio saltó, recordó que le había dicho que esperara en su oficina hasta que regresara. Dado el tiempo que había estado fuera, Draco probablemente estaba preocupado de muerte por lo que le había sucedido a Harry y Hermione.

"Harry y Hermione están perfectamente bien", Severus tranquilizó a Draco mientras exhortaba a su ahijado a que se sentara para poder contarle toda la historia.

"Mierda," Draco jadeó cuando Severus terminó su historia. "Entonces piensas que Dumbledore sabía que Black era un animago y lo ayudó a escapar".

"Lo hago," respondió Severus asintiendo. "Sé que hizo una demostración de lucha por la libertad de Black, pero tenía que haber sabido que estaba librando una batalla perdida. Sin Pettigrew, no había ninguna prueba de la inocencia de Black. Incluso Dumbledore no podría haberle quitado el indulto".

"Así que lo ayudó a escapar", dijo Draco con un tut no impresionado. "¿Qué significará esto para Harry? ¿Black continuará molestándolo?"

"Mejor que no," murmuró Severus amenazadoramente. "Pero por si acaso, tendremos que ser más vigilantes. Veré si puedo encontrar algún tipo de hechizo de protección que podamos poner sobre Harry durante el verano".

"Entonces, ¿dónde crees que está Black?" Preguntó Draco. "¿Crees que todavía está dando vueltas por la escuela?"

"Lo dudo," respondió Severus. "Supongo que estuvo aquí para intentar atrapar a Pettigrew. Ahora eso no funciona, no hay razón para que ande por ahí. Si es inteligente, se alejará de Hogwarts lo más que pueda".

"Esperemos que se vaya y que nunca regrese", dijo Draco.

Severus asintió de acuerdo con su ahijado. No había nada que le gustara más que que Sirius Black desapareciera y nunca regresara, pero lamentablemente dudaba que las cosas fueran tan directas.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Una semana después del incidente con Sirius, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en Hogwarts. Los dementores habían abandonado la escuela y habían regresado a Azkaban. Sirius todavía era un hombre buscado, pero la búsqueda ahora se había alejado de Hogwarts con rumores que sugerían que el Ministerio se pondría en contacto con los Ministerios extranjeros para ayudarlo a localizarlo. En cuanto a lo que había sucedido con Harry, Ron y Hermione, Dumbledore les había instado a que se callaran sobre lo que había sucedido. Solo dijeron que Ron se había caído y se había roto una pierna y Hermione y Harry habían pasado la noche con él en el ala del hospital mientras Madam Pomfrey lo arreglaba.

"La vida parece mucho más tranquila ahora, ¿no es así?" Ron cuestionó durante el desayuno. "No hay nada que esperar".

"Por supuesto que hay", temblaba Hermione. "Los exámenes comienzan esta semana".

"No me lo recuerdes," gruñó Ron. "Todavía tengo un montón de revision por hacer, y no sé cómo lo haré todo. Supongo que no ayudarás, ¿quieres, Hermione?"

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante la petición de Ron. A pesar de que él había negado que necesitara su ayuda unas semanas antes, como había sido previsto, cuando llegó el momento de tomar sus exámenes, de hecho necesitaba su experiencia.

"Te ayudaré," dijo Hermione, dándole a Ron una sonrisa genuina. Ahora que Ron ya no gemía por Crookshanks, a ella le resultaba más fácil seguir siendo su amiga.

"Siéntete libre de ayudarme también", agregó Harry. A diferencia de Ron, él había hecho algunas revisiones, y en realidad no necesitaba mucha ayuda, pero no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de recibir ayuda de alguien más inteligente que él.

"Los ayudaré a ambos", prometió Hermione. "¿Qué tal después de las lecciones vamos y nos sentamos junto al Lago Negro y comenzamos?"

"Sí, eso suena como un plan", dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza. Al menos tendrían algo de aire fresco mientras estudiaban, lo que, en su opinión, era mejor que ir a la vieja biblioteca, que era donde Hermione solía preferir estudiar.

Mientras Hermione estaba ocupada revisando con Ron qué temas necesitaba ayuda, los buhos de correos comenzaron a llegar. Harry, Hermione y Ron no les prestaron mucha atención hasta que un pequeño búho se estrelló directamente en el tazón vacío de Harry.

"Pobre," arrulló Hermione mientras levantaba suavemente la lechuza del tazón. "Oye Harry, la carta es para ti".

Hermione desató la carta y se la dio a Harry, mientras le daba a la pequeña lechuza unos cuantos trozos de pan tostado. Cuando el búho terminó de comer, no despegó como el resto de los búhos, solo se sentó en la mesa como si estuviera esperando una respuesta a la carta que acababa de entregar.

"¿De quién es la carta?" Ron pregunto mientras Harry escaneaba la carta.

"Sirius," susurró Harry, bajando la voz para que solo sus dos amigos pudieran escucharlo. "Simplemente me está haciendo saber que está bien. Dijo que intentará escribir cuando pueda, y si alguna vez necesito que me envíe un mensaje y vuelva enseguida. También menciona que envió la Firebolt, y no me preocupara por regalarlo, ya que se da cuenta de lo estúpido que fue enviármelo sin nombre. Y dice que la lechuza es para Ron, para compensar la pérdida de Scabbers".

"Wow, me está dando una lechuza", jadeó Ron mientras levantaba el pajarito en sus manos.

"Parece que sí", dijo Harry. "¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?"

"No lo sé", respondió Ron. "Lo pensaré. Pero por ahora pequeño búho, vamos y te llevaremos a la lechuzeria para que puedas instalarte".

Cuando Ron se levantó para irse con su pájaro, Harry y Hermione lo acompañaron. La pareja retrocedió un poco hacia atrás mientras iban para poder hablar mientras Ron estaba preocupado por su nuevo pájaro.

"Al menos ahora podemos decirle a Severus que no tiene que preocuparse por que Sirius intente atraparte", le susurró Hermione a su sobrino. En la semana posterior al incidente, Severus estaba claramente preocupado por el hecho de que Sirius hubiera querido que Harry fuera a vivir con él si había sido indultado. "No suena como si planea regresar pronto".

"Bien," murmuró Harry. "No me importa enviarle una carta extraña, fingiendo que deseaba estar aquí, pero no me gustaría pensar que tenía que lidiar con él estando cerca todo el tiempo".

"Por suerte eso no es un problema", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa brillante. "Hemos visto lo último de Sirius Black. Ahora solo necesitamos que papá recupere su fuerza y las cosas realmente pueden comenzar a cambiar por aquí".

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de lo que vendría una vez que Voldemort recuperara toda su fuerza, Harry y Hermione alcanzaron a Ron y el trío entró para instalar a la nueva ave de Ron en su nuevo hogar. Una vez que habían hecho eso, se dirigieron a las lecciones cuando comenzaron a prepararse para los exámenes de fin de año. Muy pronto, otro año emocionante en Hogwarts estaría llegando a su fin.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

AltairaMaat, este capitulo es tuyo. Dos dias ehh? espero que no dejes de leer.

A todos, gracias por hacer posible el fic, asi que nos vemos en el siguiente año (secretamente el próximo año es mi favorito)

* * *

El final del año escolar llegó en medio del sol brillante. Las últimas semanas de clases habían sido siempre brillantes y soleadas, y todos esperaban que el verano estuviera en camino. Además del brillante ánimo de Hermione, estaba el hecho de que había superado todos sus exámenes y, como de costumbre, había terminado como la mejor alumna de su año. Draco fue segundo mejor por solo unos pocos puntos, pero a Hermione todavía le gusta molestar a su mejor amigo con el hecho de que sus resultados fueron ligeramente mejores que los de él.

No fue hasta que se acomodaron en el tren, dirigiéndose a casa para otra pausa de verano, que Hermione se dejó pensar en sus padres. Si todo hubiera ido según lo planeado, deberían estar en casa y casi listos para realizar el ritual que podría devolverle la salud a su padre. Aunque incluso si tuvieran todo para el ritual, eso no significaba que iba a funcionar y Hermione podría terminar perdiendo a su padre por completo.

"Anímate, Hermione," llamó Ron, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. "Nos vamos a casa para el verano, deberías estar feliz. Honestamente, eres la única persona que he conocido que se deprime cuando salimos de la escuela".

"Me gusta la escuela", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Pero no tienes ganas de volver a casa para el verano?" Ron presionó. Regresar a casa había sido todo lo que había pensado durante la última semana, y no podía esperar para bajar del tren y comenzar sus vacaciones correctamente.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy," respondió Hermione. "Realmente extrañé a mis padres, y no puedo esperar a verlos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te ves feliz?" Ron cuestionó.

"Estaba pensando", dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks, que estaba dormida en su regazo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ron.

"Nada importante", respondió Hermione con otro encogimiento de hombros. "Solo pienso en el último año y me pregunto qué nos deparará el próximo año".

"Esperemos que sea un año más tranquilo", dijo Ron. "Me complace que hayamos llegado al fondo de todo el asunto de Sirius, pero fue bastante aterrador que un convicto fugado acechara el castillo".

"A veces se ponía bastante tenso", asintió Harry. "Por suerte, tenemos un verano relajante por delante".

"Sí, y quizás este año ustedes dos puedan venir a visitarnos", sugirió Ron esperanzado. El año anterior, ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron visitarlo porque su familia había pasado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en Egipto, y el año anterior, Harry había estado ocupado las pocas veces que Ron le había preguntado sobre la visita.

"Tal vez," respondió Harry, dándole a Ron una sonrisa. Todavía no estaba seguro de ir a visitar a Ron a su casa, pero sabía que se acercaba el día en que no podría salir de visitar a los Weasley. Si no iba a visitarlo pronto, podrían comenzar a hacer preguntas y lo último que querían era que Dumbledore comenzara a analizar su vida familiar.

"Será genial, ya lo verás", dijo Ron entusiasmado cuando comenzó a hablar sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer si Harry y Hermione lo visitaban durante las vacaciones de verano.

Para cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Londres, Ron se había agotado hablando de las vacaciones. En cambio, estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo uno de sus cómics y compartiendo una bolsa de dulces con Harry, que estaba leyendo una revista de quidditch. Normalmente, Hermione también había estado leyendo, pero sus pensamientos habían regresado a su padre y estaba sentada mirando por la ventana cuando llegaron a su destino.

"Hermione, estamos aquí", dijo Harry, sacudiendo suavemente su hombro para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormida de nuevo", dijo Hermione mientras saltaba y ponía a Crookshanks en su cesta.

Harry le sonrió comprensivamente, sabiendo exactamente dónde había estado su mente. Sabía lo preocupada que estaba por Voldemort, Hermione lo había estado todo el año, y en realidad estaba atribuyendo gran parte de su comportamiento rapido a su preocupación por su padre. Su tía no había sido del todo normal durante todo el año, y él entendía por qué. Esperaba que el ritual de su abuelo funcionara durante el verano y que todo estuviera bien. Odiaba pensar cómo sería la vida si el ritual no funcionara y Voldemort muriera.

Apartando sus pensamientos inquietantes, Harry agarró su baúl y siguió a Ron fuera del compartimiento. Hermione estaba justo detrás de la pareja cuando bajaron del tren. Una vez en la plataforma, Hermione miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier signo de su madre. Cuando vio a Beth, su rostro se abrió en una amplia sonrisa y se despidió de Ron y corrió hacia su madre.

"Hola, cariño", saludó Beth mientras abrazaba a su hija. "¿Has tenido un buen año?"

"Sí," respondió Hermione. "¿Está todo bien con papá?"

"Todo está bien", respondió Beth. "¿Deberíamos irnos?"

"Está bien, solo veré si Harry quiere salir con nosotros", dijo Hermione, manteniendo su acto muggle en público.

Al ver a Harry con los Weasleys, Hermione dejó su baúl y la mochila con su madre y se dirigió hacia él. Saludó a Molly con una sonrisa, antes de preguntarle a Harry si quería salir con ella y con su madre.

"Sí. Gracias, Hermione", dijo Harry.

"Te veremos durante las vacaciones, Harry", dijo Molly. "Tú también, Hermione", agregó, dándole a la morena bruja una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

"No te preocupes, escribiremos", llamó Ron cuando Harry y Hermione regresaron a donde Beth los estaba esperando.

"¿Ya aceptaste ir a visitar a Ron durante las vacaciones?" Hermione preguntó cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído de los Weasleys.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Harry. "Molly solo está asumiendo que los vamos a visitar".

"Weasley típico, siempre asumiendo," murmuró Hermione.

"Hola, señora Granger", dijo Harry alegremente cuando llegaron a Beth.

"Hola, Harry", respondió Beth con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Están ustedes dos listos para ir?"

Harry y Hermione asintieron, y una vez que Hermione recogió su baúl y el cargador del gato, el trío se dirigió a la parte muggle de la estación de tren. Luego pasaron por su rutina habitual de salir y pretender separarse antes de que todos se reunieran nuevamente y Beth los apareciera en casa por otro verano.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Una semana después de las vacaciones, Draco estaba con Hermione y Harry y el trío estaba en la habitación de Hermione mientras sus padres se preparaban para el ritual para restaurar la salud de Voldemort. A pesar de que Hermione quería involucrarse en el ritual, se les había dicho en términos inequívocos que se mantuvieran apartados mientras los adultos preparaban todo lo que necesitarían.

"Esto es tan injusto", se quejó Hermione. "Podríamos estar ayudando".

"¿Cómo sabes que hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?" Pregunto Harry "Beth dijo que la poción era la parte difícil, y la han estado elaborando durante el último mes. Me dio la impresión de que solo estaban pasando por los preparativos de última hora antes de esta noche".

"Estoy seguro de que hay algo que podríamos haber hecho", insistió Hermione. "O al menos, podrían haber dicho que podríamos asistir al ritual. Pero no, tenemos que permanecer fuera del camino".

"No estoy tan seguro de querer asistir al ritual", dijo Draco desde donde estaba acostado en la cama de Hermione.

"¿Por qué no?" Hermione exigió, queriendo saber por qué su mejor amigo no estaba interesada en unirse a la acción.

"No estás asustado, ¿verdad?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no," se burló Draco. "Pero yo estaba en el estudio de mi padre el otro día y tenía un libro en su escritorio que trataba sobre rituales mágicos. El ritual que estaba leyendo involucraba a todo el mundo cantando desnudo alrededor de un fuego a la medianoche".

"El ritual del abuelo se lleva a cabo a medianoche", dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Por favor. No puedes creer que mis padres, Severus y los padres de Draco cantarán desnudos alrededor del fuego", resopló Hermione.

"No lo haria delante de mis padres", murmuró Draco, haciendo que Hermione y Harry se rieran porque sabían cómo eran Lucius y Narcissa.

"Está bien, puedo imaginar a Lucius cantando desnudo", admitió Hermione. "Pero no puedo ver a mi padre haciendo nada de eso, y definitivamente tampoco puedo ver a Severus haciendo eso".

"Lo harían si fuera parte del ritual", argumentó Harry, aunque realmente no quería pensar que su padre y su abuelo se desnudarían con los Malfoy.

"Aunque no sabemos nada sobre el ritual", argumentó Hermione. "Puede que no implique cantar desnudo. Puede involucrar el sacrificio de una virgen o la celebración de una orgía".

"¿Sacrificios y orgías vírgenes? ¿Qué demonios has estado leyendo, Hermione?" Harry cuestionó, mirando a su tía con curiosidad.

"Puede que haya investigado un poco sobre varios rituales mágicos desde que estamos en casa", admitió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Encontré todo tipo de cosas dudosas que suceden durante los rituales".

"Todo esto se está volviendo cada vez más raro, así que estoy más que feliz de mantenerme al margen de las cosas", dijo Draco. "No quiero ser testigo de personas desnudas, ni ser sacrificado como virgen".

"Estoy con Draco," dijo Harry asintiendo. "Tampoco gente desnuda o vírgenes para mí".

"Ustedes dos son ridículos", dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y miró hacia el jardín trasero.

Su madre y Narcissa habían estado antes en el jardín recogiendo algún tipo de flor silvestre, pero ya se habían ido y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se celebraba el ritual, y mucho menos qué implicaba. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de no volver a ver a su padre si el ritual salía mal.

Hermione todavía estaba contemplando el resultado del ritual cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció su madre.

"Nos vamos en cinco minutos", anunció Beth. "Confiamos en que te quedes aquí y te comportes. Si necesitas algo, uno de los elfos se ocupará de ti".

"¿Puedo ver al padre antes de que se vaya?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto", respondió Beth. "Baja y dile adiós antes de que nos vayamos".

Sin necesitar que se lo dijeran dos veces, Hermione salió corriendo de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. Para cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a la habitación delantera con Beth, Hermione estaba en los brazos de Voldemort y el mago oscuro estaba haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarle a su hija que estaría bien.

"Incluso si sucediera lo peor, recuerda que te amo", le dijo Voldemort a Hermione. Dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, se volvió hacia su nieto. "Y eso también vale para ti, Harry. Tú, Hermione, Severus y Beth significan el mundo para mí, y estoy haciendo esto por todos nosotros. Una vez que sea fuerte otra vez, podemos trabajar para recuperar el poder en la magia y nunca tendrás que ocultar quién eres de nuevo ".

"¿Eso significa que si esto funciona, iremos a la escuela el año que viene como nosotros?" Harry pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada.

"No tan rápido, Harry," Voldemort se rió entre dientes. "Si esto funciona, es solo el primer paso de muchos. Creo que tendrás que seguir actuando por unos años más".

"No me importa el acto, solo quiero que vuelvas", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme de que eso suceda", prometió Voldemort.

"Todos lo haremos," agregó Severus, dándole una sonrisa a su hermanita. "Todos queremos que el Padre recupere la salud, y todos haremos todo lo posible para que eso suceda".

"Tendremos que irnos pronto," interrumpió Lucius, sonando arrepentido. No quería entrometerse en el momento de la familia juntos, pero aún tenían cosas que configurar antes de que el ritual se llevara a cabo en unas pocas horas.

Las palabras de Lucius pusieron fin a las despedidas, y Voldemort le dio a Hermione un último abrazo antes de darse cuenta de ella y abrazar brevemente a Harry. Cuando todos los adultos se fueron para realizar el ritual, Hermione dejó que las lágrimas que habían estado cayendo todo el día salieran de sus ojos. Draco instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, y Harry observó con una sonrisa triste mientras su tía se aferraba a Draco mientras ella dejaba escapar todos sus temores.

"Vamos, todos hagamos algo", dijo Harry una vez que Hermione se calmó y volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Como que?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Podríamos pedir a los elfos domésticos que nos preparen un poco de chocolate caliente y jugar algunos juegos de cartas", sugirió Harry.

"Está bien, eso suena divertido", dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Por supuesto, los elfos domésticos estaban más que felices de complacerlos y rápidamente les proporcionaron a los adolescentes tres tazas de chocolate caliente, junto con un plato de galletas. Con los refrescos ordenados, el trío se acomodó para jugar a las cartas. Durante un par de horas, jugaron a las cartas alegremente, pero a medida que se acercaba la medianoche, la atmósfera se volvió más tensa y abandonaron sus juegos de cartas mientras se preguntaban qué estaba sucediendo con el ritual de Voldemort.

A las doce y media, el trío había guardado sus tarjetas y estaban sentados esperando ansiosamente las noticias cuando escucharon el sonido de la aparición en el pasillo de enfrente. Los tres adolescentes trataron de contar los estallidos para averiguar si Voldemort estaba con ellos, pero había demasiados ruidos simultáneos para que pudieran deducir cualquier cosa. Aún no sabiendo el resultado del ritual, se levantaron de un salto cuando la puerta de la parte delantera se abrió y comenzó a abrirse.

El corazón de Hermione estaba en su boca cuando la puerta se abrió y Lucius y Narcissa entraron a la habitación primero. Ni Malfoy indicó lo que había sucedido con el ritual, y sus expresiones eran imposibles de decir nada. Severus y Beth fueron los siguientes en entrar, y nuevamente sus expresiones no revelaron nada. Finalmente, Voldemort entró en la habitación y Hermione dejó escapar un grito de alegría al ver a su padre.

"Lo hiciste", gritó, mientras corría hacia su padre.

"Lo hicimos", confirmó Voldemort con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos los demás estallan en sonrisas brillantes y el ambiente en la sala se convirtió en uno de celebración.

"¿Has vuelto?" Harry pregunto mientras abrazaba a su abuelo. "¿Tu magia ha vuelto a la normalidad?"

"Todo volvió a la normalidad", respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Estoy de vuelta, y pronto todos lo sabrán. Dumbledore y sus valiosos partidarios deben cuidarse, porque El Señor Oscuro está de vuelta, y yo estoy más fuerte que nunca".

"Y ahora, digo que celebramos", dijo Beth cuando convocó a una elfa doméstica y le pidió que sacara el champán que tenía en el hielo.

"Wow, estamos recibiendo algunos", comentó Harry cuando el elfo produjo suficientes lentes para los cinco adultos y los tres adolescentes.

"Sólo un vaso," advirtió Severus.

"Uno es suficiente para mí", dijo Hermione mientras permanecía al lado de su padre. "Estoy contento de que todavía tengo un padre".

"Tú y yo, Hermione," dijo Severus con una sonrisa mientras le daba a su hermana una bebida.

"Propongo un brindis," anunció Lucius mientras levantaba su vaso. "Por El Señor Oscuro".

"El Señor Oscuro", corearon todos.

"También tengo un brindis", dijo Voldemort mientras la gente tomaba sus primeros tragos. "Para todos los demás en esta sala. Mi esposa increíble, Beth. Mis hijos brillantes, Severus y Hermione, y mi maravilloso nieto, Harry. Y los Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, que son parte de esta familia. Por la familia".

Todos bebieron, antes de que la conversación entrara en la manera de anunciar su regreso. Voldemort no estaba muy seguro de cómo quería anunciar su presencia, pero sabía que quería que fuera memorable. Afortunadamente, el evento perfecto se celebró en Gran Bretaña durante el verano, la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Ahí era donde Voldemort haría su regreso, y el mundo entero estaría hablando de cómo El Señor Oscuro estaba de vuelta en los negocios.

* * *

**Autor / N - Gracias a todos por leer, y especialmente por revisar, Children of the Dark. Como dije en una nota anterior, habrá más brechas entre la publicación de las partes a medida que avanza la historia. Cada año se hace más largo, por lo tanto, lleva más tiempo escribir, sin mencionar que todavía estoy escribiendo otras historias al mismo tiempo. Acabo de terminar el año 4, así que estará listo para publicar dentro de unas semanas. Año 4 es también el año pasado que el canon sigue bastante de cerca, vienen 5 º año las cosas van a empezar a cambiar drásticamente.**

**Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, y le avisaré a la gente cuando termine el año 4.**


End file.
